Odio a primera vista
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Rin era una chica estudiosa que venia de una familia rica, Len era el playboy de la escuela al cual solo le gustaba divertirse.¿Que pasaria si sus caminos se cruzaran? ¿El podra hacer su vida diferente? ¿Ella encontrara el amor? ¿El cambiaria por ella? ¿Dejarian de odiarse? Pasen y descubranlo. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

Odio a primera vista

**Espero que les guste esta historia, seguiré escribiendo mi vida contigo solo que quería empezar con esta ya que como había estado algo ocupada perdí la inspiración para seguir con la otra. En compensación les dejo esta espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.1**

Mi nombre es Rin Akita tengo 16 años, cabello rubio hasta los hombros adornado siempre con un listón blanco y pasadores en mi fleco, ojos azules y soy de tez blanca, a pesar de que mi familia es de las más poderosas en Japón tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo para tener dinero propio y no depender de mis padres, también tengo una hermana menor su nombre es Neru tiene 13 años, es rubia y de ojos color miel, su cabello siempre lo tiene atado en una coleta de lado y está enamorada del chico más "guapo" de la escuela. Y como de costumbre voy tarde a la escuela por distraerme, al llegar corro hacia mi casillero en busca de mis cosas para las tres primeras clases.

-Oye ten más cuidado vas a golpear a alguien loca- escucho que me gritan.

-Lo lamento- le grito a la persona que me ha gritado mientras sigo corriendo.

-Fíjate por donde vas.

-Perdón

-Ten más cuidado.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica acaso está loca?

-Parece que sí.

-Por fin llegue- dije tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Otra vez tarde Rin ¿Qué paso esta vez?- pregunto mi amiga peli rosada preocupada.

-Perdí el autobús de nuevo Luka y no quise que mi madre me trajera en el auto- dije sacando las cosas de mi casillero.

-¿Cuándo piensas aceptar el auto con chofer que te dieron tus padres?

-Nunca Luka, tu mejor que nadie sabe que prefiero no destacar en esta escuela.

-¿Por qué Rin? Tú tienes la oportunidad de ser popular eres bonita, tienes dinero y buen cuerpo fácilmente podrías entrar en ese grupo- dijo señalando al grupo de chicos que venían.

-Simplemente porque no me interesa formar parte de ese grupo Luka, ellos tienen su mundo y su forma de vivir y yo la mía mira por ejemplo Miku es rica, bonita y tiene un buen cuerpo pero no tiene cerebro y yo no quiero ser así.

-Pero mira bien Rin también esta Meiko es linda, amable, divertida y si tiene cerebro, en su curso es la mejor, tu podrías ser así Rin pero no te das la oportunidad- dijo Luka siguiéndome al salón.

-No quiero Luka- dije mientras seguía caminando.

-Rin.

-No Luka no insistas más.

-Pero Rin.

-Dije que no Luka- le grite dándome la vuelta y chocando con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba- dije subiendo la cabeza para ver quién era.

-Ya me di cuenta, deberías de fijarte por donde caminas Akita y quítate del camino ¿no ves que estorbas?- dijo una peliverde de modo arrogante.

-Perdón Miku no fue mi intención.

-No me importa hazte a un lado Akita.

-Miku yo creo que no deberías de tratarla así- dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Len no la defiendas ¿de qué lado estas?- pregunto Miku indignada.

-Por supuesto que de tu lado.

-Entonces dile que se mueva- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Muévete rubia- dijo Kagamine arrogante lo cual ignore y me fui como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué se cree?- escuche decir a Miku molesta.

**En el salón**

-¿Otra vez tarde Rin?- pregunto mi amigo peli azul divertido.

-Si Kaito tuve un problema cuando venía para acá.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Volví a perder el autobús y tuve que escuchar los berridos de Miku.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le hiciste algo a Miku?- pregunto preocupado.

-Solo chocamos y empezó a gritarme.

-Pobre de ti Rin ¿cómo soportaste eso?

-Simplemente la ignore pero me molesto mucho que Kagamine me corriera como si fuera suya la escuela- En ese instante todos callaron y las chicas empezaron a gritar al ver a Kagamine.

-Que arrogante- dijo Kaito dándome la razón.

-Oye rubia ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Kagamine acercándose a mí.

-No y mi nombre no es rubia es Rin Akita- dije bastante irritada.

-Si como sea ¿entonces si podemos hablar?

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes que es un NO Kagamine?

-Claro que lo entiendo Akita solo quería hablar contigo para pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Miku hace un rato pero ya veo por qué te trata así- dijo el engreído de Kagamine.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Simplemente que tu provocaste que ella se molestara con tu actitud.

-Escúchame bien Kagamine primera tu novia es una berrinchuda y engreída al igual que tú, segunda mi actitud no es mala y tercera vete de aquí.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto ofendido.

-Claro estas disculpado ya puedes retirarte es más te muestro la salida- dije tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a la puerta.

-Te arrepentirás Akita- grito molesto antes de irse.

-No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro- dije entrando de nuevo al salón donde todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Rin ¿acaso estás loca?- pregunto una de mis mejores amigas.

-No lo estoy Gumi es solo que Kagamine es un engreído.

-¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de ganar enemigas?- dijo volteando a ver a las chicas de nuestro salón.

-Creo que no pensé en eso- dije mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

Después de ese momento tan raro llego el maestro y las clases empezaron como de costumbre pero aún seguía teniendo miradas sobre mí.

**Len POV:**

¿Qué se cree esa rubia? ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar al chico más guapo y codiciado de esa forma acaso está loca? Realmente me parecía linda cuando la vi pero creo que Miku tiene razón con respecto a ella.

-Len ¿en qué tanto piensas?- pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-En una chica que me mando por un tubo Rei.

-No me digas ¿fue Kagamine?- pregunto divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes Rei?

-Bueno es que mi rubia favorita manda a todos por un tubo.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- pregunte burlón.

-Quisieras Kagamine pero a mi esa chica si me acepta una cita y hasta me abraza.

-Quiero que lo demuestres Rei- dije sorprendido por eso.

-Por supuesto te lo mostrare en el almuerzo, si lo logro me darás dinero y si no te daré 5 kilos de bananas.

-Trato hecho, será fácil ganare esto.

Después de apostar con Rei cambiamos de tema y seguimos caminando hacia nuestro salón al llegar el profesor nos regañó por la demora, sin embargo nos dejó entrar.

**En el receso**

Rei y yo salimos en busca de Akita ya que mi amigo pelinegro la invitaría a salir sabía que no ganaría. Después de ir a su salón y comprobar que no estaba ahí la fuimos a buscar a donde se encontraban los casilleros y efectivamente estaba ahí sola sacando unos cuantos libros, Rei aprovecho eso y fue a saludarla.

-¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo?- dijo Rei tomando la mochila de Akita del suelo.

-Rei no estoy para bromas ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Mejor ahora que te veo pequeña ¿y tú?

-Muy bien gracias.

-¿Volviste a llegar tarde?

-Me conoces muy bien Rei.

-¿Y esta vez porque fue?- pregunto mi amigo haciendo que la pequeña rubia se sonrojara.

-Pu pues ya sabes.

-¿Otra vez el autobús?

-Así es Rei.

-Sigo sin entender por qué no usas el auto con chofer que tus padres te regalaron.

-Ya te lo he dicho Rei- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo Rin pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿Entonces qué es?- pregunto la rubia desconfiada.

-¿Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al cine el viernes?

-Claro me encantaría espera ¿ira Miku?

-Ya sabes que no. No desde la última vez- dijo Rei riendo.

-Gracias Rei en ese caso sí.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 4 hermosa.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Oye Rin ¿ya te presente a mi amigo?

-Me parece que no Rei.

-Bueno Rin él es Ka….

-Se quién es Rei, Kagamine Len lo conozco en la mañana fue a mi salón a molestarme y Neru no deja de hablar de él, no entiendo que le ve.

-Yo tampoco como es que lo prefiere a él y no a mi soy más guapo, más sexy y le compro dulces.

-No lo sé Rei tu eres perfecto- dijo la rubia con sarcasmo cosa que me causo gracia.

-Oye Rei me tengo que ir Kaito me está esperando- dijo tomando sus cosas y empezando a caminar.

-Espera Rin te acompaño ¿Sigues saliendo con Bakaito?

-¿Le sigue gustando a Meiko?

-Sí.

-¿Me sigue odiando?

-No.

-Entonces sí.

-¿Por qué sales con el si me tienes a mí?

-Porque querido Rei tu y yo no podemos salir, Rui me mataría si salgo contigo. Además Kaito es gracioso, amable y aun que no es popular también está en la lista de los más guapos.

-¿Y tú para cuando estarás en esa lista? Después de todo llenas todos los requisitos.

-¿De qué hablas Rei si esta más plana que una tabla?- dije observando que no tenía ni una sola curva.

-Kagamine pero que amable eres, creo que ahora entiendo porque eres el más codiciado en toda la escuela- dijo la rubia irónicamente mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya Len que bueno que no has visto a Rin arreglada de otra manera.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rei?

-Esa chica que vez alejándose talvez parezca una tabla pero no lo es ¿acaso sabes quienes son sus padres y su hermano mayor?

-No la verdad no- dije confundido, la verdad es que no creo que sean personas tan importantes.

-Pues veras Len su familia es muy famosa, su hermano mayor es Nero Akita así que imagina quienes son sus padres- dijo mi amigo mientras caminaba.

-¿S su hermano mayor es el cantante Nero Akita?

-Así es.

-¿Y si su familia es tan famosa porque ella no está con nosotros?- pregunte confundido.

-Eso es porque a ella no le gusta destacar y no planea hacerlo.

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

-Pues ya que los Kagene son de las familias más importantes ambos nos conocemos desde niños, crecimos juntos ella, su hermana, Rui y yo. Y creo que no debiste de haberla tratado así ya que si se lo propone te puede sorprender mucho.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya verás.

**Rin POV:**

Después de hablar con Rei y Kagamine me fui furiosa de ahí ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme tabla? Pero ya vera nadie llama a Rin Akita tabla. Llegue con mis amigos y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Luka, una vez que la encontré me dirigí hacia donde estaba y le hable.

-Luka necesito tu ayuda- dije con determinación.

-¿Dime que necesitas?

-Quiero que me ayudes a buscar la ropa más linda para mañana.

-¿Por qué Rin? ¿Paso algo?

-Algo así Luka ¿Entonces me ayudas?

-Claro Rin más tarde vamos a tu casa y la escogemos.

-Gracias Luka sé que puedo contar contigo para este tipo de cosas.

-Para estas y para las que quieras Rin- dijo Luka abrazándome.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ¿y como que te gustaría usar?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, después de todo Luka amaba confeccionar ropa y eso también incluía arreglarme.

-Algo que le demuestre a un idiota que no estoy plana.

-De acuerdo entonces no hay problema mañana te verás asombrosa.

-Gracias.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero fuera de su agrado si les gusto dejen reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Odio a primera vista

**Espero que les gustara el capitula anterior y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.2.**

Después de clases Luka y yo fuimos a mi casa para que me ayudara a elegir algo con lo que pudiera demostrarle a Kagamine que yo no era plana. Realmente no comprendo porque me importa tanto que el piense eso de mi si es engreído, superficial, descortés, maleducado, entre muchas cosas más.

-Oye Rin ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-No Luka no me gusta- ella me mostraba una falda color café que estaba unos 10 cm arriba de la rodilla.

-Y si no te gusta ¿porque la tienes?

-Porque mi madre la compro para mí lo cual no significa que realmente me guste.

-Rin-sama ¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante Haku.

-Su madre le manda este vestido dice que es para que se lo pruebe y si le queda que lo use mañana en la escuela.

-Gracias Haku déjalo en la cama por favor.

-Por supuesto Rin-sama- después de dejar el vestido en mi cama Haku se retiró de mi habitación haciendo una reverencia.

-Rin es hermoso pruébatelo- escuche a mi amiga entusiasmada por el vestido.

-Está bien- dije tomando el vestido en mis manos para después entrar al baño a cambiarme.

-¿Lista Rin?

-Si- dije saliendo del baño con el vestido puesto.

-Te ves hermosa deberías de llevarlo mañana junto con estos zapatos y este suéter- dijo mientras tomaba unos zapatos de piso color negro y un suéter manga ¾ con botones de color amarillo.

-Está bien- dije entrando de nuevo al baño para quitarme el vestido. Cuando salí vi a otra de mis sirvientas la cual me estaba esperando para decirme que la cena estaba lista así que Luka y yo bajamos a cenar.

**En la cena**

-Buenas noches mamá, papá- dije cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenas noches señores Akita- dijo Luka respetuosamente.

-Buenas noches Mergurine-san- respondieron mis padres cortésmente.

-Lily ¿Dónde está Neru?- pregunto esta vez mi padre un poco molesto por la ausencia de mi hermana.

-La señorita Neru ya viene señor dijo que terminaría de escribir algo y bajaba.

-Ya estoy aquí madre, padre, Rin y Mergurine-san. Buenas noches espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.

-No te preocupes Neru- dijo mi madre cariñosamente mientras avisaba a las sirvientas que trajeran la cena.

Después de un buen rato en silencio mi padre decidió hablar cosa que era muy raro ya que a él casi no le gusta que hablemos en la cena.

-Rin.

-¿Si padre?

-Hoy me di cuenta de que se te volvió a hacer tarde y que no usaste el auto.

-S si padre es solo que no quiero destacar en la escuela- dije algo nerviosa.

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de ser una Akita?

-No padre por supuesto que no, es solo que no quiero que me traten diferente por ser tu hija.

-Pero Rin eres una Akita, te tienen que tratar diferente, respetarte….

-Lo se papá y no me avergüenzo de ser una Akita y mucho menos de vivir así.

-¿Entonces hija?

-Es solo que no quiero que me vean como una niña rica que depende de sus padres para todo, que no puede hacer nada- dije tratando de no hacer sentir mal a mi padre.

-Está bien Rin pero por favor toda esta semana dile a Dell que te lleve no quiero que nada te pase- dijo mi padre cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes Kiyoteru yo me encargare de que Rin y Neru se vayan en el carro.

-Gracias Seeu- dijo tomando la mano de mi madre.

-Por cierto Nero regresara de su gira y se quedara para terminar sus estudios- dijo mi madre entusiasmada tomando su copa de agua.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llega?

-Mañana y lo iremos a recoger todos al aeropuerto y me parece que su prima Teto también vendrá de visita

-Que bien madre muero por ver a Teto- respondió Neru entusiasmada después de todo además de primas son mejores amigas.

-Rin ¿te gusto el vestido que escogí para ti?

-Si madre es hermoso y mañana lo llevare a la escuela.

-Me alegro hija.

Después de una cena realmente extraña y animada mi padre le pidió a su chofer que llevara a Luka hasta su casa, una vez que Luka se fue, me fui a dar una ducha, me puse mi pijama la cual consiste en un camisón color azul con negro que me llega hasta los muslos, destendi la cama, me acomode y deje que Morfeo me llevara al mundo de los sueños.

**Len POV:**

A la mañana siguiente desperté como de costumbre, el sol pegándome en los ojos y el despertador no dejaba de sonar, salí de la cama, tome mi ropa y me prepare para ir a la escuela. Como de costumbre la casa estaba vacía mis padres estaban en viaje de negociosos y mi hermano Rinto debió de haber salido más temprano ya que a diferencia de mí se la vive estudiando. Tome mi celular y había tres mensajes de Rei, Miku y Miki así que me puse a leerlos.

_Len ¿pasare a recogerte?- Rei._

_Si Rei._

_Te veo en 5 min ya estoy llegando-Rei._

_Mi amor ¿vas a venir por mí?- Miku._

_No Miku hoy no Rei pasara por mí._

_No te preocupes Miki pasara por mi- Miku_

_Len mis papas no van a estar hoy en mi casa ¿te gustaría ir después de la escuela?- Miki_

Después de contestar los mensajes de Miku y Rei salí de mi casa, mi amigo estaba esperándome afuera y como de costumbre subí a su auto.

-Hola Rei.

-Hola Len ¿Paso algo nuevo?

-No lo de siempre Miku preguntándome si iría por ella y Miki buscándome.

-No sé qué harás cuando Miku se entere de que la engañas con su mejor amiga- dijo burlón.

Seguimos hablado de muchas cosas durante todo el camino, cuando llegamos me pareció raro no ver a todas las chicas esperándonos y que en lugar de vernos a nosotros estuvieran todos alrededor de un auto color rojo el cual no reconocí ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Me quede observando el auto unos momentos y de él salieron dos rubias una de cabello largo y atado en una coleta y la otra de cabello más corto y suelto la cual me dejo impactado al verla, era completamente perfecta, su cuerpo, su ropa, su cabello, todo, ella era perfecta.

-Oye Rei ¿es nueva?- pregunte pero la respuesta nunca llego así que me di la vuelta para observarlo y darme cuenta de que él estaba con la rubia que llamo mi atención. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo con algunos adornos en negro unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, zapatos bajos negros y un pequeño suéter de color amarillo.

**Rin POV:**

Después de una larga pelea con mamá, Neru y yo nos fuimos en el auto. Cuando llegamos a la escuela el auto se detuvo lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes lo que causo que lo rodearan. Unos minutos después Neru abrió la puerta y salió de él siendo seguida por mí, segundos antes de salir vi una mano extendida hacia mí, levante mi rostro encontrándome los ojos ámbar de Rei no dude en tomar su mano y salir del auto. En cuanto salí Rei tiro de mi mano para abrazarme y susurrarme algo en el odio.

-Te vez hermosa- susurro en mi oído provocando que me sonrojara.

-Gracias.

-¿Te gustaría molestar a cierto rubio que esta por ahí?- pregunto Rei señalando a Kagamine el cual parecía desconcertado.

-Por supuesto- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oye Len ven- grito Rei el cual se encontraba abrazándome.

-¿Qué paso Rei?- pregunto desinteresado Kagamine.

-Nada solo te quería presentar a esta hermosa chica- dijo Rei entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Kagamine tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu salón?

-Primero me gustaría pasar a recoger unas cosas a mi casillero.

-De acuerdo vamos ¿Len nos acompañas?- pregunto Rei comenzando a caminar.

-Está bien.

Mientras caminábamos Rei y yo íbamos haciendo algunas bromas y practicando de algunas cosas, en cuanto a Kagamine se la pasaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Al llegar a mi casillero Rei me ayudo a guardar mis cosas mientras seguíamos hablando.

-Oye Rin.

-Dime Rei.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo hoy?- dijo Rei sonrojado.

-Está bien.

-Entonces te recojo en tu salón- dijo Rei despidiéndose.

**Len POV:**

-¿Esa era Rin?

-Si ¿apoco no es hermosa?- pregunto mi amigo con cara de tonto.

-Es linda pero nada más.

-Ja lo dice el que casi se pone a babear con solo verla- dijo mi amigo en tono burlón.

-Está bien admito que algo hermosa- dije dándole un poco de razón, la verdad es que es muy muy hermosa parece un ángel vestida así pero nunca lo admitiría frente a él.

-Es como un ángel- ¿que acaso lee mi mente?

-¿Quién es un ángel Rei?- pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Rin.

-No entiendo que le ves Rei es plana, enana, no sabe vestir y bueno es rara- dijo Miku molesta- ¿tú qué opinas Len?

-La verdad me pareció muy linda pero solo eso- dije lo cual molesto a Miku.

-¿Es acaso más linda que yo?- pregunto indignada.

-Mil veces más linda, amable, tierna….

-Calla Rei- dijo Miku desesperada.

-Yo me voy ¿vienes Len?- pregunto mi amigo algo molesto.

-Ya voy- dije siguiéndolo.

Después de esa pelea con Miku decidimos irnos al salón, en el camino todos veían a Rei más de lo normal talvez sea porque se paseó toda la mañana con Rin. Las tres primeras horas pasaron muy rápido, Rei no dejaba de ver su reloj y 5 minutos antes de terminar la clase el profesor le dio permiso a Rei de que saliera cosa que me sorprendió.

**Rei POV:**

Cuando empezó la tercera clase le pedí permiso al profesor de salir 5 minutos antes ya que quería ir por Rin y esperarla antes de que saliera, creo que es la primera vez que hacia eso por una chica pero hace mucho que no estábamos juntos. Yo sabía que ella tenía novio sin embargo eso no impedía que pudiera salir con ella como amigos ¿no? La clase paso rápido cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban 5minutos sí que el profesor me dejo salir y llegue a su salón justo cuando tocaron el timbre así que me dispuse a esperarla.

-Hola Rei creí que no lo harías.

-¿Y dejar sola a alguien tan hermosa? Nunca.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si vamos al patio de atrás a almorzar.

-A donde tú quieras pequeña pero primero comprare mi comida.

**En la cafetería**

-Me da una hamburguesa y ¿tú quieres algo Rin?- pregunte cortésmente.

-No Rei estoy bien gracias traigo mi almuerzo- dijo mostrándome una bosa de color rojo donde traía su comida.

-De acuerdo entonces la hamburguesa y dos botellas de agua- dije entregando el dinero exacto y tomando su mano para irnos.

-Rei ¿hoy no comerás con nosotras?- escuche que me preguntaba Miki.

-No, hoy comeré con ella.

-Es muy bonita ¿Es tu novia?

-No solo es su amiga- escuche que decía Len.

-Así es solo soy amiga de Rei- dijo Rin con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Y por eso están tomados de la mano?

-E es que no quería perderla- dije nerviosamente.

-¿Y a dónde van?

-Al patio de atrás.

-¿No quieren que los acompañemos?- pregunto Miki entusiasta.

-Por mí no hay problema pero que Kagamine no me moleste.

-No te preocupes enana no te molestare.

.Entonces por mi está bien- dijo fríamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por leer pronto subiré el siguiente de mi vida contigo.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Rui-chan, Dianis Mar y a Vocal02Elen ya que fueron las primeras en dejar review en esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Odio a primera vista

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.3.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Rei, Miki y yo pasamos toda el receso con Rin realmente no es tan molesta como parece podría decir que hasta cierto punto es muy linda, amable, adorable y tierna.

-Len- escuche que alguien me gritaba.

-Dime Rei.

-¿Qué te pareció Rin?

-Es atractiva.

-¿Qué tu solo piensas en el físico?

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Me refiero a qué opinas de ella como persona.

-Bueno la verdad es que es muy linda y amigable.

-Talvez deberías de tratarla más es mucho más que eso.

-¿Y cómo lo haría? Apenas si voltea a verme.

-Es que te ganaste que te tratara como la peor basura del mundo.

-¿Y cómo lo resuelvo?

-Qué te parece si vas a recogerla a su salón y tratar de solucionar las cosas con ella.

-Podría ser pero me tengo que ir me toca clase de música.

-Te veo más tarde.

-Claro nos vemos en la salida.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de pasar todo el receso con Kagamine, Rei y Miki me di cuenta de que Kagamine no es tan malo, es agradable, amable, divertido y gracioso.

-Oye Rin.

-Dime Luka.

-¿No te toca música?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Porque ya vas tarde.

-¿En serio?

-Si

En cuanto escuche eso salí volando directo a mi salón donde al llegar choque con alguien. Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre chocar con todo aquel que se me atraviese, así que decidí subir la mirada y lo primero que encontré fue unos lindos ojos verdes.

-L lo siento.

-No importa.

-¿Kagamine?

-Hola Akita ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí tomo clases.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que entramos a la escuela.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca te había visto?

-Talvez sea porque no le prestas atención a nadie más que a ti y ¿me darías permiso?

-Si lo siento.

Entre al salón ignorando la mirada de todos mis compañeros siendo seguida por Len cosa que se me hacía muy raro ya que por lo general él estaba con sus amigos y yo me la pasaba sola.

-Rin ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-Si quieres Kagamine.

-Gracias pero solo dime Len.

-No somos amigos no creo que pueda llamarte así.

-¿Y no podríamos ser amigos?

-No me gusta destacar Kagamine y estar contigo significaría destacar.

-Vamos Rin inténtalo.

-De acuerdo pero aun así tú no sabes nada de mi ni yo de ti.

-Entonces conozcamos y empecemos desde cero.

-Está bien.

-Kagamine y Akita guarden silencio.

-Si sensei.

-Bueno ahora que todos están prestando atención quiero decirles que pronto será el festival cultural y como cada año ya saben qué hacemos un concurso de canto de parejas para ver quiénes serán los principales en la obra. Este año la obra será la saga del mal así que escojan a su pareja y busquen la canción que usaran para el concurso.

-Rin ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

-Pe pero nunca me ha escuchado cantar Kagamine.

-Puede que así sea pero nada perdemos con intentarlo ¿no? Además sirve que aprendo más de ti y nos volvemos amigos.

-Está bien Kagamine.

-Bueno pero por el momento deja de llamarme Kagamine y dime Len.

-Si L Len-kun.

-Así está mejor Rin-chan. Y ¿Qué canción te gustaría que cantáramos?

-¿Qué te parece Servant of Evil?

-Claro después de todo es mi canción favorita de la obra.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-También es mi canción favorita.

-¿Y que más te gusta Rin?

-Me gusta cantar- dije con una sonrisa, después de todo Len no era tan malo.

-Bueno chicos pueden irse las clases han terminado

* * *

**En la salida**

**Len POV:**

Rin era muy agradable, en el tiempo que estuve con ella me divertí mucho. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no me parece raro nunca haberla visto en mi vida pero a la rubia que bajo del mismo auto que ella me parece conocida creo que su nombre es…

-¿Len sempai?-escuche una voz llamándome.

-Neru ¿cierto?

-Lo recordaste- dijo sonrojada y emocionada.

-Si bueno ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro sempai.

-¿Conoces a una chica rubia un poco más alta que tú de cabello corto, ojos azules que siempre lleva un moño blanco y se llama….?

-Creo que hablas de Rin.

-Si así se llama.

-Es mi hermana- dijo algo desanimada.

-Ya veo ¿Por qué pones esa cara hermosa?- dije mientras tomaba su mano.

-E etto es que Rin es perfecta- respondió sonrojada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque bueno ella es la mejor de su clase, tiene un buen empleo el cual consiguió sin ayuda de mis padres, es humilde, bonita, amable, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno no te puedo decir que es cierto ya que no tengo mucho de conocerla y bueno la forma en la que nos conocimos no fue la mejor- rasque mi nuca mientras observaba por encima de su hombro.

-Neru hasta que por fin te encuentro- dijo una rubia tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Ho hola Rin perdón por no esperarte.

-No importa Neru solo que me preocupe.

-No tenías que preocuparte por mi yo estoy bien.

-Si ya vi que esta muy bien acompañada- dijo Rin mirándome de mala manera.

-Hola Rin-chan.

-Hola Len-kun. ¿Entonces nos vamos Neru?

-S si Rin. Hasta luego sempai.

-No esperen las acompaño hasta su casa.

-No creo que sea necesario Len- respondió Rin molesta.

-Vamos Rin deja que Len sempai nos acompañe.

-Si Rin deja que las acompañe.

-De acuerdo pero solo por esta vez.

Después de caminar por mucho tiempo llegamos a la zona de los millonarios donde había casas enormes, la mayoría tenían un diseño muy barroco, casi toda eran blancas o beige con algunos acabados en dorado o café cosa que no me sorprendió mucho ya que supongo que así son todas las casas por aquí. Seguimos caminando unos cuantos metros más hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una enorme reja de color negro, el portero al ver a Neru y Rin no tardo en abrirles dejando ver un hermoso y enorme jardín. Cuando nos adentramos en el pude darme cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, tenía muchos árboles y flores por todos lados y en medio de este había una hermosa fuente, cerca de ahí se encontraba el auto en el que Rin y Neru habían llegado esta mañana y un poco más lejos se podía divisar una enorme mansión muy parecida a las que habíamos visto anteriormente, era de color blanco con algunos toques en negro.

-¿Gustas pasar Len?- escuche una dulce voz preguntando por lo que decidí voltear a ver de quien era.

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestas a mamá le gustaría conocerte- respondió esta vez Neru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- al entrar a la casa no podía dejar de observar todo, era enorme.

-Rin-sama su padre me regañara si se entera de que no fui por usted- le dijo un alvino de ojos rojos aproximadamente de treinta años el cual levaba un traje negro y unas gafas.

-Perdón Dell es que hubo un cambio de planes a último minuto ¿no es verdad Neru?

-S si señor Dell lo lamentamos.

-No se preocupe Neru-sama. Por cierto su madre las espera en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Dell y solo dime Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Habíamos llegado a la casa algo tarde porque Neru decidió dejar que Len nos acompañara y no tenía otra opción más que aceptar y recibir un buen regaño de mi madre además de que en media hora tendría que irme a mi trabajo.

_Toc toc_

-¿Podemos pasar madre?

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes madre- dijimos Neru y yo al unísono.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

-Fue mi culpa madre no culpes a Rin.

-¿Y bien que paso?

-Lo que pasa es que Len se ofreció a traernos- explique de manera respetuosa.

-¿Y quién es Len?

-Es un amigo de Rin madre.

-Si bueno es solo un compañero.

-¿Y qué esperan para presentarnos?

-Lo sentimos madre bueno él es Len Kagamine.

-Mucho gusto señora Akita- dijo Len besando la mano de mi madre- mi nombre es Len Kagamine.

-Mucho gusto joven yo soy la madre de Neru y Rin, Midori Akita un placer.

-Madre yo me tengo que ir al trabajo- dije algo apurada.

-Dile a Dell que te lleve.

-No es necesario señora Akita yo puedo acompañarla- respondió Len con una sonrisa.

-Espero que la cuide joven.

-Por supuesto señora.

-Y Rin recuerda que hoy tienes que regresar temprano para que lo veas.

-Si madre, iré por mis cosas no tardo Len.

-Está bien te espero en la entrada.

Subí lo más rápido que pude, entre a mi habitación y del armario saque mi uniforme, mi delantal y mis zapatos y los metí en una pequeña mochila para después salir corriendo escaleras abajo no porque no quisiera dejarlo esperando sino porque se me hacía tarde. Al salir lo vi sentado en la entrada esperándome.

-Listo Len nos podemos ir.

-Está bien ¿iremos caminando?

-No, tomaremos el tren

* * *

**Len POV:**

No entiendo porque me ofrecí a acompañarla apenas si la conozco cuando me di cuenta Rin ya estaba subiendo al tren así que decidí seguirla, nos sentamos juntos cerca de las puertas. Cuando voltee a verla ella miraba el cielo y se veía realmente linda de esa forma, no quería que ese momento se acabara.

-Len ya casi llegamos.

-Rin ¿en dónde trabajas?

-¿Conoces la cafetería Gardenia?

-Si siempre voy ahí con Miku y mis amigos.

-Pues bueno yo trabajo ahí medio tiempo menos los martes y Domingos.

-Nunca te he visto por ahí.

-Talvez sea porque Miku siempre pide otra mesera.

-Si debe de ser por eso.

-Mira ya llegamos- dijo Rin bajando del tren y comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar Rin entro a los vestidores y salió con su uniforme el cual consistía en un vestido color rosa hasta los muslos, unas calcetas largas blancas, unos zapatos bajos negros y su delantal blanco con holanes.

-Len ¿vas a querer algo?

-No gracias Rin ¿quieres que pase por ti más tarde?

-Si gustas Len por mí no hay problema.

-Entonces te veo más tarde.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les gustara y que sigan leyendo ambas historias y lamento la demora.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Odio a primera vista

**Lamento la demora realmente había estado ocupada estos días y no tenia nada de inspiración sin contar de que durante toda la semana estuve en exámenes y para compensarlos hare este capítulo más largo.**

**Cap.4.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

La tarde en el trabajo había sido realmente aburrida, durante las tres horas que llevaba aquí solo había atendido dos mesas y a una señora que viene todos los miércoles a las 5:30 por un pastel de chocolate y café junto con sus amigas que dejan muy buena propina, fuera de eso la tarde había sido aburrida.

-Hola Rin- saludo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos pardos.

-Hola Meito ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Rin gracias ¿y tú?

-No muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que atender esa mesa- dije señalando la mesa a lado de la ventana donde había dos rubios y un aguamarina esperando a que tomara su orden.

-No te preocupes yo te espero mientras tanto me iré a poner el uniforme- dijo caminando hacia los vestidores.

**En la mesa**

-Buenas tardes soy Rin y hoy seré su mesera ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Yo quiero una malteada de banana y pastel de chocolate- respondió la rubia.

-Yo solo un jugo de naranja- dijo el rubio indiferente

-Hola Rin yo quiero un hum ¿ya tienes malteada o jugo de puerro?

-Jajaja no Mikou, me parece que rechazaron esa idea.

-No es justo amo los puerros.

-¿Quieres que te traiga lo de siempre?

-Si está bien.

-Bueno entonces dos malteadas de chocolate y banana, jugo de naranja y dos pasteles de chocolate ¿verdad?

-Si Rin gracias- contesto Mikou.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que había dejado a Rin en su trabajo y realmente estaba muy aburrido en mi casa, hasta que me llego un mensaje de Miku donde decía que nos viéramos en la cafetería de siempre en 20 minutos y como no quería que se enojara tome las llaves de mi motocicleta, mi casco y me dirigí hacia la cafetería en donde trabajaba Rin. Al llegar a la cafetería estacione mi moto y me senté en la pequeña banca de afuera a esperar y al ver que no llegaba decidí entrar, lo primero que vi fue el mostrador donde estaba Rin charlando con un chico de cabello castaño, después voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo donde vi a mi pequeño hermano con su mejor amiga y mi cuñado así que decidí acercarme.

-Hola hermanito.

-¿Qué quieres Len?- respondió Rinto mal humorado.

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi hermanito y sus amigos?

-No Len ¿Qué necesitas?

-Realmente nada solo que Miku aún no llega y no tengo con que divertirme. Hola Lenka, Mikou.

-Hola - dijeron al unísono.

-Mikou aquí tienes tu pastel y tu malteada- dijo una dulce voz interrumpiendo mi charla con Rinto.

-Gracias Rin.

-No hay de qué. Aquí está el pastel, la malteada de banana y el jugo- dijo Rin colocando el resto de la comida en la mesa.

-El pastel y la malteada son míos- dijo Lenka con una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa ¿no me saludaras?

-Piérdete Kagamine- dijo molesta mientras se iba a su lugar.

-¿Perdiste tu encanto hermano?- dijo Rinto burlón.

-No es eso lo que pasa es que me odia.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rin para que te odiara cuñado?

-Realmente nada solo decirle que es plana.

-No debiste de haber dicho eso.

-Me di cuenta al día siguiente y ahora también- dije mirando las piernas de Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

-¿Qué paso Rin?- pregunto Meito cuando llegue a la barra.

-Kagamine.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No solo me desespera su actitud frente a otros.

-Oye Rin- escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Si di... A eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa más tarde?

-Len no es por ser grosera o ignorarte pero creo que alguien te está esperando en la puerta y no se ve muy feliz.

-¿Por qué lo dic..? A hola Miku.

-Len tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Miku seria.

-Por supuesto.

-A solas. ¿Nos podrías dar una mesa?- dijo indiferente.

-Claro síganme- respondió Meito.

* * *

**Miku POV:**

Cuando llegue a la cafetería vi a Len platicando con la estúpida de Akita cosa que me molesto mucho ya que no es posible que me cambie a mí por esa. Aun que prácticamente la que lo cambio primero fui yo pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo mismo y menos con ese fenómeno.

-Len tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Dime Miku.

-Para empezar ¿Qué hacías hablando con Akita?

-Bueno Rin es muy agradable y graciosa.

-A sí que ¿te gusta esa?

-Yo nunca dije que me gustara.

-Bueno de todas formas eso ya no importa porque de ahora en adelante puedes meterte con la que quieras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que terminamos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo Miku gracias.

-¿Cómo que gracias?

-La verdad es que no soporto tus berrinches, gritos, la forma en la que me hablas e intentas controlarme así que gracias. Nos vemos luego.

-Te arrepentirás Kagamine.

-No lo creo Miku pero gracias por la advertencia.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Realmente las amenazas de Miku no me dan miedo se cómo es y la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no hará nada así que decidí dirigirme hacia la barra donde estaban Rin y el chico castaño de nombre Meito.

-Vaya Kagamine sus gritos se escucharon hasta aquí.

-¿Lo escucharon todo?

-Si al menos la mayor parte- dijo Rin viéndome con pena.

-Bueno ¿quieres que te lleve a casa Rin?

-No gracias, iré al aeropuerto.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres.

-De acuerdo pero mi turno aún no termina.

-¿Cuánto te falta?

-10 minutos ¿no Meito?

-Si son las 6:50 y sales a las 7.

-Entonces iré a limpiar las mesas y luego a cambiarme.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de limpiar tres mesas fui a cambiarme ya que dentro de unos minutos seria mi hora de salida y mi celular no dejaba de vibrar así que decidí contestar.

_-Bueno._

_-Rin ¿Dónde estás?_

_-En el trabajo mamá._

_-¿Y a qué hora piensas venir? En 20 minutos llega Nero al aeropuerto y tú no has llegado._

_-No tardo madre solo faltan tres minutos para que acabe mi turno y si no me dejas terminar de cambiarme más tarde se hará._

_-¿Quién te va a traer?_

_-Len._

_-Bueno apúrate te vemos en el aeropuerto._

_-Está bien adiós._

_-Adiós._

-Rin ¿ya estas lista?

-Si Meito.

-Qué bueno porque Len ya se desesperó.

-Dile que ya no tardo además me acaba de llamar mi madre.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Nero volvió?

-Sí.

-Vaya a pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi. Espero que no haya cambiado.

-Créeme no lo ha hecho.

-Supongo que mañana lo veré en la escuela.

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Len algo molesto.

-Si ya podemos irnos.

-Rin espera- escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikou?

-Quería preguntarte que ¿si querías que te llevara a tu casa?- dijo un muy sonrojado Mikou.

-Eres muy amable pero Len me acompañara además no voy a mi casa. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Nero volvió?

-Si tenía mucho que no lo veía y la verdad ya lo extraño ¿te parece si nos vemos luego?

-Claro- dijo desanimado.

-¿Vamos Rin?- dijo Len tomando mi brazo.

-Si ya voy. ¿En que nos iremos?

-Ya verás- dijo caminando hacia una motocicleta.

-¿Nos iremos en eso?

-Si o ¿te da miedo?

-Para nada- dije tomando un casco color amarillo y colocándolo en mi cabeza para después subirme y aferrarme a su abdomen.

* * *

**En el aeropuerto:**

-Nero está a punto de llegar y esta niña aun no llega.

-Vamos Lily no te molestes seguro que no tarda.

-Kiyoteru no la defiendas si ella no tuviera ese empleo no llegaría tarde a todos lados.

-Perdón por la demora- dije cansada de tanto correr.

-¿Porque vienes despeinada?- dijo mi madre molesta por lo que decidí arreglar mi cabello.

-Lo siento señora es mi culpa- dijo Len rascándose la nuca.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len señor Akita. Mucho gusto.

-¿Qué hacías con mi hija?

-Solo la traje del trabajo.

-¿Por qué esta despeinada?

-Lo que pasa es que la traje en mi moto.

-Mi hija en una motocicleta esto no puede ser posible es inaceptable ¿tienes idea de quién es? Ella no puede estar en algo tan vulgar como eso.

-Tranquilo Kiyoteru al menos Rin está aquí y está bien no tienes por qué molestarte.

-Como no molestarme mi hija se subió en una motocicleta ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Vaya papá tus gritos se escuchan por todo el aeropuerto- dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

-Ne Nero- grite y corrí a abrazarlo junto con Neru y mi madre.

-Te extrañamos mucho- dijo Neru llorando.

-Yo también los extrañe enana no tienes por qué llorar- dijo Nero limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Nos trajiste algún regalo?- pregunto Neru con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno más bien te traje a alguien.

-¿Cómo que a alguien?

-Neru te extrañe mucho- dijo una pelirroja abrazando a mi hermana.

-Teto ¿pero no vendrías hasta dentro de un tiempo?

-Bueno veras lo que pasa es que….

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_-Nero se estará hospedando durante unos días con nosotros ya que no quiere quedarse en un hotel- dijo mi hermano entrando con algunas maletas._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo desconfiada._

_-Lo que pasa es que una fan entro a mi habitación y desde entonces me da un poco de desconfianza además quería ver a mis primos- dijo Nero llevando otras dos maletas en sus manos._

_-Nero te extrañe ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Es divertido estar en un escenario? ¿Cómo esta Neru? ¿Y Rin? _

_-Jajaja no has tantas preguntas Teto ellas están bien, estoy bien y si es divertido pero muy cansado y que te parecería ¿ir a visitarlas el día que regrese a casa?_

_-En serio ¿Ted puedo ir?_

_-De acuerdo no le veo problema sirve que te inscribo en la escuela ya que al parecer en un mes nos mudaremos para allá ya que tengo que ver como está la empresa._

_-Gracias Ted._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Teto mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos vayamos a los autos.

* * *

**En el estacionamiento:**

-Veamos su madre, Nero y yo nos iremos en el mío. Neru, Dell y Teto en el otro.

-Falto yo.

-Es cierto ¿Rin con quien se ira?

-Yo puedo llevarla señor- Len se ofreció con una sonrisa a lo que mi padre lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ni loco dejo que mi hija se vaya contigo.

-¿Entonces con quien me voy?

-Tú vienes con nosotros Rin- dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo y adentrándome en su auto- Y tú no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hija.

-Si señor- dijo Len viéndome con una sonrisa- te veo mañana en la escuela hermosa- grito y se fue en su moto.

-¿Es tu novio enana?

-Ni de broma Nero.

-Qué bueno sino ya estaría muerto- dijo con un semblante tenebroso.

Después de un largo recorrido escuchando las quejas de mi padre por culpa de Len y las formas en las que Nero haría sufrir a Len si se me acercaba llegamos a casa donde Haku y Seuu ya tenían lista la cena de bienvenida para mi hermano. La cena transcurrió tranquila hasta que mi padre recordó lo que Len había dicho al despedirse.

-Rin ese muchacho ¿es tu novio?- pregunto mi padre desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que no yo nunca saldría con alguien tan engreído, tonto y narcisista como Len Kagamine.

-Me alegra escuchar eso hija. Tu no deberías ni de dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es de nuestra misma clase social?

-Así es hija tu eres una Akita nunca podrías estar con alguien de tan bajo nivel social.

-¿Por ser una Akita?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué hay de Luka y Kaito?

-Tu amiga Luka es de nuestro nivel social su padre es un empresario muy importante y Kaito es tu prometido y lo sabes muy además su familia es una de las más importantes al igual que la nuestra y ya no quiero hablar más respecto al tema.

-Bien- dije molesta tomando asiento de nuevo.

Después de un largo rato me fui a mi habitación, había sido un día bastante largo y cansado por lo que decidí tomar una ducha y recostarme para por fin estar en los brazos de Morfeo y descansa plácidamente.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo y en serio lamento muchísimo el tiempo que tarde en escribirlo.**

**Por favor dejen reviews si les gusto la historia. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Odio a primera vista

**Hola.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que lo disfrute.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.5.**

**Len POV:**

Habían pasado varios días desde que el hermano de Rin había regresado de su gira y me sentía ignorado no solo por ella sino por mis fans las cuales no quitaban la vista de Nero en ningún momento al igual que el nuevo club de fans de Rin que no dejaban de mirarla y eso me empezaba a sacar de quicio.

-¿Qué pasa Len?

-Nada Rei.

-Déjame adivinar. Ese mal humor que tienes últimamente tiene que ver con Rin.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene un club de fans?

-No lose pero si sé que no dejan de invitarla a salir y que a todos los rechaza.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ya sé que hare.

-¿Qué?

-Invitare a salir a Akita Rin.

-Suerte-fue lo único que dijo Rei antes de que me fuera.

Salí corriendo hacia su salón para pedirle una cita pero al llegar note que hablaba con un peli azul muy animadamente, no dejaban de reír ni de tomarse de las manos cosa que me molesto en exceso ya que no deja que nadie la toque y menos si soy yo así que decidí acercarme para separarlos.

-Hola Rin-la salude con una de mis sonrisas encantadoras.

-Hola Len-me saludo con esa tierna sonrisa que me deja embobado-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Para qué?

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?

-Lo siento Len no puedo hoy descanso y bueno Kaito va a ir a mi casa para hacer un trabajo.

-¿Trabajo de qué?-pregunte molesto.

-Biología- respondió esta vez el peli azul para después entrar al salón, una vez que estuvo en la puerta volteo a ver a Rin- ¿vienes pequeña?

-Claro Kaito. Nos vemos Len- dijo Rin corriendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

Después de que Rin me rechazo me dirigí a mi salón bastante molesto, al entrar me encontré con Miku cosa que no me puso más feliz.

-Con permiso-dije haciéndola a un lado.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-pregunto Rei preocupado-¿Te rechazo?

-Todo es culpa de Kaito-respondí molesto.

-¿Kaito?

-Si Kaito peli azul, ojos azules y lleva una bufanda azul en el cuello.

-Aaaa el novio de Rin.

-¿Co como que novio?

-¿No lo sabias? Kaito y Rin salen desde la secundaria además están comprometidos ya que ella es una Akita y el un Shion.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No hubiera habido ningún cambio si te lo decía. Además ¿Por qué no vas a su casa a verla?

-Su papá me odia.

-Su papá odia a todos los que no sean tan ricos y poderosos como ellos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro antes solíamos pasar todo el tiempo en casa de Rin por eso conozco a su madre, a Luka, a Kaito, a Neru y a Nero.

-Ya veo ¿Irías conmigo hoy?

-No tengo de otra ¿cierto?

-No.

-De acuerdo.

**Después de clases:**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Al finalizar las clases Kaito y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde Neru y Nero ya nos esperaban en el auto así que no perdimos tiempo y subimos en él una vez dentro Kaito y Nero empezaron a conversar mientras Neru jugaba con su celular y yo con uno de los mechones de mi cabello. El viaje había sido demasiado rápido ya que cuando volví a prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba el auto ya se encontraba en la entrada y todos bajaban de él.

-¿En qué pensabas Rin?-pregunto Kaito curioso.

-En nada realmente solo estaba aburrida.

-Sera mejor que entremos no quiero que tu madre se moleste porque llegamos tarde a comer.

-Sí.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que no había nadie en la sala por lo que creí que sería mejor que fuéramos al comedor ya que sino mi madre se molestaría mucho por nuestro retraso.

-Buenas tardes-pronunciamos Kaito y yo al unísono.

-Buenas tardes-respondió mi madre de manera fría lo que significaba que estaba molesta.

-La comida ya está lista mi señora.

-Gracias ¿podrían comenzar a servir?

-Por supuesto.

Después de comer Kaito y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación para comenzar a hacer la tarea, la tarde paso muy rápido con Kaito y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era algo tarde así que dejamos de trabajar en nuestro proyecto que se entregaría hasta el viernes. Después de despedir a Kaito volví a subir a mi habitación, cuando entre note que había dejado los ventanales abiertos así que decidí salir al balcón para poder ver la luna.

-Rin- escuche que alguien me llamaba así que decidí asomarme.

-Aaaa-fue lo único que pude articular ya que estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

-Shhh no hagas ruido me descubrirás.

-¿Qu que haces aquí Len?

-Quería verte.

-¿Cómo es que entraste?

-Rei me ayudo.

-¿Cómo subiste?

-Por ahí-dijo señalando un árbol y una enredadera que se encontraban cerca de mi habitación.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Un poco las manos pero no importa-dijo mostrándome sus manos junto con una sonrisa.

-Estás loco-dije viéndolo fríamente-Ven vamos a que te cure.

-Está bien-dijo entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Qué tal si te caías y te lastimabas?

-Solo quería verte Rin.

-¿Por porque?-pregunte levemente sonrojada.

-Porque no quisiste salir conmigo.

-Te dije que tenía que hacer un trabajo-dije entrando al baño con el siguiéndome- Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-R Rin-sama ¿está bien?-pregunto Haku entrando al baño encontrándome con Len-¿Qui quién es él? ¿Le ha hecho daño?

-Tranquila Haku él es Len es un amigo vino hace unos días a la casa y no, no me ha hecho nada pero si mi madre pregunta que paso tu dile que solo fue porque vi una araña pero no le digas que Len está aquí.

-Pe pero Rin-sama….

-Tranquila Haku cuando lo termine de curar se ira.

-Está bien Rin-sama.

-Gracias.

-Ves lo que ocasionas Len.

-Lo siento Rin pero no creí que gritarías tanto.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-N no lo sé nunca había entrado a la habitación de una chica de esta forma.

-Talvez debiste de haberlo pensado mejor.

-Talvez-dijo acercando mucho a mi rostro.

-S si-respondí tratando de alejarme sin embargo no funciono ya que me acorralo contra la pared.

-Tranquila no te hare nada-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-L Len su suéltame.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pones nerviosa.

-Está bien te soltare-dijo alejándose de mi- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Cre creo que ya deberías de irte Len es algo tarde.

-¿No me puedo quedar?

-N no si mi padre te descubre aquí es capaz de matarte.

-Pero solo estamos charlando a menos que la princesa quiera algo más-dijo con sonrisa y mirada picaras cosa que me asusto.

-N no Len.

-De acuerdo tenía que intentarlo princesa no te molestes solo jugaba.

-Bueno puedes quedarte un rato más.

-Pero ahora sal que me quiero duchar.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-susurro muy cerca de mi oído cosa que me causo escalofríos.

-¡NO!-grite sacándolo del baño a patadas para después cerrar con seguro la puerta.

-Espero que cuando salga ya no esté ahí-susurre para después empezar a desvestirme.

**20 min después**

* * *

Había pasado todo este tiempo encerrada en el baño esperando a que él se fuera cosa que realmente deseaba que pasara ya que era bastante tarde y mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que salí del baño y me adentre en la obscuridad de mi habitación, cuando note que no estaba sentado en mi cama ni en mi sillón me relaje ya que no quería pasar más tiempo con él en mi cuarto. Estaba realmente feliz hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y cubría mi boca para impedir que gritara.

-MMMMM-intente gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero su mano no me lo permitía.

-Te ves hermosa con ese pijama-susurro en mi odio-princesa.

-MMMMM.

-Lo siento ¿Te lastimo? Perdón será mejor que te suelte solo no grites.

-¿Que te ocurre maldito idiota? Casi me muero del susto…..- no me permitió seguir hablando ya que me beso y yo le correspondí. _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Yo no soy así._

-Lo siento-fue lo primero que dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunte mientras tocaba mis labios.

-Porque no te callabas. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenas noches princesa hasta mañana-dijo bastante sonrojado mientras salía por el balcón.

* * *

**Len POV:**

No entiendo porque hice eso no lo comprendo ¿Cómo es que fui tan estúpido como para besarla? Será que ¿me estoy enamorando de Akita Rin? Eso no es posible ella está comprometida y bueno yo, yo puedo tener a la que desee ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto Rei una vez que subí a su auto.

-La bese.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me grito-No permitiré que ella caiga en tu juego.

-Ella no es un juego Rei.

-No me digas que el grandiosa Kagamine Len por fin se ha enamorado.

-Yo no he dicho eso Rei solo dije que no es un juego.

-Pero ¿ella no te odia?

-No lo sé Rei espero que no. Mejor vayamos a casa.

-Claro.

Después de lo que paso hoy estaba realmente confundido y cansado así que cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación darme una ducha y ponerme mi pijama. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas yo no podía estar enamorado de ella pero de una cosa estaba segura.

-Tú no eres un juego Rin-susurre para después caer dormido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les gustara y sé que había tardado un poco e escribir pero es que no había tenido inspiración y ahora que volvió me siento muy feliz por lo que en compensación dentro de poco les traeré una nueva historia.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado para mi hermanito David y para una amiga suya que también empieza a ser mi amiga gracias Susy.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, les prometo que intentare ser más constante.**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Odio a primera vista.

**Espero que el capítulo anterior fuera de su agrado y lamento mucho la demora ya que esta semana fue mi primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones y aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario ni a despertarme temprano y con todo lo que me ha pasado había estado muy cansada.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.6.**

**Len POV:**

La mañana había llegado muy lentamente después de lo que paso con Rin no sabía qué le iba a decir ni cómo iba a reaccionar ella lo más probable es que me odiara y más después de haberle robado un beso. Toda la noche me la pase pensando en ese momento yo nunca me había metido a la casa de una chica a escondidas siempre esperaba a que ellas me invitaran como pasaba siempre con Miki y Miku ya que sus padres casi nunca estaban pero nunca había hecho eso ni siquiera había pensado en hacer algo así fue ahí que me di cuenta de que con Rin todo era diferente.

-¿Len?-pregunto mi hermano confundido ya que yo nunca estaba despierto a esas horas.

-Hola Rinto.

-¿Qué haces?

-El desayuno que no es obvio.

-No me refería a eso Len-dijo un poco molesto por mi respuesta.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu nunca estas despierto a esta hora ¿paso algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Algo así.

-¿Una chica Len?-pregunto apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-¿Por qué todos creen que se relaciona con una chica?-pregunte irritado.

-Bueno Len digamos que realmente tú no tienes problemas a menos que sean de chicas.

-De acuerdo si es una chica.

-¿Y esta vez es enserio o solo otro de tus juguetes?

-¿Te acuerdas de la mesera de la cafetería de la semana pasada?

-¿La rubia amiga de Mikuo?

-Si ella.

-¿No creí que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas Len?

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero no creo que caiga tan rápido en tu juego-dio burlón.

-Es que ella no es un juego Rinto.

-¿Realmente te enamoraste Len?

-No puedo asegurarte que estoy enamorado de ella pero si puedo asegurarte que ella es diferente a las demás.

-Vaya para que Kagamine Len diga eso ella debe de ser muy especial.

-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno son tres. Ella es una Akita, su padre me odia y está comprometida.

-Hay Len en que líos te metes bueno te deseo suerte hermano yo ya me tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿No desayunas?

-Iba a comprar algo camino a la escuela.

-Hay jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-pregunto sentándose en la mesa otra vez.

-Hotcakes y jugo de naranja. Siéntate ya casi término.

* * *

Después de desayunar con mi hermano ambos nos dirigimos a la escuela, al llegar me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ya que todo mi club de fans estaban esperándome en la entrada cosa que era raro ya que muy pocas iban a recibirme por la mañana desde que Nero llego. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Rin? En cuanto entre a la escuela me dirigí a su salón, cuando llegue me encontré a una peli rosa la cual no dejaba de mirar su celular con desesperación.

-Mmmmm…..Buenos días….

-Hola-respondió fríamente.

-¿No sabes si Akita Rin está en el salón?- en cuanto dije eso volteo a verme muy angustiada y sorprendida.

-¿Kagamine? No, no han llegado ni ella ni sus hermanos y Kaito tampoco y estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?

-Espero que no- en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar por lo que ella contesto-espera un minuto es ella.

_-Si ¿Rin? ¿Dónde estás? me tienes muy preocupada ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?_

_-….._

_-Menos mal. Entonces ¿te veo después de receso?_

_-….._

_-Rin alguien te está buscando aquí en el salón._

_-….._

_-Kagamine Len._

_-….._

_-No lo sé déjame preguntarle-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la bocina- _¿Para qué viniste a buscar a Rin?

-E es que quería hablar con ella de lo que paso ayer-dije bastante sonrojado.

-Está bien-fue lo único que respondió para después seguir hablando con ella.

Después de que la peli rosada me ignorara me dirigí a mi salón ya que faltaba poco para que tocaran, en el recorrido hacia mi salón escuche muchos murmullos de que los Akita habían faltado y que lo más probable era que no se presentaran ese día a clases pero por lo poco que escuche al parecer llegarían después de receso así que más tranquilo entre a mi salón donde encontré a Len.

* * *

**Rin Pov:**

La mañana había sido tranquila hasta que papá dijo que teníamos que acompañarlo a la empresa, al principio me extraño eso ya que por lo general nosotros no vamos para allá a menos de que sea un asunto muy importante como mi compromiso con Kaito y el de Neru con Akaito, una fiesta o que Nero seria el siguiente dueño. Así que después de desayunar todos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a las empresas Akita.

-Esperen aquí todos- dijo mi madre mientras tomaba el brazo de mi padre para después entrar a la oficina.

-Así que también a ustedes los hicieron venir-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa por lo que todos volteamos a verlo, Neru después de verlo saco su celular y empezó a teclear en él, Nero solo se limitó a sentarse en su asiento en cuanto a mí al ver a Kaito fui a sentarme con él.

-Buenos días Kaito.

-Hola Rin.

-¿Sabes porque nos trajeron?

-Creo que será por una fiesta de la empresa.

-Así que… ¿Necesitan nuestras ideas de nuevo?

-Supongo que sí.

-En ese caso solo debieron de haber traído a Nero, Neru y a Akaito no a nosotros.

-Tienes razón pero ya que estamos aquí no podemos hacer nada.

-Es cierto.

-¿Luka no se va a preocupar porque no fuiste?

-Es lo más probable creo que la llamare en un rato para avisarle.

-Es una buena idea ¿Quieres?-dijo acercándome un helado.

* * *

-No gracias ¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto helado?

-Es que el helado es lo mejor que hay-respondió con una mirada soñadora.

-No es cierto son las naranjas.

-El helado.

-Las naranjas.

-El helado.

-Las naranjas.

-Silencio los dos-escuchamos un grito proveniente de la oficina.

-Lo sentimos-dijimos al unísono para después agachar la cabeza.

-Voy a llamar a Luka-dije levantándome de mi asiento para después alejarme.

_-¿Luka?_

_-….._

_-Hola, estoy en la empresa de mi papá no ha pasado nada al parecer es solo para lo de la fiesta de cada año._

_-…_

_-Sí creo que más o menos después de receso llego._

_-…._

_-¿Quién?_

_-….._

_-¡¿Por qué?!_

_-…_

_-Luego te cuento Luka._

_-…_

_-Si después de clases vamos a mi casa y te cuento. Adiós me tengo que ir._

_-….._

-¿Rin?

-Dime Kaito.

-Ya tenemos que entrar.

-Claro.

* * *

Después de entrar a la oficina nos hicieron sentarnos a todos para después poner una presentación.

-Buenos días chicos. Los invitamos hoy para que nos dieran su opinión respecto a esta presentación para la fiesta de la empresa que será la semana que entra.

-Puedes empezar-dijo mi padre.

-Gracias señor Akita.

Una vez que termino la tediosa junta donde nos hicieron aportar algunas ideas para la fiesta a cada quien nos dieron 4 boletos para nuestros amigos, después de eso todos nos subimos a uno de los carros y nos llevaron a nuestras escuelas.

-¿A quién invitaras Rin?-pregunto Kaito curioso.

-A Luka, Rui y a Rei y también a Mikou.

-¿Tu a quien invitaras Neru-chan?-pregunto Akaito curioso.

-Pues a Teto, a Len-kun, a Lenka y a Rinto.

-¿Por qué a Len?

-Pues porque es muy lindo-dijo con ligero sonrojo cosa que me causo un poco de gracia.

-Len no es "lindo"-contesto Akaito molesto.

-Si lo es ¿no es verdad Rin?

-Bu bueno si es algo guapo pero yo tampoco creo que sea lindo.

-Ves Rin me apoya.

-Cállate baka.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Dell para después abrir la puerta y ayudarnos a Neru y a mí a bajar.

-Gracias Dell-respondí con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que señorita pero creo que alguien viene hacia aquí y la busca a usted-susurro eso para después señalar a cierto rubio que venía corriendo.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Espere a que Rin regresara durante todo el receso, cuando tocaron decidí saltarme la primer clase para ver si llegaba e ir a recibirla pero en ningún momento llego ya iban a tocar para avisar que la clase había terminado hasta que vi un carro estacionándose afuera de la escuela de donde bajo una pequeña rubia de ojos ámbar sino mal recuerdo su nombre es Neru y es hermana de Rin, después salió Rin tan linda como siempre con su cabello rubio adornado por un listón así que me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba pero alguien me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-Hola Neru-chan.

-Hola Len-kun ¿viniste a verme?

-Pues de hecho vine a hablar con Rin- respondí mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-Ya veo-dijo algo desilusionada.

-Pero también me alegra mucho verte a ti Neru-chan es solo que es muy importante que hable con ella.

Después de decirle eso a Neru me dirigí al auto negro del cual había bajado.

-¡Rin!

-Ho hola Len.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Pues es que fuimos a la empresa de papá.

-¿Tus hermanos y tú?

-También Kaito y Akaito.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los ayudamos a planear la fiesta y nos dieron cuatro boletos para invitar a quien quisiéramos.

-¿Me invitaras?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque invitare a otras personas.

-Ya veo.

-Pero creo que alguien más te invitara.

-¿En serio?

-Si pero será una fiesta de disfraces.

-Entonces ¿tengo que ir buscando un disfraz?

-Supongo.

-Rin vamos tenemos que ir a nuestro salón-dijo un peli azul tomando la mano de Rin.

-Voy Kaito. Nos vemos Len adiós-dio agitando su mano.

Después de eso yo también regrese a mi salón donde encontré a Rei discutiendo con Meiko sobre quien sabe que cosas la verdad no me interesaba, lo que realmente me importaba en ese momento era ver a Rin y a Kaito separados creo que esta noche volveré a visitarla.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capituló por favor dejen reviews también quería avisarles que pronto subiré una historia nueva espero que sea de su agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por no actualizar.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado para HarukiNozomi. Gracias por tu comentario realmente me hizo muy feliz leerlo.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	7. Chapter 7

Odio a primera vista.

**Bueno como todos ya saben se me ha dificultado un poco escribir ya que empecé de nuevo las clases pero eso no significa que dejare de lado mis historias y sigo trabajando en una nueva para ustedes realmente espero que les guste al igual que las otras dos y lamento mucho si demoro un poco en escribir Mi vida contigo es solo que he tenido falta de inspiración así que les pido una disculpa.**

**Por otro lado quería agradecerle a Rui-chan por habernos recomendado a mi hermano y a mí y también a HarukiNozomi-chan por ese review realmente me gustó mucho. Muchas gracias a ambas y también a todos los que leen nuestras historias, realmente les agradecemos que lo hagan y espero que disfruten de ellas al leerlas tanto como nosotros disfrutamos al escribirlas.**

**Eso me recuerda que tengo un anuncio importante:**

**En la historia de Agente Azul habrá nuevos personajes por si son fans de Rin y Len no se lo pierdan ya que saldrán a partir del capítulo 6.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento así que… ¡Empecemos! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap.7.**

**Rin POV:**

Después de clases Luka y yo fuimos a mi casa donde comimos y charlamos por un rato hasta que recordé que hoy tenia trabajo así que tome mi uniforme y nos dirigimos hacia la estación del tren ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar y por ser algo tarde había bastante tráfico por lo que preferí no pedirle a Dell que me llevara cosa que a mi madre molesto de sobremanera, una vez que llegamos abordamos el primer tren que nos dejaba por mi trabajo después de un rato llegamos a la estación indicada, bajamos muy deprisa del tren y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Cuando entramos todos en la cafetería nos veían de manera extraña cosa que no me importo ni me molesto así que decidí ir a cambiarme para comenzar a trabajar ya que milagrosamente no había llegado tarde.

-Rin ¿ahora si me contaras?-pregunto Luka con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Contarte qué?

-Lo que paso entre Kagamine y tú.

-No pasó nada ente nosotros.

-Rin no me mientas-se cruzó de brazos para después hacer un puchero bastante infantil.

-¿Por qué Luka hace pucheros?-pregunto una voz bastante conocida para Luka y para mí.

-Es que no le quiero contar "lo que paso entre Kagamine y yo"-le respondí a Meito cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y paso algo entre ustedes?-pregunto Meito arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía divertidamente.

-No-respondí con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Vamos Rin cuéntanos sabemos que mientes-dijo Luka tomando mis manos.

-De acuerdo- solté un sonoro suspiro para después escuchar una pequeña celebración por parte de mis amigos- Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche después de que Kaito se fuera a su casa…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Volví a subir a mi habitación, cuando entre note que había dejado los ventanales abiertos así que decidí salir al balcón para poder ver la luna._

_-Rin- escuche que alguien me llamaba así que decidí asomarme._

_-Aaaa-fue lo único que pude articular ya que estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro._

_-Shhh no hagas ruido me descubrirán._

_-¿Qu que haces aquí Len?_

_-Quería verte._

_-¿Cómo es que entraste?_

_-Rei me ayudo._

_-¿Cómo subiste?_

_-Por ahí-dijo señalando un árbol y una enredadera que se encontraban cerca de mi habitación._

_-¿Te lastimaste?_

_-Un poco las manos pero no importa-dijo mostrándome sus manos junto con una sonrisa._

_-Estás loco-dije viéndolo fríamente-Ven vamos a que te cure._

_-Está bien-dijo entrando a mi habitación._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Qué tal si te caías y te lastimabas?_

_-Solo quería verte Rin._

_-¿Por porque?-pregunte levemente sonrojada._

_-Porque no quisiste salir conmigo._

_-Te dije que tenía que hacer un trabajo-dije entrando al baño con el siguiéndome- Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones._

_-R Rin-sama ¿está bien?-pregunto Haku entrando al baño encontrándome con Len-¿Qui quién es él? ¿Le ha hecho daño?_

_-Tranquila Haku él es Len es un amigo vino hace unos días a la casa y no, no me ha hecho nada pero si mi madre pregunta que paso tu dile que solo fue porque vi una araña pero no le digas que Len está aquí._

_-Pe pero Rin-sama…._

_-Tranquila Haku cuando lo termine de curar se ira._

_-Está bien Rin-sama._

_-Gracias._

_-Ves lo que ocasionas Len._

_-Lo siento Rin pero no creí que gritarías tanto._

_-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?_

_-N no lo sé nunca había entrado a la habitación de una chica de esta forma._

_-Talvez debiste de haberlo pensado mejor._

_-Talvez-dijo acercando mucho a mi rostro._

_-S si-respondí tratando de alejarme sin embargo no funciono ya que me acorralo contra la pared._

_-Tranquila no te hare nada-dijo acariciando mi mejilla._

_-L Len su suéltame._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Me pones nerviosa._

_-Está bien te soltare-dijo alejándose de mi- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas._

_-Cre creo que ya deberías de irte Len es algo tarde._

* * *

_-¿No me puedo quedar?_

_-N no si mi padre te descubre aquí es capaz de matarte._

_-Pero solo estamos charlando a menos que la princesa quiera algo más-dijo con sonrisa y mirada picaras cosa que me asusto._

_-N no Len._

_-De acuerdo tenía que intentarlo princesa no te molestes solo jugaba._

_-Bueno puedes quedarte un rato más. Pero ahora sal que me quiero duchar._

_-¿No quieres que te ayude?-susurro muy cerca de mi oído cosa que me causo escalofríos._

_-¡NO!-grite sacándolo del baño a patadas para después cerrar con seguro la puerta. Espero que cuando salga ya no esté ahí-susurre para después empezar a desvestirme._

_**20 min después **_

_Había pasado todo este tiempo encerrada en el baño esperando a que él se fuera cosa que realmente deseaba que pasara ya que era bastante tarde y mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que salí del baño y me adentre en la obscuridad de mi habitación, cuando note que no estaba sentado en mi cama ni en mi sillón me relaje ya que no quería pasar más tiempo con él en mi cuarto. Estaba realmente feliz hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y cubría mi boca para impedir que gritara._

_-MMMMM-intente gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero su mano no me lo permitía._

_-Te ves hermosa con ese pijama-susurro en mi odio-princesa._

_-MMMMM._

_-Lo siento ¿Te lastimo? Perdón será mejor que te suelte solo no grites._

_-¿Que te ocurre maldito idiota? Casi me muero del susto…..- no me permitió seguir hablando ya que me beso y yo le correspondí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Yo no soy así._

_-Lo siento-fue lo primero que dijo cuándo nos separamos._

_-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunte mientras tocaba mis labios._

_-Porque no te callabas. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenas noches princesa hasta mañana-dijo bastante sonrojado mientras salía por el balcón_

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Vaya así que Kagamine no solo se metió a tu cuarto…-dijo Meito bastante sorprendido.

-Sino que también te beso y tú le correspondiste-Continuo Luka igual de sorprendida.

-¿Es tan malo eso?

-¿Te gusto Rin?-pregunto Luka mientras me agarraba de los hombros.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues el beso.

-Mmmmm creo que sí.

-¿Segura que no te estas enamorando de el?

-No Luka eso es imposible.

-No lo es Rin además se supone que tu sales con Kaito ¿él sabe de eso?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces puede que Kagamine si te guste después de todo.

-No diga tonterías Luka.

-No son tonterías.

-Así que se besaron-dijo Meito todavía concentrado en el beso.

-Olvídenlo iré a trabajar.

* * *

Después de pasar todo lo que quedaba de la tarde atendiendo mesas y viendo como Luka discutía de algunas cosas con Meito por fin llegó la hora de la salida así que me fui a cambiar y de paso llame a Dell para que nos fuera a recoger la verdad eso ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre pero al menos así podía contarle a Dell sobre mi día y recibir consejos de su parte así que no me molestaba. Poco después de llamar a Dell el llego a recogernos a Luka y a mí, primero la pasamos a dejar a su casa y charlamos mientras nos dirigíamos a la mía. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice al bajar fue ir a mi cuarto, encender las luces, dejar mis cosas y meterme al baño para darme una relajante ducha que duro alrededor de 20 min, una vez que salí con mi pijama azul con lunares negros me sorprendió encontrarme a cierto rubio sentado en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Len?

-Quería verte.

-Pues yo a ti no así que vete.

-No me quiero ir-dijo recostándose en mi cama-Tu cama es muy cómoda Rinny.

-Len tienes que irte.

-¿No puedo dormir esta noche en tu cama?

-No Len pero en serio te tienes que ir estoy muy cansada.

-Vamos Rin déjame dormir aquí.

-Sabes eres muy molesto-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado suyo.

-¿Eso significa que si?

-¿Rei no te está esperando?

-No, le dije que mañana lo veía.

-¿Él sabe que te quedaras aquí?

-No, cree que regresare a casa.

-Eres un caso perdido Kagamine.

-Pero te gusta este caso perdido y no lo puedes negar Akita-dijo rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

-No me gustas Kagamine.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro.

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta Len me estaba besando de nuevo y yo no me estaba negando, el beso duro hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, de haber sido posible nos hubiéramos seguido besando todavía más pero ambos necesitábamos aire.

-Entonces ¿Me gane otro beso?

-No tienes tanta suerte.

-¿Quieres ver?

-No, ya vete.

-¿No me ibas a dejar dormir aquí?

-De acuerdo pero te quedas en el sillón y te vas antes de las 6 am.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a esa hora viene Haku y no quiero que vaya a decirle a mi madre que te encontró aquí.

-¿Tan malo sería?

-Soy una Akita.

-No te gusta serlo ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia Len.

-Tenemos toda la noche.

-Pues siempre me han tratado con muchos privilegios cuando yo siempre quise ser tratada como una persona normal.

-Pero eso no es malo Rin.

-Talvez no Len pero cuando las personas se enteran de que soy una Akita siempre me buscan por conveniencia.

-Yo no te haría algo si Rinny.

-¿Por qué?

* * *

-Porque en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte el cual realmente es poco me he dado cuenta de que no eres como todas esas niñas mimadas-dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla.

-¿E en serio piensas eso?

-Por supuesto Rin.

-Len y ya es tarde vamos a dormir.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Ya te dije que no.

-Vamos Rin no te hare nada malo.

-Ten una almohada y una cobija ahí está el sillón.

-Eres mala.

-Buenas noches-fue lo último que dije antes de acostarme y quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté sentí que me faltaba espacio así que decidí voltearme para después encontrarme con unos lindos ojos color esmeralda que me observaban como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Te desperté?-pregunto de una forma muy dulce mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-N no.

-Me alegra.

-¿Qué hora es Len?

-5:20.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?

-¿Quería despedirme de ti antes de irme?- siguió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Pero nos veremos en la escuela.

-Pero tengo que esperar mucho para poder verte de nuevo.

-Len suenas como un niño pequeño.

-¿Quieres que venga a recogerte en un rato?

-No puedo Len mi padre se molestara.

-No tiene por qué enterarse princesa.

-Pero todos los sirvientes te verán.

-¿Quién dijo que nos veríamos aquí?

-¿Entonces?

-Te veo a las 6.40 en la estación.

-Bu bueno.

-Bueno mi princesa me tengo que ir la veo en un rato-dijo eso para después darme un rápido beso.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Al llegar a mi casa revise mi celular para ver la hora, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 6 así que entre y fui directamente al baño de mi cuarto para tomar una rápida ducha, una vez que salí me coloque el uniforme y seque mi cabello para después cepillarlo y atarlo en mi típica coleta. Cuando revise la hora eran 6:10 así que fui rápidamente a la cocina donde encontré a Rinto preparando su desayuno.

-Buenos días Len.

-Buenos días Rinto.

-Anoche no llegaste a dormir.

-Lose Rinto.

-¿Dónde estabas? No, ya se déjame adivinar. Estabas en la casa de alguna chica.

-Así es.

-¿Esta vez quien fue tu victima?

-No sé de qué me hablas hermanito.

-Claro que sabes de que te hablo Len no te hagas el tonto.

-De acuerdo si estuve en casa de una chica pero no le hice nada.

* * *

-Eso significa ¿que solo dormiste?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es.

-O esa chica es muy importante o simplemente te rechazo.

-Ella es muy importante.

-¿La mesera del otro día?

-Sí y me tengo que dar prisa no la quiero dejar esperando.

-¿Iras a recogerla?

-Así es te veo más tarde hermanito aun que dudo que llegue a dormir hoy.

-Tú no cambias.

Salí de la casa con mucha prisa ya que no quería hacer esperar a Rin ya que a pesar de que había pasado toda la noche con ella tenía muchas ganas de verla nuevamente así que acelere para llegar más rápido a la estación donde la vi sentada en una banca viendo su celular.

-¡Rin!-grite al ver que ella se había levantado.

-¡Len!- grito mientras corría hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ten sube hay que darnos prisa-dije mientras le entregaba un casco.

-Claro-dijo mientras se colocaba el casco para después subirse a la moto y aferrarse a mí.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado para Rui-chan, HarukiNozomi, mi hermano David y para mi amigo Fernando.**

**Muchas gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto actualizare la historia de Mi vida contigo.**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Odio a primera vista.

**Espero que el capitulo anterior les gustara y que también leyeran la historia de Agente azul. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.8.**

**Rin POV:**

Después de que Len arranco su moto me aferre con más fuerza a su suéter ya que tenía miedo de caer o de que algo me pasara cosa que le causó mucha gracias la verdad aun no entiendo cómo fue que termine aceptando que él me llevara a la escuela sin embargo no es algo que me molestara, Len puede ser un mujeriego pero es muy buena persona y aun que no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo me he dado cuenta de que es muy lindo tampoco puedo negar que es muy guapo pero aun así sé que para el soy un juego y eso hace que me duela un poco.

-Rin- la forma en la que decía mi nombre hacia que me dieran escalofríos.

-Mande.

-Ya llegamos-dijo para después bajarse de su moto y ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias por traerme Len.

-No hay de qué. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asuste?

-No, no fue eso.

-Entonces ¿paso algo?

-No, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En la razón por la que haces esto.

-Bu bueno eso es porque somos amigos Rin- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando dijo eso.

-No me refería a eso Len sino a que te quedes a dormir en mi cuarto y que me beses de la nada.

-Mira Rin ya es muy tarde tenemos que ir a clases- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿No vienes?

-Si ya voy.

Cuando entramos a la escuela había algunas personas las cuales nos veían raro talvez era porque Len y yo estábamos caminando juntos y también porque él me había traído a la escuela.

-¡Len!-grito alguien mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Era una chica de cabello corto peliverde me parecía que su nombre era Megumi.

-Hola Gumi-dijo fríamente cosa que me sorprendió sin embargo Gumi no quito su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Esta noche iras a mi casa Len-kun?-pregunto de forma seductora para después poner su dedo en el pecho de Len.

-Lo siento Gumi pero esta noche estaré con Rin-dijo mirándome pícaramente.

-Ni lo pienses Len-respondí para después comenzar a caminar hacia mi casillero.

-Rin no te enojes no lo decía en serio solo fue una broma- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de doblar hacia la derecha para ir a mi casillero donde me esperaba Luka.

-Hola Rin.

-Hola Luka.

-¿Sabes porque hay tanto alboroto?

-Solo es Len.

-Ya veo así que ahora lo llamas por su nombre-dijo con una sonrisa pícara la cual ignore.

-Somos amigos ahora tengo que hacerlo- dije para después sacar mis libros.

-Los amigos no se besan Rin-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante- ni duermen juntos.

-¿De qué está hablando Rin?- pregunto esta vez Luka la cual observaba a Len y a mí de forma extraña- No me digas que tú y el….

-No Luka no es lo que estás pensando.

-Déjala que piense lo que quiera princesa- dijo para después tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a el- realmente te ves adorable cuando estas dormida.

-Cállate Len- dije sonrojada para después pegarle con uno de mis libros en la cabeza.

-Auch eso duele Rin.

-Es para que aprendas a callarte- guarde todos mis libros en la mochila y después agarre a Luka de la muñeca- Vamos Luka.

* * *

Después de eso Luka y yo nos dirigimos al salón donde encontramos a Kaito leyendo un libro mientras comía un helado, yo todavía no entendía cómo es posible que comiera helado tan temprano aunque bueno últimamente estaba haciendo mucho calor desde temprano, decidí ignorar eso y saludarlo.

-Buenos días-dijimos Luka y yo al unísono.

-Buenos días- respondió sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Oye Rin.

-Mande Luka.

-¿Por qué hay rosas en tu lugar?

-Deben de ser para alguien más Luka talvez se equivocaron.

-Mira tiene una tarjeta.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice "Rin mi hermosa princesa me gustaría estar solo contigo en el receso ¿crees que eso pueda ser posible? Te espero en el patio cerca del árbol con el columpio ven sola". Qué lindo Rin, tienes que ir.

-¿No dice quien las mando?

-Nop. Kaito ¿tu viste quien las dejo?

-No, cuando llegue ya estaban ahí pero deberías de ponerlas en agua.

-¿Crees que deba ir Kaito?-pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Yo creo que si Rin.

-Espera ¿ustedes no están comprometidos?

-Si pero a mí me gusta Miku y Rin lo sabe.

-Y a mí me gusta pues nadie pero tampoco me quiero casar con Kaito, lo considero un hermano.

-Y yo a Rin como mi pequeña hermana así que creo que debería de ir.

-Entonces esta decidido cuando termine la clase de música vas directamente al patio y yo no te acompañare-dijo Luka con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni yo- dijo esta vez Kaito.

-De acuerdo-dije haciendo un pequeño puchero el cual nadie noto.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente a excepción de la clase de música ya que al estar Len ahí cantando y tocando la guitarra solo se escuchaban suspiros de la mayoría de las chicas las cuales deseaban poder cantar junto a él. Una vez que termino su canción se fue a sentar a mi lado donde me gane miradas recelosas de sus fans.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí estuvo muy bonita.

-Me alegra que te gustar Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-La cante para ti.

-Gra gracias Len.

-No agradezcas.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye Rin.

-Dime Len.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?

-Hoy tengo trabajo Len pero que te parece si salimos el sábado en la tarde.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

* * *

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase por lo que guarde mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta para después ir a mi casillero a dejar algunas cosas. Una vez que llegue a mi casillero guarde mis libros y me dirigí al patio, cuando llegue solo alcance a ver a alguien recargado en el árbol así que decidí acercarme.

-Ho hola.

-Rin no creí que vendrías- al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente supe quién era.

-¡¿Len?!

-Si Rin. ¿Te gustaron las rosas que deje en tu lugar?

-Si Len son hermosas pero ¿no era más fácil decírmelo en clase de música?

-Tal vez pero no hubiera sido una sorpresa.

-Tienes razón pero eres bastante raro.

-¿Raro? Me han dicho todo tipo de cosas pero raro no además eres a la primera chica a la que le regalo rosas y me llamas raro. No puedo complacerte con nada-dijo esto un poco avergonzado y con un puchero el cual lo hacía ver bastante tierno.

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio que?

-¿Soy a la primera chica a la que le regalas rosas?

-Pu pues si es normal- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No creí que fueras de esa clase de chicos Len.

-¿De cuáles?

-De los que son lindos y tiernos.

-Bueno es que nunca había tenido la necesidad de serlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene importancia.

-Oye Len.

-Dime.

-Creo que no se mucho de ti.

-Yo tampoco se mucho de ti-dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

-¿Por qué estas con Kaito?

-Ah eso es porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando teníamos 10 años.

-Vaya creo que eso es demasiado.

-Un poco pero es normal mis padres se casaron por las mismas razones y esperan que Kaito y yo hagamos lo mismo.

-¿Y a ti te gusta Kaito?

-Bueno él es atractivo y muy lindo pero a mí no me gusta de esa forma y sé que al tampoco le gusto de esa manera.

-¿Entonces no habría ningún problema si yo…..- no termino de decir lo último ya que había comenzado a besarme.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Había citado a Rin en este lugar porque era el más alejado y tranquilo que había dentro de la escuela pero nunca creí que terminaríamos besándonos al menos no dentro de la escuela alguien podría vernos y pensarían mal de Rin y yo no quería que eso pasara pero no podía dejar de besarla y al parecer ella a mí tampoco, el único momento en el que nos separamos fue hasta que nuestros pulmones necesitaban oxígeno.

-L lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir.

-No te preocupes Len también ha sido culpa mía.

-¡Aléjate de ella Kagamine!- escuche que me gritaba alguien a lo lejos por lo que retire mi mano de la mejilla de Rin mientras un peli azul se acercaba hecho una furia.

-Ka Kaito n no ha sido culpa de el- respondió Rin poniéndose de escudo para que no me pasara nada.

-¡Rin tú no sabes qué clase de persona es este tipo!- dijo señalándome.

-¡No Kaito el que no tiene idea de qué clase de persona es eres tú!-dijo gritándole cosa que me sorprendió y al parecer no fue al único que sorprendió- Len talvez sea un mujeriego y siempre esta jugado con los sentimientos de las chicas pero es muy amable dulce y tierno.

-¿E en serio piensas eso de mi aunque me meta a tu cuarto a escondidas?

-¡¿Cómo que se mete a tu cuarto a escondidas?!

-¡Len se supone que no debías de decir eso!

-¡Lo siento no estaba pensando cuando dije eso!

-Rin vámonos- Kaito la tomo de la mano para después comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-¡Kaito suéltame!

-¡Shion!- grite haciendo que Kaito se detuviera y volteara a mirarme- tienes razón talvez no soy el chico que Rin merece pero al menos sé que a una chica no se le trata de esa manera.

-¡Cállate Kagamine y no te le vuelvas a acercar a Rin!

-¡No es justo!-grito Rin para después soltarse del agarre de Kaito y correr hacia mí- ¡¿Por qué a ti si te puede gustar alguien como Miku y a mí no me puede gustar alguien con Len?!

-Rin….-fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-¿Rin a ti te gusta Kagamine?

-Ese no es el punto Kaito

-Entonces has lo que quieras Rin.

Después de que Rin y yo nos quedáramos solos otra vez ninguno pronuncio ni una sola palabra así pasaron varios minutos, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese fúnebre silencio era la respiración de ambos, el sonido de los pájaros y de las hojas de los arboles siendo movidas por el viento. Cuando por fin decidí hablar ella me interrumpió.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió Len.

-No Rin todo ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno yo fui el que te cito aquí, también fui yo el que te beso y yo también dije que había estado en tu cuarto, es mi culpa que Shion se enojara contigo-cuando dije eso realmente me sentía arrepentido no quería que Rin tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Len aunque realmente estaba molesta con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que a Kaito siempre le ha gustado Miku, desde que éramos pequeños ella le gusta pero en la secundaria cuando a mí me llego a gustar Rei él ya tenía fama de jugar con las chicas y bueno él no me dejo salir nunca con él porque creía que el jugaría conmigo.

-¿Entonces tú eras la chica que a Rei le gustaba en la secundaria?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno cuando estábamos en secundaria Rei me dijo que le gustaba una chica rubia muy linda pero no creí que fueras tú.

-¿Y yo también le gustaba a Rei?

-Sí.

-Talvez si no hubiera tenido esa fama lo nuestro hubiera sido posible y mi padre no se hubiera opuesto a nuestra relación.

-Rin.

-Mande.

-¿Aun te gusta?

-¿Rei?

-Sí.

-Pues bueno ahora que lo pienso después de que eso pasara Rei dejo de gustarme así que seguimos siendo amigos ahora y me alegro de cierta forma que no hubiera pasado nada entre nos otros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te pude conocer-dijo esto último en un susurro provocando un ligero sonrojo en mí.

-Me alegro que no hubiera algo más entre ustedes.

-¿Por qué?

-No me hubiera gustado traicionar a mi mejor amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada importante-dije para después levantarme del pasto.

-Me tengo que ir, en unos minutos sonara la campana- en ese momento inconscientemente tome su mano y la atraje a mí para abrazarla.

* * *

-Quédate.

-¿Ehh?

-Quédate Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero estar contigo así que quédate por favor.

-Pero las clases….

-No te preocupes solo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados hasta que decidí soltarla, faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que las clases comenzaran por lo que decidimos correr para no llegar tarde realmente me había gustado pasar esos minutos abrazando a Rin ella era tan frágil delicada y pequeña que me hacía quedarme abrazándola por las tiempo pero eso no se podría por lo menos no ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo lamento mucho haber tardado en subirlo es solo que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir por la escuela y hace poco me regalaron un libro así que se puede decir que últimamente me la vivo metida en los libros pero intentare se mas contante y también quería decirles que la nueva historia está casi lista dentro de poco podrán entrar a leerla y también subiré un nuevo capítulo de mi vida contigo así que no se lo pierdan.**

**¿Leyeron la historia de Agente Azul? En lo personal fue una historia muy buena escrita por mi hermanito espero que les haya gustado esa también.**

**HarukiNozomi: Jajaja tu frase típica me gusta yo suelo usarla con mi amigas en algunas ocasiones, me gustan mucho tus reviews y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis capítulos y espero que también te guste la nueva historia y la de mi vida contigo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Odio a primera vista

**Espero que el capitulo anterior fuera de su agrado y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, si les soy sincera realmente no sabia que escribir y llevaba días así pero hoy me sentí muy feliz y con muchísimas ganas de escribir así que este capítulo está dedicado a todos mis queridos lectores. Que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.9.**

**Len POV:**

Después de regresar a mi salón me encontré con Rei el cual no dejaba de verme de forma extraña por lo que decidí ignorarlo y dirigirme a mi lugar en donde había una nota a la cual no le tome importancia ya que debía de ser de alguna chica que quería pasar una noche conmigo y a la cual tendría que rechazar ya que planeaba ir a ver a Rin esta noche.

-Len- escuche que Rei me llamaba por lo que decidí darme la vuelta encontrándome con un semblante bastante aterrador

-Dime Rei- respondí con indiferencia.

-Quiero hablar contigo en otro lugar-dijo bastante serio.

-Amigo ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si solo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Vamos afuera.

-De acuerdo.

Después de que salimos del salón Rei se alejó lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera vernos ni escuchar de lo que hablábamos cosa que realmente me sorprendió ya que a el nunca le había importado que escucharan nuestras conversaciones y esta era la segunda vez que hacia algo como esto por lo que intuí que hablaríamos de algo muy importante.

-¿Pasa algo Rei? ¿De qué querías hablar?-pregunte preocupado por mi amigo.

-¿Qué hacías hoy con Rin?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunte algo sorprendido.

-Todo el mundo está enterado yo soy tu mejor amigo y fui el último en enterarme de que habían llegado juntos y de que aparte pasaron todo el receso juntos.

-No es como si fuera algo extraño.

-Claro que lo es Len- dijo haciendo un escándalo- estas saliendo con Rin y no me lo cuentas.

-No te lo conté precisamente porque pasaría esto y además NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO.

-¿Entonces como explicas esto?-dijo mostrándome unas fotos donde Rin y yo nos estábamos besando.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-pregunte para después quitárselas y comenzar a verlas.

-Eso no importa solo espero que esta vez lo tomes en serio y no la lastimes.

-No planeo lastimarla entiendes Rei.

-No puedo confiar en ti Len.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

-Porque he visto como le rompes el corazón a miles de chicas y no permitiré que Rin sea una más además no puedes y no deberías estar con ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella no es como tu Len, ella es linda y amable siempre se preocupa por los demás sabe que es lo que quiere y tu Len solo piensas en ti, en con quien pasaras la noche ella no es para ti Len no la mereces ella merece a alguien como….

-No me vengas con que merece a alguien como Kaito-dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Ellos están comprometidos Len y el padre de Rin te odia.

-Eso no me importa Rei.

-No será que tú te enamoraste de ella ¿o sí?

-Aun no te lo puedo asegurar Rei pero si te puedo decir que no quiero lastimarla y que solo quiero protegerla.

-Entonces protégela de ti y aléjate de ella.

-Ya no puedo hacer eso Rei.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque no me quiero alejar de ella.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Len? ¿Enamorarla y después alejarte como lo haces con todas?

-No planeo hacerle eso al menos no a ella.

-Piensa bien lo que harás Len solo te advierto que si Rin sufre por tu culpa no te lo perdonare-dijo esto para después alejarse y dejarme confundido en el pasillo.

Las clases ya habían comenzado y no podía entrar al salón como si nada realmente no me sentía bien estaba muy confundido y por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué hacer con una chica, me sentía como un completo idiota no quería lastimarla pero sabía que si ella se quedaba conmigo saldría herida y no podía permitir eso.

-¿Len?- esa dulce voz hizo que dejara esos pensamientos atrás-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Na nada ¿y tú?-pregunte con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bu bueno es que el profesor me pido que fuera a dejar estos cuadernos a la sala de maestros- hasta el momento en que menciono los cuadernos me percaté de que llevaba cargando una pila de cuadernos.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario yo puedo sola- dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Insisto- fue lo único que respondí para después quitarle la mitad de los cuadernos.

-Gracias pero no era necesario.

-No iba a permitir que llevaras todo esto tu sola qué tal si te lastimabas.

-¿Me estás diciendo débil?-pregunto algo molesta.

-N no no es lo que quise decir.

-Jajaja de acuerdo-dijo mostrándome esa hermosa y reluciente sonrisa.

-Rin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tuviste problemas con Kaito?

* * *

-Pues cuando regrese al salón seguía muy molesto y le pedí que habláramos y me dijo que solo estaba cuidando de mí y que no quería verme lastimada.

-¿Tú crees que yo te lastimaría?

-Para serte sincera si Len.

-Ya veo-fue lo único que respondí para después seguir caminando con la cabeza gacha.

-Ya llegamos muchas gracias por la ayuda Len.

-No hay de que-fue lo último que respondí ya que comencé a caminar hacia mi salón.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Entre a la sala de maestros y deje los cuadernos sobre el escritorio del profesor después de eso salí y comencé a caminar hacia mi salón con miles de preguntas atormentándome ¿Por qué Len habrá preguntado eso? ¿Realmente estará bien? Hoy estuvo muy raro primero me dice que nos encontremos en la estación, después me dejo rosas en mi lugar citándome en el patio y ahora esto y ya no sé qué pensar.

-Rin- escuche que me llamaban por lo que decidí voltear a ver quién era.

-Hola Rei-dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro ¿sucede algo?

-Sí.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No le paso nada a Rui verdad?

-No, ella está bien.

-Qué bueno ¿entonces de que querías hablar?

-¿Qué piensas de Len?

-¿De Len?

-Si por favor responde con la verdad.

-Bu bueno es lindo, tierno y amable cuando se lo propone también es muy gracioso y se preocupa mucho aunque sea un playboy es realmente agradable….

* * *

-Rin ¿A ti te gusta Len o sientes algo más por él?

-No lose Rei.

-Estas consiente de que él te puede lastimar mucho ¿verdad?

-Rei no entiendo porque me dices esto ¿no se supone que Len es tu mejor amigo?

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo y porque me importas-dijo esto último en un susurro para después irse y dejarme muy confundida en mi lugar.

Después de eso regrese a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar para comenzar a prestar atención a la clase pero realmente no lo conseguía ya que muchas preguntas rondaban por mi mente en este momento, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir ¿Qué es lo que siento por Len? Es lindo y amable también es guapo, inteligente y caballeroso pero es un mujeriego y sé que me lastimara mucho.

-¡Rin!- escuche que alguien gritaba en mi oído logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Q que paso Luka?

-A mi nada la pregunta más bien es ¿Qué te pasa a ti Rin? Hace más de 10 minutos que salimos de clases y tú sigues perdida en tu mundo.

-No pasa nada Luka es solo que estoy confundida.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Kagamine?

-Si Luka no lo entiendo llega un día y es amable y lindo conmigo y aparte de todo me besa.

-Rin ¿no te estarás enamorando del?

-Jajaja eso es imposible Luka se supone que yo lo odio y el a mi talvez solo hace todo eso para confundirme y vengarse de mí.

-Rin perdona que pregunte esto pero ¿Por qué se vengaría de ti?

-No lose por eso no entiendo nada.

-A mí me parece que él está enamorado de ti y tú de el solo que no lo quieres aceptar.

-Olvídalo Luka ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Después de eso corrí hacia el auto que ya nos esperaba a mis hermanos y a mí para llevarnos de regreso a casa, el camino fue realmente tranquilo ninguno de los cuatro pronunciamos ni una sola palabra y al llegar a casa fue lo mismo comimos y cada quien fue a hacer sus cosas, en mi caso tome mi uniforme y salí corriendo de la casa para no llegar tarde a mi trabajo. El día paso bastante tranquilo en el trabajo no hubo mucha gente por lo que tuve tiempo de adelantar algunas tareas mientras llegaba algún cliente los cuales tardaron, a las 7 mi turno se terminó y Dell fue a recogerme y al igual que en la tarde el recorrido fue tranquilo y silencioso. Cuando llegue a la casa lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación y cambiarme para después bajar a cenar con mi familia.

-Rin ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto mi hermano algo preocupado.

-No no pasa nada.

-¿Segura?-dijo esta vez Neru viéndome raro.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Es raro verte callada y seria-respondió mi madre- ¿Paso algo en la escuela?

-No madre solo estoy cansada.

-Ya veo termina de cenar date un baño y después ve a dormir.

-Si madre.

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre y al final subí a mi habitación darme una ducha y terminar mis tareas, una vez en mi habitación entre al baño y me desvestí para darme una ducha que duro alrededor de 20 min cuando termine salí con mi pijama y una toalla en mi cabeza para secarme el cabello mientras buscaba mi cuaderno de matemáticas en la mochila, cuando lo encontré comencé a hacer mi tarea hasta que un sonido de afuera me desconcentro por lo que salí al balcón a ver qué pasaba encontrándome a Len parado frente a los ventanales.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?-pregunto fríamente.

-No.

-¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?-dije para hacerme a un lado y dejarlo entrar.

-Sobre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar y de vernos Rin- dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero lastimarte y sé que si te quedas conmigo saldrás lastimada.

-Ya veo así que por eso estabas así hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A cuando hablamos en el pasillo.

-Rin ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?

-N no lose Len.

-¿Te gusto?

-No sé.

-Ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa de amargura en su rostro-realmente prefieres a Kaito.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Estas comprometida con el Rin.

* * *

-Pero no es porque yo quiera.

-¡¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?!

-Estar contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q qué dijiste?

-¿Qué quiero estar contigo?-respondí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Rin y yo también quiero estar contigo.

-¿En serio?-pregunte con un brillo en mis ojos.

-Si pero no sé cómo demostrártelo hoy rechace a Gumi porque te quería ver y también pelee con Rei porque él no quería que te lastimara y yo no quiero lastimarte por eso me quería alejar de ti además creí que me odiabas.

-Yo no te odio solo tenía miedo de que me lastimaras como a todas las chicas con las que has estado y no quería ser una más.

-Rin tú no eres una más-dijo acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente- para mi ellas no fueron nada pero desde que te conocí todo ha sido diferente.

-Len...

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Esta noche quédate a dormir conmigo.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-S sí.

Después de eso Len me beso y yo le correspondí realmente no tenia en claro cuál sería nuestra relación desde este momento pero eso no me importaba yo sabía lo que sería por él y el trataba de demostrarme lo que sentía a su manera después de besarnos por un rato me senté en mi escritorio junto con él para terminar mi tarea, una vez que terminamos nos acostamos a dormir como anoche solo que esta vez tenía permiso de abrazarme y de dormir en la cama conmigo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo de nuevo por la demora pero hoy quería aprovechar para escribir ya que tengo tiempo.**

**Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer por favor dejen reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Odio a primera vista

**De nuevo lamento la demora pero como sabrán la escuela entre otras cosas no me han dejado escribir y ya que hoy tuve algo de tiempo lo aproveche para escribir un nuevo capítulo así que espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.10.**

**Len POV:**

Me había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla la verdad es que no recuerdo de que trataba pero todo ese miedo se fue cuando vi durmiendo tan tranquilamente a esa pequeña rubia que tanto adoraba, su rubio cabello se encontraba ligeramente desordenado sobre la esponjosa almohada, la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba descubierto por lo que decidí acomodar la cobija para que quedara completamente cubierta y sus rosados labios se encontraban ligeramente abierto provocándome unas enormes ganas de besarlos pero al verla durmiendo tan cómodamente preferí no despertarla y buscar mi celular para así poder ver la hora. Después de buscar en todas partes recordé que lo había dejado sobre el escritorio de mi princesa por lo que me acerque a él sin hacer ruido alguno, después de buscarlo por unos minutos lo encontré, mi reloj marcaba las 5:30 am supuse que era hora de irme por lo que me dirigí hacia la cama nuevamente para depositar un beso en la frente de Rin y dejarle una nota donde solo ella pudiera verla para después salir por el balcón. Eran las 6:00 am cuando llegue a mi casa por lo que decidí darme una ducha para después bajar a la cocina donde me encontré con Rinto el cual hacia Hotcakes por lo que supuse sabía que me encontraba en casa.

-Buenos días Rinto.

-Buenos días Len ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Le ayude a Rin con su tarea.

-¿De pura casualidad no era tarea de anatomía?

-Jajaja no Rinto, era de matemáticas.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste así Len?

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre he sido así- respondí mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Kagamine Len ambos sabemos que tú solo eres un playboy y que ninguna chica te interesa realmente.

-Eso cambio hermanito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que el sábado tengo una cita con Rin.

-¡¿U una cita?! ¡¿Tu?!

-Si Rinto no entiendo porque te sorprendes tanto.

-Talvez sea porque tu querido hermano nunca tienes citas con chicas a menos de que sean para… Ahora lo entiendo-dijo mientras frotaba su barbilla- Es de esas citas.

-No seas tonto Rinto.

-Entonces ¿A dónde la llevaras?

-Al zoológico.

-¿Estas bromeando no?- pregunto bastante serio para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo creas o no solo la llevare al zoológico y talvez de ahí a….

-Espera no me digas ya sé a dónde- dijo interrumpiéndome mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

-¿En serio?-pregunte inocente.

-Sí, está claro que la llevaras a un hotel-respondió con suficiencia.

-¡No la llevare a un maldito hotel!-grite para después pegarle en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-La llevare por un helado-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Len ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? Ya se estoy soñando debe de ser eso.

-¡Maldito idiota!-grite para después soltarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡No estoy soñando hablabas en serio!

-¡Pues claro que hablaba en serio ¿Qué acaso crees que la voy a lastimar?!

-¿Tengo que responder eso?

-Olvídalo mejor comamos.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente ya que Rinto parecía tener prisa por llegar a la escuela cosa que no era raro en el pero hoy parecía tener más prisa de lo normal por lo que me ofrecí a llevarlo.

-¿Entonces vienes?

-Len sabes que me da miedo esa cosa.

-Solo es una moto Rinto no seas nena nada te pasara.

-¿Seguro?

-Tanto como que me llamo Len Kagamine.

-Confiare en ti pero solo porque tengo prisa.

-Rinto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- al parecer mi pregunta lo había sorprendido ya que se había sonrojado- No me digas ¿Tiene que ver con Lenka?

-Mmmmm pues sí.

-¿Has pensado en declarártele?

-Pero a Lenka le gusta Mikou.

-¿El chico puerro?

-No creo que le guste además como no le vas a gustar tú si eres hermano del sexy y genial Len Kagamine.

-Len te recuerdo que tú eres el guapo y yo el listo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que yo no consigo ninguna chica.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno hoy es viernes y como estoy dejando de ver chicas y Rin tiene trabajo que te parece si te ayudo a mejorar tu apariencia.

-¿Harías eso?

-Eres mi hermano no puedo permitir que digan cosas malas de ti.

-Creo que esa chica Rin comienza a agradarme.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

-Has cambiado mucho desde que estas con ella.

-¿T tú crees?

-Sí.

-Bueno vámonos se te hará tarde.

-Gracias.

* * *

Tardamos poco en llegar a la escuela ya que no había mucho tráfico y el poco que había no era problema para nosotros ya que estábamos usando una motocicleta, en cuanto llegamos a la escuela Rinto se bajó rápidamente de mi moto y comenzó a besar el piso cosa que me dio demasiada risa y lo hizo enojar por lo que se paró rápidamente, me dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a su salón con mucha prisa. Minutos después se detuvo un auto el que conocía demasiado bien por lo que me recargue en un árbol cerca de el para poder encontrarme con Rin rápidamente solo que no fui el único que pensó en acercarse al auto ya que el club de fans de Nero y el de Rin se amontonaron cerca de la puerta y el chofer se tuvo que abrí paso para poder ayudarlos a salir, realmente me compadecí del pobre señor.

-¡Akita-san!- grito una de las chicas ya que Nero había salido del auto.

-Buenos días-saludo con su típica sonrisa de estrella- ¿Nos podrían dejar pasar por favor? Mis hermana y yo tenemos algo de prisa.

-¡¿Rin-chan no vino?!- pregunto uno de los admiradores de Rin preocupado, la verdad es que a mí también me preocupaba que no hubiera venido.

-Tranquilos mi princesa si vino- realmente la forma en la que se refirió a Rin me molesto un poco hasta que recordé que era su hermana.

-¡¿Neru-chan no vino?!- se escuchó gritar desde otro lado _¿Desde cuándo ella tiene club de fans?_

-Lamentablemente Neru se enfermó anoche- se escuchó esta vez la angelical voz de Rin.

-¡¿Esta bien?!

-Si se pondrá bien solo tiene que descansar pero ¿nos dejarían ir a nuestros salones?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono para después irse a sus salones.

-Te veo más tarde pequeña-le dijo Nero a Rin para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si Nero-respondió ella tranquilamente pata después comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba yo.

-Princesa ¿te he dicho que hoy te ves hermosa?

-¿L Len?- pregunto sorprendida para después darse la vuelta- Me asustaste tonto.

-Lo siento ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien gracias y tú.

-Bien pero me hubiera gustado dormir más tiempo contigo.

-¡Len no digas eso! Al menos no aquí- susurro esto último mientras se sonrojaba.

-Rin…

-Di dime Len.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Len llegaremos tarde.

-Está bien está bien pero eso no significa que deja de encantarme tus sonrojos.

-¡L Len!

-Está bien ya vamos.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Realmente espero que nadie nos haya visto de esa forma no es que me dé pena que me vean con Len es solo que no quiero que mis padres se enteren ya que podrían prohibirme volver a verlo o podrían incluso mandar a matarlo y no quiero que pase eso, aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí platicando con Len hasta que llegamos a mi salón donde me despedí de él y al entrar todas me veían como si quisieran matarme.

-Akita ¿Qué hacías con Kagamine?- pregunto una chica cuyo nombre es Anon.

-Etto bu bueno él y yo somos amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-De desde hace poco tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-N no lo se deja de hacerme preguntas que no puedo contestar.

-¿Están saliendo?

-¿Q qué? N no, solo somos amigos.

-Ya dejen a Rin en paz- dijo Luka con calma.

-Es cierto alguien como ella no podría estar con Kagamine-san.

-Talvez con el no pero ella vive bajo el mismo techo que Nero-san- respondió esta vez su hermana Kanon- ¿No es verdad Akita?

-S si pero Nero es mi hermano.

-¡Todos a sus lugares!- en ese momento entro el profesor y lo agradecí enormemente ya que no me quería involucrar en ningún problema- Buenos días.

-Buenos días sensei-respondimos todos al unísono.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente como de costumbre Luka se había dormido en clase de física y Kaito trataba de despertarla picando su espalda con un lápiz pero al ver que no despertaba se volteo a verme con una ligera sonrisa, al menos ya no estaba tan molesto conmigo. La clase termino y todos salimos Luka, Kaito y yo fuimos hacia la cafetería ya que Kaito quería un helado y por primera vez no llevaba uno en su mochila.

-Me da uno de uva, uno de galletas, de piña, de menta ¿ese de que es?

-De nuez.

-También me da uno de esos ¿Quieren algo chicas?

-No gracias- respondió Luka mientras comía pescado.

-¿Tu Rin?

-No, yo quiero una naranja.

-Bueno con esos está bien. Gracias.

* * *

Kaito tomo sus helados y nos dirigimos al patio donde nos encontramos con Rei y Len los cuales no parecían muy contentos de que Miki estuviera con ellos hasta que llegamos nosotros por lo que decidieron acercarse a platicar con nosotros, al parecer Kaito y Len tenían algunas cosas en común.

-¿Y tú que harás hoy Rin?- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Pues hoy es viernes Rin.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si ¿entonces que harás hoy?- pregunto Luka haciendo que todos me vieran curiosos.

-Trabajar.

-Pero me habías dicho que te habían dado el día libre.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado.

-¿Entonces que harás hoy?- pregunto esta vez Rei curioso.

-Supongo que nada.

-Entonces que les parece si todos vamos al centro comercial y también vamos al cine.

-Pues yo de todas formas hoy iba a ir a centro comercial hoy.

-¿Ibas a acompañar a alguna de tus conquistas Len?-pregunto Miki burlona haciendo que me sintiera mal por su comentario.

-No, acompañare a mi hermano.

-A ¿Rinto?-pregunto Rei sorprendido.

* * *

-Sí.

-Len ¿no crees que Rinto ya es demasiado grandecito como para que lo acompañes?

-Me pidió ayuda con algo.

-Yo no veo que este mal que lo acompañe yo antes acompañaba a Nero y a Neru- respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero es diferente Rin tu eres una chica.

-¿Y eso que? No es malo que quieran convivir un rato como hermanos.

-Ya ves Rei, Rin me apoya-dijo abrazándome- ¿No es así Rin?

-S si Len pero ¿podrías soltarme? Me lastimas.

-Si lo siento.

-No hay problema.

El receso llego a su fin y Len, Rei y Miki nos acompañaron hasta nuestro salón donde nos dejaron para regresar al suyo ya que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, cuando el maestro llego me pidió que fuera a recoger algo a la sala de maestros ya que era la delegada de la clase. De regreso escuche unas voces cerca por lo que decidí acercarme talvez alguien necesitaba ayuda pero lo que me encontré me dolió demasiado. Len y Miki estaban besándose no entiendo ¿Cómo es que fui tan ciega? ¿Tan tonta? Sabía que él nunca iba a cambiar así que decidí regresar a mi salón mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Cuando llegamos al salón Miki me pidió que habláramos afuera por lo que la seguí para aclararle que no quería tener nada que ver con ella de ahora en adelante ya que ahora tenía a Rin, la charla empezó normal pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo de Rin ella me beso y no me soltaba y a lo lejos logres distinguir una cabellera rubia con algo blanco sobre ella instintivamente empuje a Miki y corrí hacia donde la había visto con miedo a que Rin nos hubiera visto pero ya era demasiado tarde esa persona ya no estaba ahí por lo que regrese a donde estaba Miki.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no Len? Antes no te quejabas.

-¡Antes no pero ahora sí!

-No me digas que es por Rin.

-¡A ti que si es por ella o no! ¡No me vuelvas a molestar!- regrese al salón donde Rei me veía de mala manera.

-Ya se ya se estuvo mal.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Que no la lastimara o sino me golpearías.

-Sigues siendo un idiota Len no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

-E ella ¿nos vio?

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo mostrándome un mensaje en su celular.

_Kaito:_

_Dile a tu amigo que no se vuelva a acercar a Rin._

-Tengo que explicarle.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada Len.

-¡Pero Rei entiende enserio quiero a Rin no quiero que piense eso de mí!

-¿Y a ti que te importa que piense de ti? ella solo es una mas ¿no?

-Ella no es una mas no es como las otras, ella es diferente en serio Rei ¿crees que si fuera una más estaría así?

-Me gustaría creerte Len.

-Lo resolveré.

-Eso espero.

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron como siempre sin embargo yo no podía dejar de pensar en Rin, tenía que verla cuanto antes por lo que en la salida la alcance antes de que fuera a su auto pero Nero no me dejo hablar con ella ya que me soltó un puñetazo para después subirla a su auto. Lo más probable es que ella no quisiera saber nada de mí y talvez ni siquiera iría al cine con ellos porque yo iría, me sentía como una basura yo no quería hacerle nada así a Rin y termine lastimándola, realmente era el peor idiota de todos.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara el nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Odio a primera vista

**Lamento mucho la demora últimamente he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y trabajos de la escuela por lo que no he tenido tiempo de escribir y el fin de semana pasado tuve que ir a visitar a unos familiares por lo que no pude escribir ya que mi computadora se quedó en mi casa y no había internet donde estaba así que espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.11.**

**Rin POV:**

Cuando entre a mi salón todos me observaban sorprendidos y como no estarlo si mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de tristeza la verdad no entendía como había sido tan tonta como para caer en su juego sabía que Len solo jugaba con las chicas y aun así le creí todo lo que me dijo, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien sin embargo no es algo que pudiera hacer en este momento primero tendría que calmarme y pensar bien en lo que haría por lo que decidí ir a mi lugar para que la clase continuara.

-Señorita Akita- escuche que me llamaba el profesor por lo que levante la vista- ¿Está usted bien?

-S si n no ha pasado nada- respondí con voz quebrada y a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-¿No quiere salir para calmarse un poco?

-So solo un momento.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- escuche que Luka preguntaba mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-De acuerdo señorita Mergurine.

-Gracias.

Después de eso ambas salimos del salón y nos dirigimos hacia la azotea donde solo había una reja alrededor para que no ocurriera ningún accidente realmente estaba algo descuidado ese lugar pero no le tome importancia, Luka se recargo en la reja y se dedicó a observar el cielo mientras yo me tranquilizaba para poder hablar con ella, Luka lucia muy relajada cosa que me tranquilizo. Cuando estuve más calmada dirigí mi vista al hermoso cielo azul era un día bastante caluroso por lo que me quite el suéter negro que combinaba con mi falda negra, mi blusa blanca y mis zapatos de piso negros, mientras hacía eso Luka solo me observaba con ternura y tristeza.

-¿Me contaras que ocurrió?-pregunto de la manera más tierna por lo cual yo solo asentí.

-Después de que salí de la sala de maestros camine por los pasillos para regresar al salón y en uno de los pasillos escuche voces así que decidí ir a ver qué pasaba ya que podrían necesitar ayuda pero cuando me acerque para ver que ocurría vi a Len y a Miki besándose- en ese momento mi voz volvió a quebrarse y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cosa que trate de resistir tenía que ser fuerte.

-Ven aquí- dijo para después abrazarme con cariño.

-Fui una tonta Luka.

-No lo fuiste Rin él fue el tonto.

-Pero yo creí en todo lo que me dijo.

-Rin no le tomes importancia todos sabíamos que el haría algo así hasta tú lo sabias.

-Aun así me duele Luka.

-Rin…

-Mmmmm.

-¿Estas enamorada de el?- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa no sabía que responder solo me quede estática en mi lugar pensando todavía esa respuesta _¿Estaba enamorada de Len?_\- Eso me dice todo.

* * *

Pasamos un rato más sentadas en silencio hasta que me sentí mejor, fuimos al baño donde me lave la cara para que no se notaran mis lágrimas de hecho no servía de nada que hiciera eso de cualquier manera todos me habían visto llorar y la verdad no me importaba. Después de lavarme la cara nos dirigimos al salón donde probablemente me atacarían con preguntas así que me estaba preparando para eso, una vez que llegamos al salón me dirigí a mi lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Ya se siente mejor señorita Akita?

-Sí.

-Entonces continuemos con la clase- en ese momento el timbre sonó por lo que el profesor tomo sus cosas y salió del salón deseándonos un buen fin de semana.

-Rin ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kaito acomodando mi flequillo.

-Sí.

-¿Kagamine te hizo algo?

-N no Kaito.

-Rin por favor no me mientas al menos esta vez confía en mí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con él?

-Lo vi besando a Miki….

-Maldito idiota le dijimos que no jugara contigo y aun así lo hizo- en ese momento las manos de Kaito se transformaron en puños y todo su cuerpo se tensó realmente estaba molesto- Ya vera de esta no sale vivo.

-Kaito no le hagas nada.

-¡Rin ¿cómo no quieres que le haga nada? te hizo llorar! Si Nero se entera es capaz de matarlo.

-No le digas nada a Nero.

-No creo que tarde mucho en enterarse.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que le mande un mensaje a Rei diciéndole que habías llegado llorando.

-Len va estar muerto.

-Lo siento.

-No importa no ha sido tu culpa- respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien Akita?-pregunto Anon con burla.

-No te interesa Anon.

-No me digas ¿fuiste solo una más para Len?

-Es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Déjala en paz Anon- dijo Kaito muy molesto.

-Tranquilo Kaito mi hermana solo estaba jugando- dijo Kanon tímidamente.

-Deberían de irse- esta vez fue Luka la que había contestado con su típico tono frio que asustaba a todos. Minutos después entro el profesor y comenzó la clase

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo normal, cuando por fin acabaron Nero me estaba esperando fuera de mi salón por lo que supuse que él no dejaría que Len se me acercara, durante todo el camino al auto Nero iba caminando tranquilamente y viendo hacia todos lados como si fuera un guardaespaldas realmente se veía muy gracioso haciendo eso por lo que me distraje mientras lo observa divertida. De un momento a otro Nero se movió ágilmente colocándome detrás de el para después soltarle un puñetazo a alguien que no pude distinguir a simple vista, después tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto donde nos esperaba un muy sorprendido Dell.

-Joven Nero ¿Por qué ha golpeado a ese chico rubio?-pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Hizo llorar a Rin-dijo molesto.

-Eso es inaceptable nadie puede hacer llorar a la señorita sin su consentimiento ¿tendremos que encargarnos de el?- pregunto mostrando la pistola que llevaba oculta en su saco.

-No será necesario Dell.

-¿Esta seguro joven Nero?

-Si a menos que Rin quiera acabar con el de la forma fácil y aburrida pero creo que ella prefiere acabar con el de la forma divertida ¿No es verdad?

-Así es Nero.

-¿Entraras en su juego?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuáles son las reglas pequeña?

-El que se enamora pierde.

-Demuéstrale quien manda aguarda eso significa ¿que hoy iras con ellos?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No será necesario estarán Rei y Kaito.

-Pero….

-Además no quiero ser atacada por tus fans.

-De todas formas iré y no importa lo que digas.

-¿Acaso eres sordo Nero? No necesito que me cuides ya no soy una niña- respondí molesta.

-En eso tiene razón la señorita joven Nero.

-Pero eres mi hermana es mi deber cuidarte- respondió Nero ignorando a Dell.

-No necesito que me cuides puedo hacerlo sola.

-Ta también quiero compensar el tiempo que pase lejos…- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Owww Nero no tienes que compensar nada.

-Eso no importa eres mi hermana y como tu hermano mayor es mi deber cuidar de ti y de Neru.

-Eres muy terco Nero. Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo esta Neru, Dell?

-La señorita Neru se encuentra mejor el joven Akaito y la señorita Teto están cuidando de ella así que ustedes pueden salir sin ningún problema.

-¿Neru dejo que Akaito la cuidara?- pregunto entre sorprendida y divertida ya que me imaginaba lo que tuvo que ocurrir para que Neru lo dejara cuidarla.

-Así parece- respondió Dell con una sonrisa como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Hablando de eso ¿Nero ya le avisaste a mamá a dónde iremos?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque armara un escándalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Dell no nos llevara esta vez.

-Me estas asustando Nero ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- pregunte asustada dando pequeños paso hacia atrás.

-Pues veras pequeña Rin hace poco compre una motocicleta y la verdad es que me gustaría probarla ¿Qué te parece si hoy te llevo en ella?

-Papá te matara.

-El confía en mí.

-Entonces por mi está bien- dije más relajada.

-Entonces andando primero iremos a casa.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Llegue a mi casa para cambiarme y recoger a Rinto ya que dentro de poco nos iríamos a comprar ropa diferente para él, no tenía muchas ganas de ir ya que sabía que Rin no iría con nosotros y lo más probable era que Kaito y Rei trataran de matarme por lo que paso con Rin cosa que no fue mi culpa sin embargo tenía que ir ya que se lo habría prometido a Rinto y el parecía bastante animado por eso. Al entrar a la cocina Rinto me vio muy sorprendió y no entendía el porque hasta que se acercó a mí y con su dedo presiono la comisura de mi labio donde sentí un ligero dolor que me hizo quejarme.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto de forma seria.

-No me paso nada Rinto- respondí desinteresadamente.

-Sino te paso nada ¿porque está sangrando tu labio?- realmente había olvidado que Nero me había soltado un puñetazo al tratar de acercarme a Rin.

-De acuerdo Nero me golpeo.

-¿A Akita Ne Nero? ¿El que es un año mayor que tú?

-Si él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque trata de acercarme a Rin.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo….bueno….creo que me vio besando a Miki.

-Si serás idiota Len- dijo mientras golpeaba mi brazo.

-Oye ¿eso porque fue?

-Por ser tan idiota- respondió para después salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño por el botiquín así que siéntate en lo que regreso.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rinto regreso a la cocina con un botiquín para curar mi herida a pesar de que le pedí varias veces que no lo hiciera al final me deje curar por él. Regreso al baño para dejar el botiquín en su lugar, en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Rei por lo que decidí leerlo.

_Rei:_

_¿Len vas a venir? ¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Date prisa las chicas se están impacientando al igual que nosotros? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Yo:_

_Ya voy Rei ocurrió un problema en mi casa pero ya vamos para allá ¿Chicas? ¿Fue Miki?_

_Rei:_

_¿Miki? No solo están Luka y Rin._

_Yo:_

_Diles que no tardamos._

_Rei:_

_Date prisa._

En ese momento regreso Rinto y se sentó junto a mi viéndome con curiosidad y soltando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Nada.

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos que nos están esperando.

-¿Quién?

-Rin, Luka, Kaito y Rei.

-Entonces vamos.

Nos subimos en mi motocicleta y en menos de 20 min ya estábamos ahí buscando a mis amigos, logre divisar una cabellera rubia con un moño blanco por lo que supe que ahí estaba Rin y si Rin estaba ahí los demás estarían con ella por lo que decidimos acercarnos a ellos y efectivamente ahí estaban Rin, Luka, Luki, Kaito, Rei, ¿Nero? Y otras dos chicas.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde.

-No importa ¿Ya podemos irnos?-pregunto Rei comenzando a caminar.

-Rei ¿él es tu amigo Len?-dijo una chica pelinegra muy parecida a Rei.

-Si Rui- _¿Así que esa pelinegra era la famosa Rui?_

-Es cierto onii-chan no nos hemos presentado- respondió esta vez una peli azul idéntica a Kaito.

-Mi nombre es Rui Kagene soy la hermana de Rei- respondió la pelinegra de forma cortante.

-Y yo soy Kaiko Shion la única hermana de Kaito- respondió esta vez la peli azul.

-Un gusto conocerlas yo soy Kagamine Len y él es mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagamine Rinto- respondió mi hermano algo avergonzado.

-Oye Rin- esta vez fue Nero quien hablo.

-Dime Nero.

-¿No falta alguien?

-Es cierto dijo que no tardaría en venir.

* * *

De un momento a otro una pequeña rubia que Rinto y yo conocíamos muy bien apareció deteniéndose repentinamente mostrándose un poco avergonzada.

-La lamento llegar tarde- respondió Lenka algo apenada.

-No te preocupes lo importante es que llegaste bien- respondió Nero mostrándole una sonrisa provocando un ligero sonrojo en Lenka cosa que molesto a Rinto.

-Bueno creo que todos estamos aquí así que podemos irnos.

Pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda ya que a las chicas les encantaba ver ropa y zapatos al final Nero, Rinto, Kaito, Luki y yo terminamos cargando todas las cosas que las chicas compraron . No tuve oportunidad de hablar con Rin ese día ya que sin Nero no estaba con ella Kaito no dejaba que me acerara me parece que incluso Luki impedía que tuviera contacto con ella sin embargo hay una cosa que yo me preguntaba ¿Qué hace Luki aquí? ¿Y porque con Luka?

-Emmm Luki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Len ¿Qué pasa?

-Luka y tu ¿están saliendo?- cuando dije eso Nero, Rei y Kaito comenzaron a reír fuertemente mientras que Luki parecía que había visto un fantasma- ¿Por qué se ríen?

-Bueno Kagamine veras Luka y Luki son hermanos y en todo caso con quien sería más posible que estuviera saliendo es con Rui, Kaiko…

-O Rin- interrumpió Luki con un leve sonrojo mientras que Nero lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana- respondió Nero tomando a Luki por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tranquilo Nero yo sé que Rin esta con Kaito y respeto eso.

-Bueno la verdad es que Rin y yo ahora solo somos amigo.

-Creí que los habían comprometido desde pequeños- respondí confundido.

-Así era- escuche que una hermosa voz respondía.

-Rin…-fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar todos.

-Ya es hora de irnos Nero.

-Y ya voy Rin- respondió Nero temeroso.

* * *

Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento Nero y Rin se colocaron a un lado de una motocicleta y comenzaron a discutir porque no sabían en que se llevarían las cosas ya que por lógica no había espacio así que Luka y Luki se ofrecieron en llevarse las cosas. Después de eso Rin y Nero desaparecieron en la obscuridad y todos los demás nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos vehículos, Rinto y yo subimos a mi moto y conduje hasta la casa tranquilamente. Una vez ahí prepare la cena junto con Rinto.

-¿Len?

-Dime Rinto.

-¿Planeas ir a ver a Rin hoy?

-No lo sé, ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Deberías intentarlo.

-Entonces terminando la cena iré a su casa.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y qué paso con Lenka?

-Na nada.

-Te molesto que Nero la tratara de esa forma ¿verdad?

-S sí.

-Eso mi querido hermano se llaman celos.

-Tu no deberías de estarme dando lecciones de amor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te recuerdo que estos momentos Rin te odia pero aun así entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno ella es bonita, amable, linda y muy tierna.

\- Y yo que creí que era el único que pesaba eso-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues Luki también lo piensa.

-No me lo recuerdes Rinto.

-Entonces date prisa.

* * *

Termine de cenar y me dirigí a casa de Rin y como de costumbre me escabullí por el enorme jardín, localice su habitación y comencé a trepar, ya me había acostumbrado a hacer esto, al llegar a su balcón me asegure de que los ventanales estuvieran abiertos para así poder entrar sin hacer ruido y para mi suerte uno se encontraba abierto así que me adentre en la obscura habitación donde no había nadie por lo que decidí sentarme en la cama para esperarla. La puerta del baño se abrió dejándome ver a mi rubia favorita con un camisón que le llegaba a los muslos de color azul con lunares negros y encajes del mismo color, no podía dejar de observarla parecía un ángel seguramente estaba soñando pero me di cuenta de que no era así en el momento en que un zapato impacto contra mi rostro haciéndome caer en la cómoda cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro/grito- No te das cuenta de que alguien pueda entrar y verte aquí y llamar a la policía.

-Eso no me importa Rin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a explicarte lo que paso en la escuela.

-No tienes nada que explicar de cual cualquier forma tu y yo no somos nada y eso lo dejaste muy claro hoy.

-Rin por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso- dije tomando sus manos.

-No hay nada que explicar- respondió fríamente mientras retiraba sus mano- se lo que vi.

-No es lo que tú crees.

-Así que ¿no besaste a Miki?

-No bueno si pero no es como tu piensan.

-Len yo sabía que algo así pasaría que solo estabas jugando conmigo así que por favor no lo hagas más difícil y vete.

-Pero Rin yo en serio me enamore de ti.

-Ya no sigas mintiendo Len tu nunca has sentido nada por mi hasta hace poco te diste cuenta de que existo si Miku no me hubiera tratado así ese día probablemente tu seguirías sin saber quién soy y mi vida sería como antes.

-Pero Rin gracias a eso ahora sé quién eres y sé que eres una persona maravillosa y que eres la persona de la que me enamore.

-Y eso solo paso hasta ese día en que comencé a vestirme de manera diferente a ti no te importa nada más que el físico Len.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Len por favor ya vete.

-No Rin- en ese momento abrace a Rin y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de eso, en un principio no correspondió a mi beso pero segundos después comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad que yo, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire sin embargo tenía más ganas de besarla y así lo hice de nuevo en un principio fue un beso tranquilo e inocente pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado que mostraba cuanto nos necesitábamos, comencé a acariciar su espalda y después su cintura mientras ella acariciaba mi cuello y bajaba sus manos a mi pecho, nos separamos lentamente viendo los ojos del otro hasta que sentí una cachetada no sabía que estaba pasando pero eso me sorprendió mucho. E ella me había dado una cachetada yo no lo podía creer.

-¿Creíste que podías venir y decirme mentiras de nuevo para después besarme y hacer que cayera en tu juego? Estas totalmente equivocado Kagamine no quiero que vuelvas a besarme ni que vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí así que vete- fue lo último que dijo y con eso entendí que ella no quería volver a verme así que me fui.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo realmente lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para escribir y actualizar. También quería decirles que el one-shot que estoy escribiendo ya casi está listo y mientras yo no escribo les recomiendo la historia de Agente Azul la cual es de mi hermano y espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Odio a primera vista

**Hola:**

**Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar por un nuevo capítulo pero como todos se imaginaran la escuela no me dejaba mucho tiempo para escribir con todos los proyectos que dejan entre otras cosas también tuve un pequeño bloqueo al escribir por lo que decidí dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo o al menos hasta que ese bloqueo pasara. Pero como por fin salí de vacaciones tendrán más seguido un capitulo nuevo de odio a primera vista y mi vida contigo y espero que sigan leyendo nuestras historias y dejando reviews realmente es muy importante para nosotros que hagan eso ya que así sabremos si reamente les gusta la historia.**

**Bueno comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.12.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Después de que Rin me dijera que no quería volver a verme decidí volver a mi casa para dormir un poco y relajarme pero al llegar me quede afuera un par de minutos, realmente no tenía ganas de estar ahí y tampoco quería preocupar a Rinto ya que eran como las 2 am por lo que decidí llamarle a Rei, talvez él podría recibirme en su casa ya que vivía solo.

-¿Rei?

-…..

-Soy Len perdón si te desperté pero lo que pasa es que….

-….

-Pero no fue mi culpa Rei ni siquiera me dejo explicarle lo que paso solo me dijo que no quería que me volviera acercar a ella.

-…..

-Sé que tiene razón en decirme eso después de todo fue mi culpa por no detener a Miki.

-…..

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa solo por esta noche?

-…..

-Ya sé que esta Rui pero realmente no quiero molestar a Rinto tu sabes que él se preocupa mucho por mí siempre y no quiero que me vea como estoy en estos momentos.

-….

-Gracias Rei te debo una.

-….

-Adiós.

* * *

Después de caminar un rato y tomar un taxi llegue a la casa de Rei y al revisar mi celular me di cuenta de que eran las 2:30 am por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje a Rei avisando que ya había llegado para no despertar a su hermana. Minutos después me contestó diciendo que ya iba, espere un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un somnoliento Rei con el cabello completamente alborotado.

-Entra-dijo mientras se fregaba los ojos.

-Gracias por recibirme a estas horas-dije algo apenado.

-No importa eres mi amigo no podía dejar que durmieras en la calle-dijo dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Hace mucho que no venía no ha cambiado nada.

-Bueno ahora que Rui llego lo más probable es que todo esto cambie-respondió mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Me alegro de no tener hermanas.

-Bueno pero con Rinto no te salvas.

-Tienes razón incluso a veces siento que él es el mayor.

-¿Por cómo te trata?

-Sí.

-Hablando de eso ¿qué fue lo que paso con Rin?

-Pues me metí a su cuarto como siempre y se me ocurrió besarla después ella me grito mucha cosas que me dolieron y también dijo que no quería que me volviera a acercar y me fui.

-La lastimaste Len era de esperar que eso pasara.

-Fui un tonto.

-No lo puedo negar Len-dijo dirigiéndose a la sala- Puedes dormir en el sillón si quieres. Te traeré unas cobijas y una almohada.

-Gracias- fue lo último que pude decir antes de que entrara a su habitación para después salir con cobijas y una almohada.

-No agradezcas para eso están los amigos ¿no?-dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa- Ten. Mañana no tenemos escuela así que lo mejor será que duermas y regreses a tu casa por la mañana sino Rinto se preocupara por ti.

-Si eso hare.

-Y ya no te sientas mal ya veremos qué hacer para que Rin te perdone. Aunque será bastante difícil que ella perdone a un idiota como tú.

-No ayudas Rei.

-Lo siento. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dije para después caer dormido en el sillón de Rei.

* * *

**Rei POV:**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como de costumbre para después meterme a la ducha y hacer el desayuno. Cuando salí vi a Rui riéndose burlonamente mientras se recargaba en el sillón supuse que estaba viendo la televisión hasta que recordé que Len se encontraba dormido en el sillón por lo que me acerque a ver que ocurría.

-Humm.

-¿Qué haces Rui?-pregunte mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Shhh-susurro mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos cerca de mi boca cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

-Achuuuu-escuche del otro lado del sillón.

-Jajajaja.

-Hum ¿Qué paso?-pregunto un muy asustado Len.

-Rui deja de molestar a Len-dije con una sonrisa burlona- Él no te ha hecho nada.

-A mí no pero a Rinny si- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa- Lo más probable es que Rinny no lo perdone nunca.

-No me des más ánimos Rui-chan-dijo Len deprimido.

-Perdón Len-kun pero lastimaste mucho a Rin incluso Nero te pego y Nero siempre es amable y bueno con todos.

-Conmigo no lo es.

-Eso se debe a que tocaste a su hermana es como con Rei y conmigo si alguien me lastimara como tú lo hiciste con Rin él también lo golpearía.

-Más bien lo mataría- susurre para después voltear a ver a Len-Rui tiene razón Len, Nero nunca es así a menos que lastimes a alguna de sus hermanas cosa que tu mi querido Len hiciste.

-No me lo recuerdes Rei ahora no sé qué puedo hacer para que me perdone.

-Corre desnudo por toda la escuela mientras gritas que amas a Rin-respondió Rui sin prestar atención a nosotros.

-N no hare eso.

-Tampoco es como si todas las chicas de la escuela no te hayan visto así alguna vez-respondí con indiferencia.

-Rin no me ha visto desnudo nunca, sería muy vergonzoso para ella y también para mí.

-Mmmmm y si le regalas un perrito Rin siempre quiso un perrito-respondió Rui mientras prendía la televisión y se sentaba aun lado de Len.

-Tiene cuatro lo cuales me atacaron la primera vez que me metí a su casa.

-Espera espera ¿tú te metiste a la casa de los Akita?-pregunto Rui sorprendida.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Rin te dejo entrar a su habitación?

-Algo así.

-Te metiste a la fuerza ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te golpeo?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Rin ya no es tsundere?-pregunto Rui mientras volteaba a verme con curiosidad.

-Si aún lo es- respondió Len antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

-Pero no te golpeo. Puede que si le gustes o talvez ya se le quito lo tsundere- respondió Rui para después ponerse a pensar.

-Es bueno que le guste ¿no?

-No.

-Pe pero ¡¿Por qué?!-respondió Len en un grito-Si le gusto es bueno porque saldríamos y seriamos pareja y la cuidaría y entonces sería mía.

* * *

-Pero Rin está comprometida. Si fuera Rei de quien hablamos y no tu otra cosa seria ya que los Kagene y los Akita estarían de acuerdo para ayudar a sus respectivas empresas pero eres tu Len y no le ofreces ningún beneficio al padre de Rin.

-Pero y yo la amo eso debería de ser suficiente ¿no?

-Aguarda ¿tu Len Kagamine acabas de confesar que amas a Rin frente a alguien a quien apenas conoces?

-Si eso hice Rei ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada solo es sorprendente.

-¿En serio amas a Rin?-pregunto Rui sorprendida.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Vaya que estás loco Len-kun.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Len confundido.

-Bueno es que Rin puede parecer dulce, amable y tierna a primera vista pero cuando agarra confianza ella no es pues así.

-Lose ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Te ayudare Len-kun.

-Creo que me perdí de algo-respondió Len aún más confundido.

-Mira hoy iré a la casa de los Akita tu puedes acompañarme y decir que Rei no pudo traerme y quedarte con nosotros y entonces podrás hablar con Rin.

-¿Y yo que hare todo el día aquí solo?

-Pues le puedes llamar a la tal Miki para que te haga compañía-respondió Rui muy enojada.

-Rui ya te explique que Miki es solo una compañera.

-Pues eso no es lo que yo leí en tus mensajes Rei o ¿quieres que te recuerde que decía?

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa Rui ya perdóname.

-No Rei yo vengo aquí de visita para pasar mis vacaciones contigo ¿y que es lo que me encuentro? que **MI** Rei esta con otras chicas.

-Rui ya te dije que no es así- respondí bastante arrepentido.

-Creo que yo tengo que volver a mi casa paso por ti en un rato ¿te parece Rui?-dijo Len asustado para después irse.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

A la mañana siguiente hice lo que normalmente hago los fines de semana, me di una ducha, me cambie, baje a desayunar y me fui al trabajo ya que hoy tendría que entrar a las 10. El camino fue bastante tranquilo no había mucha gente en la estación ni tampoco en el café por lo cual no me apresure a cambiarme como normalmente lo hacía eso sin contar que Meito estaba trabajando también por lo que mi día no sería tan aburrido. Después de salir tome mi delantal y me puse a limpiar y ordenar algunas mesas hasta que llego u cliente al cual tuve que atender, el cual solo pidió un café.

-Buenos días Rin-chan-saludo Meito mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Buenos días Meito. Es mi idea o está más vacío que otros días.

-Pues si la verdad es que hoy está más vacío de lo normal.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿Cuándo venias para acá no notaste algo diferente?

-La verdad no todo estaba como siempre aunque ahora que lo pienso la estación también estaba algo vacía.

-Eso es extraño ¿habrá pasado algo?

-No lo creo Meito ya nos habríamos enterado.

-Quizás.

-Buenos días- escuchamos una voz que reconocí a la perfección- Me podrían dar una malteada de banana y tu ¿qué vas a querer?

-Yo quiero una de…. ¿Rin?

-¿Cómo que una malteada de Rin?

-No baka Rin está ahí- La voz que escuche después era de Rui-chan la gemela de Rei ¿qué hacia ella aquí con Len?

-Buenos días ¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunte con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Rinny ¿Cómo estás? ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? Te ves adorable con ese uniforme.

-Hola Rui-chan, estoy bien, desde hace un tiempo y gracias ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Bueno veras íbamos a ir a tu casa pero a Len-kun se le antojo una malteada y dijo que las de aquí le gustaban mucho pero no creí que te encontráramos aquí.

-¿Y Rei?

-Él tuvo cosas que hacer por eso Len me trajo.

-Ya veo-dije fríamente- Entonces ¿Qué va a ordenar?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Len-kun quiere una malteada de banana y yo una de chocolate.

-Está bien Meito se las llevara en un momento mientras tanto ¿Por qué no toman asiento?

-No Rin quiero que tú nos atiendas además talvez podríamos esperarte hasta que termines de trabajar y llevarte a casa ¿verdad Len?

-S si Rui-chan.

-Rui me parece que Kagamine-san no quiere llevarme así que tomare el metro.

-No creo que él tenga algún problema con eso ¿no es verdad Len-kun?

-N no lo tengo.

-Bueno entonces tendrán que esperarme hasta las 3 Por qué no mejor van a dar una vuelta y se distraen un poco.

-Gracias Rin.

-No gracias a ustedes. Bu bueno yo tengo que seguir trabajando que disfruten su comida-dije esto último para después irme de ahí.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la barra Meito me vio preocupado ¿Tan mal me vía? Todo era culpa de Kagamine de no ser por el mi día habría sido perfecto pero tuvo que llegar a arruinarlo pero supongo que no fue su culpa.

-Rin ¿está bien?-pregunto Meito preocupado.

-Si no pasa nada.

-Fue por Kagamine ¿cierto? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

-Algo así Meito, no tiene importancia.

-De acuerdo. Mira ahí viene Mikuo.

-Buenos días-saludo Mikou con una agradable sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondimos Meito y yo al unísono.

-¿Lo de siempre Mikou?

-Si Rin ya me conoces.

-Bueno escoge tu mesa ya te lo llevo.

-Gracias.

* * *

Después de unos minutos la comida de Mikou ya estaba lista por lo que fui a su mesa la cual estaba aún lado de la de Kagamine y Rui cosa que o me agrado mucho pero ya que era parte de mi trabajo no me podía negar.

-Mikou aquí está tu malteada y tu pastel.

-Gracias Rin. Oye Rin ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas?

-Claro que pasa Mikou.

-Bu bueno ¿T te g gustaría sa salir conmigo hoy?

.Bueno en realidad hoy tenía una cita con alguien más pero esta fue cancelada por algunas razones así que si Mikou si me gustaría.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Entonces paso a tu casa por ti.

-Claro-dije para después regresar a mi lugar.

* * *

**Len POV:**

-Escuchaste Rui.

-Si Len si escuche.

-El idiota de Hatsune la invito a salir y ella le dijo que sí. Se supone que iba a salir conmigo hoy.

-Si pero te recuerdo que fuiste un idiota y lo arruinaste.

-No me lo recuerdes Rui.

-Eso sin contar que no dejas de tratarla raro.

-Es que es inevitable Rui no puedo verla sin sentirme una completa basura.

-Eso solo es culpa tuya Len.

-Ya se ya se fui un estúpido por lastimarla.

-Si también pero yo no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-A que nos trajiste al lugar donde ella trabaja.

-Se suponía que entraba más tarde además si quería mi malteada.

-Len-baka ya te pareces a Bakaito y su obsesión por los helados.

-No me compares con el ¿Ya terminaste?

-Si ya termine ya podemos irnos-dijo haciendo unas señas para que trajeran la cuenta.

* * *

Después de que Meito nos trajo la cuenta Rui y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta y entramos a varias tiendas de ropa ya que al parecer Rui necesitaba ropa nuevo estuvimos un buen rato paseando hasta que dieron las 3 pm por lo que Rui y yo regresamos a la cafetería donde encontramos a Rin abrazando a Kaito ¿Qué hoy todos los chicos que Rin conocía tenían que estar de cariñosos con ella?

-Rin-chan-grito Rui para llamar la atención de Rin.

-Hola Rui-chan ¿te divertiste?

-Sí. Hola Bakaito

-Hola Rui ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien me divertí mucho con Len-kun.

-Ya veo. Rin ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No Bakaito, Len-kun y yo la llevaremos.

-De hecho yo iba a ver a Rin a su casa así que no tendría problemas en llevarte a ti y a Rin para que Len no pierda todo el día cuidándote.

-No puedo dejar a Rui-chan sola Kaito, Rei me encargo a su hermana y si no me mata.

-Len-Kun tiene razón Rei se molestara si me deja sola.

-De acuerdo entonces yo me llevo a Rin y tú a Rui ¿te parece Kagamine-san?

-Está bien Shion-respondí algo molesto.

* * *

El camino a casa de Rin fue muy rápido y tranquilo realmente no había mucha gente en la calle cosa que me pareció bastante extraña ya que era sábado por la tarde y por lo general siempre había demasiada gente por todos lado ya sea en los centros comerciales, cafeterías, restaurantes etc. Todo el camino me la pase pensando en que podría hacer para que mi amada Rin me perdonara pero no se me ocurría nada, no sé si era muy estúpido o esa pequeña rubia me traía loco pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su hermoso cabello rubio y sus preciosos ojos azules tanto así que cuando llegue a su casa ni cuenta me di de que las rejas de entrada ya habían sido abiertas para que Rui y yo pasáramos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal una de las sirvientas me parece que su nombre era Haku apenas la recordaba del día que me encontró con Rin en su cuarto pero ella no parecía muy feliz de verme y me parecía bastante lógico ya que me había encontrado en el cuarto de Rin.

-Buenas tarde Haku-saludo Rui con educación- ¿Ya habrá regresado Rinny del trabajo?

-Buenas tardes señorita Rui. La señorita Rin regreso hace apenas unos minutos con el señor Kaito de hecho ahorita están en la habitación quiere que les avise que usted y el señor….

-Kagamine Len-respondí nerviosamente.

-¿Y el señor Kagamine están aquí?-pregunto tranquilamente la peliblanca.

-Me harías un gran favor Haku-chan también me gustaría ver a Neru-chan, Nero a la señora Akita y al señor-respondió realmente emocionada Rui.

-¿También le gustaría ver a la señorita Teto?

-¿Teto también volvió? Claro me encantaría verla desde que salimos de vacaciones no la he visto.

-Entonces permítame señorita Rui si gustan pueden pasar a la sala a esperarlos.

-Muchas gracias Haku.

-No hay de que Rui-chan-respondió la peliblanca para después retirarse.

-No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con la servidumbre Rui.

-Bueno Len-kun eso se debe a que prácticamente toda mi infancia la pase aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿Rei no te lo conto?

-Supongo que lo menciono en algún momento pero realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Pues veras Rei y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en esta gran mansión jugando con Rin, Nero, Neru, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, Bakaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Luka, Luki, Teto y Lenka.

-¿Dijiste Miku?

-Si Luka, Miku y Rin antes solían ser inseparables.

-¿En serio?

* * *

-Si pero todo cambio el día en que Miku vio a Rin y Kaito hablando a solas cuando teníamos 12 años por lo que ella comenzó a odiar a Rin, después todos se enteraron de que Kaito y Rin habían sido comprometidos al igual que Akaito y Neru y todos lo aceptamos bueno todos menos Miku la cual nunca perdono a Rin.

-Vaya eso explica muchas cosas….

-¿Cómo cuales Kagamine?-escuche la dulce voz de Rin desde la entras, cuando voltee a verla ella se encontraba recargada en la pared viéndome fijamente su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

-Como el odio que Miku y Meiko te tienen.

-Lo que Meiko me tiene no es odio es solo un poco de envidia por lo de Kaito pero ya le intente explicar que no fue mi decisión- dijo con una gotita resbalando de su cien tipo anime- En fin no tiene importancia lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?

-Si supongo que tienes razón-respondí con la cabeza gacha- Perdón-susurre esto último pero al parecer ella no lo escucho.

-Rui-chan ¿te molestaría si hoy solo te acompaña Kaito? Es que Mikou me invito a salir.

-Claro Rin no te preocupes yo no tengo ningún problema y me parece que Len tampoco lo tiene ¿no es verdad Len?-dijo dándome un codazo.

-S si yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Bueno entonces me iré a arreglar no tardo.

Después de que Rin fue llego Neru, Nero su madre y una chica pelirroja en cuanto Neru me vio corrió a abrazarme y empezó a gritar cosas como "¡Teto Teto mira es él es el!" cosa que me asusto mucho y rogaba porque alguien me la quitara de encima pero parecía que todos se divertían con mi situación.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Subí a mi habitación algo apurada, me puse un vestido de color amarillo algo ligero ya que últimamente hacía mucho calor, unos zapatos negros con tacón algo bajo, mi maquillaje consistía en un poco de rímel para resaltar mis ojos, brillo de labios rosa y mi cabello solo tenía mi acostumbrado moño blanco solo que esta vez lo había puesto un poco de lado, tome un suéter color negro bastante ligero y mi celular y volví a bajar a la sala con los invitados.

-Rin ¿vas a salir?-pregunto mi madre en cuanto me vio.

-Si madre.

-¿Sera con Kaito?

-No madre.

-¿Con Len-kun talvez?

-Con el menos que nadie madre-respondí rápidamente.

-¿Entonces con quien saldrás Rin?

-¿Recuerdas a Mikou Hatsune?

-Es el hermano menor de Miku ¿no?

-Así es madre y bueno saldré con él.

-Entonces diviértete hija.

-Gracias madre- en ese momento Haku entro siendo acompañada por Mikou el cual al igual que yo no se había arreglado tanto.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Mikuo algo serio.

-Buenas tardes Hatsune-san-respondió mi madre con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quería saber si a ustedes les gustaría acompañarnos a Rin, Miku y a mí a la feria que inauguraron hoy?

-¿Pusieron una feria?-grito Neru entusiasmada.

-Si ¿les gustaría ir con nosotros?

-Mamá ¿podemos acompañarlos?-pregunte Neru con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro que si hija.

-Gracias.

Después de eso todos subieron a sus respectivos autos y nos dirigimos a la nueva feria vaya que este día sería muy cansado y divertido la verdad es que no me esperaba que algo así pasara menos tener que convivir con Miku y Len al mismo tiempo pero de alguna manera me gustaría resolver lo que paso con Miku hace unos años yo realmente no amo a Kaito y parece que Miku si así que me siento un poco mal por ella y realmente la extraño al igual que a Meiko.

* * *

**Espero que le capítulo nuevo les gustara en serio me disculpo por todo el tiempo qu deje de escribir también quería anunciarles que subiré un capitulo nuevo de mi vida contigo así que por favor estén pendientes de esa historia también. Por otra parte iniciare una nueva historia y me gustaría agregar otros personajes aparte de Vocaloid así que si a alguien le interesa estar como personaje avísenme para agregarlos y que me digan que nombre les gustaría tener color de cabello, ojos, estatura etc.**


	13. Chapter 13

Odio a primera vista

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les agrade.**

**También quería informarles que entre el chico león y yo escribimos una nueva historia llamada "El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune" la cual está basada en el one-shot Enemigos o ¿algo más? Espero que les guste y creo que es todo así que…..**

**Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.13.**

* * *

Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo subieron a sus respectivos autos y motocicleta para así dirigirse hacia la feria, Miku y Rin no parecían muy contentas de ir en el mismo auto cosa que notaron Mikuo y Kaito los cuales trataban de poner un tema de conversación para hacer más ameno el viaje sin embargo cada que alguna de las chicas opinaba algo la otra no parecía estar conforme por lo que decidieron poner música y tratar de quitar ese incomodo silencio. Por otro lado Len iba siendo regañado por Rui la cual no dejaba de gritarle que era un idiota y que la había perdido haciendo que el rubio se sintiera peor. En cuanto a Nero él no estaba mejor que Len ya que él no podía dejar de escuchar a su hermana y a su prima hablar sobre lo guapo que era Len y la suerte que tenía Rin logrando hacer que el solo se molestara.

-Qué bueno al fin llegamos- dijo Miku estirando sus brazos- Ya no aguantaba estar así creí que moriría de aburrimiento.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Hatsune- respondió Rin mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a Miku haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Akita? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que bueno me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- dijo provocando que la peliverde la viera extraño- No te hare nada Miku confía en mí.

-No puedo confiar en ti Akita. Al menos no después de eso.

-Vamos Miku, Rinny solo quiere resolver las cosas contigo ¿No es así Rin?-respondió esta vez Kaito viéndola con ternura.

-D de acuerdo.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Cuando llegamos me pareció bastante extraño encontrar únicamente a Mikuo y Kaito recargados en el auto hablando, al parecer Miku y Rin estaban hablando o al menos fue lo único que pude divisar ya que Nero se puso frente a mí para que dejara de observar a Rin y Neru corrió a abrazarme causándome una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana con Miku?-pregunto Nero a Kaito.

-Al parecer quiere arreglar las cosas con Miku.

-Es que se dio cuenta de que me ama a mí y ya por fin quiere dejarte Shion- escuchamos la inconfundible voz de Rei por lo que voltee a verlo con odio- Tranquilo Kagamine talvez algún día puedas quitármela.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto esta vez Luki.

-Bueno es una larga historia- respondí rascándome la cabeza.

-No se preocupen tenemos toda la tarde- respondió Luka bastante animada- ¿Y Rin?

-Hablando con Miku- respondió Mikuo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya veo espero que todo termine bien.

Después de eso Luka nos hizo explicarle como es que todos habíamos terminado en la feria y como es que Rin y Miku habían terminado hablando a solas, al terminar la historia Miku y Rin regresaron a donde estábamos riéndose y charlando de cosas que no alcanzábamos a escuchar, hasta parecía que en ningún momento habían dejado de ser amigas.

-¿Por qué nos miras tanto Len?-pregunto Miku algo sonrojada.

-Es solo que nunca las había visto así y me parece sorprendente.

-Miku y yo siempre fuimos así de no ser por el problema de hace algunos años hubiéramos seguido de la misma manera junto con Luka ¿no es verdad?

-Así es Rin pero ahora dejemos el pasado atrás y vamos a divertirnos- grito con emoción Luka.

-Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa- en cuanto escuche eso palidecí ya que yo le temía a las alturas.

-¿Len te encuentras bien?-pregunto Miku preocupada.

-S si Mi Miku n no es nada es estoy bien.

-Si no te conociera bien Len diría que te da miedo la montaña rusa- dijo Rei con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas Kagamine?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa maligna.

-N no, el grandioso Kagamine Len no le teme a nada preciosa.

-De acuerdo entonces subamos a la montaña rusa más grande de la feria.

Todos estábamos formados para subir a la montaña rusa la mayoría se veía felices a excepción de Kaito el cual se veía algo pálido y yo que me estaba orinando en los pantalones.

-Kaito ¿te sientes bien?-pregunte al ver su rostro pálido.

-S si n no es na nada Len.

-Kaito ¿sigues temiéndole a las alturas?-pregunto Rin preocupada y no lo podía creer se preocupaba por el ¿y no por mí? Maldito Bakaito.

-U un poco Rin pero si así puedo estar con Miku no importa.

-Chicos como nos organizaremos-grito Miku desde el frente.

-Bueno Kaito y Miku van juntos-grito Rin- Mikuo y yo, Luka y Luki, Rui y Rei, Neru y Neru y Len y Teto.

-Yo quiero ir con Mikuo-grito la pelirroja que estaba a mi lado.

-Pe pero yo…

-¿No te molesta o si Mikuo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que no ¿y a ti Rin?

-N no Mikuo-dijo mientras cambiaba lugar con la pelirroja.

-¿Nos podemos quedar así mientras estemos en la feria?-pregunto Miku con una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro Miku no hay problema….

Estaba tan feliz por fin podría estar con Rin talvez no a solas como me gustaría pero al menos podría estar con ella y divertirme y su subirme a la mon montaña rusa. Esa mujer planeaba matarme estaba seguro de eso primero subirme a esa cosa y luego planeaba que fuéramos a las sillas voladoras y el martillo esta mujer estaba loca.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Hoy había sido el día más increíble de mi vida había subido a muchos juegos y también había visto a Len llorar y casi orinarse en los pantalones en los juegos de altura, lo único que no me gusto fue tener que pasar todo mi preciado día con él, fuera de eso mi día había sido perfecto además por fin había podido arreglar mi situación con Miku y ahora ella Luka y yo podíamos volver a ser amigas.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Etto no es nada-le respondí secamente.

-Rin ¿podemos hablar?

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Kagamine.

-Por favor Rin escúchame…

-No Kagamine escúchame tu a mí –dijo bastante molesta- Sé que solo fui una más en tu lista, que nunca te importe y que nunca te voy a importar, eso también lo sé pero por lo menos sé que lo que sentía era verdadero y no estaba jugando contigo como tú lo hacías conmigo así que te pido que me dejes en paz si no quieres salir lastimado.

-Rin ¿tu empezaste a sentir algo por mí?

-Si Len te empezaba a querer pero lo arruinaste y de la peor manera así que por favor déjame en paz…

-Rin por favor escúchame.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche Len? Me vas a contar como te burlabas de mí mientras estabas con Miki..

-Maldición Akita escúchame por una vez en tu vida-grito interrumpiéndome y así ganando miradas curiosas- Yo no bese a Miki en ningún momento quise hacerlo. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti desde hace un tiempo pero….

-Por fin el encuentro- grito Kaito interrumpiendo a Len y ganándose una mirada de odio - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Kaito ya íbamos.

-Bueno Rinny date prisa que nos encontramos a Meito y Meiko y al parecer Meito tiene algo para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-Un peluche de naranja- al decir esto salí corriendo con Kaito hacia donde estaban los juegos.

* * *

**Kaito POV:**

Busque a Rin por todas partes hasta que la encontré hablando con Len el cual parecía molesto y triste por lo que decidí intervenir para no tener problemas pero parecía que interrumpía algo ya que cuando llegue el solo se molestó más.

-Rin

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?

-Hace un momento que estabas con Len ¿interrumpí algo?

-No Kaito, Len y yo hablábamos de lo que paso con Miki.

-Ya veo ¿te dijo porque lo hizo?

-Me dijo que él no la había besado que había sido al revés.

-¿Planeas darle una segunda oportunidad?

-No lose Kaito yo creo que eso lo veremos con el tiempo.

-¿Y a Mikuo?

-Bu bueno es que él es más chico que yo y no creo que podría salir con el de esa manera además no siento lo mismo.

-¿Meito también es tu pretendientes?

-N no como crees Kaito, Meito y yo somos amigos además estoy comprometida contigo.

-Podemos arreglar eso.

-¿Co cómo?

-Pues si yo también le gusto a Miku y me acepta entonces tú dejarías de ser mi prometida.

-¿Pero no irías en contra de las reglas?

-No, me casaría con la heredera de los Hatsune y tu serias libre Rin.

-Eso es cierto Kaito.

-Rin, Kaito ¿Dónde estaban?-grito Miku abrazando a Kaito provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Y y yo….-Kaito no podía hablar por lo que me causaba más gracia.

-Me fue a buscar .

-¿Y Len?

-Ya decía que algo olvidábamos Kaito ¿Dónde estará?

-No se preocupen yo lo llamo.

Mientras Miku llamaba a Len, Kaito no dejaba de verla lo cual era muy chistoso ya que cuando ella volteaba a verlo se sonrojaba y volteaba hacia otro lado, al final Len no le dijo dónde estaba y yo estaba tan cansada que decidí regresar a mi casa en tren para no molestar a nadie.

Al llegar a casa mi madre se sorprendió ya que no venía con ninguno de mis hermanos pero al explicarle lo que había pasado se sintió más tranquila y regreso a su lectura sin hacer alguna otra pregunta por lo que aproveche para subir a mi habitación. Cuando llegue encendí la luz para no chocar con nada, camine tranquilamente hacia el baño donde prepare la tina para relajarme, retire toda mi ropa de mi cuerpo y la deposite en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me adentre en la bañera donde el agua estaba perfecta.

* * *

Pase alrededor de 20 minutos tomando un relájate baño para después salir y tomar mi esponjosa toalla amarilla con la cual cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo y así dirigirme a mi habitación encontrándome con el ventanal abierto provocando que el aire frio entrara e hiciera erizar mi piel por lo que me dispuse a cerrarlo y acomodar la cortina. Tome mi ropa interior de los cajones del armario y mi pijama azul con puntos negros para comenzar a vestirme, coloque mis bragas y después retire mi toalla, cuando estaba colocando mi sostén color blanco con lunares amarillos escuche un ruido por lo que voltee instintivamente encontrándome con Len el cual no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qu que haces aquí?-grite apuntando con mi dedo mientras trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo.

-Y y yo Rin creo que deberías de ponerte algo- dijo sonrojado sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Date la vuelta.

-De acuerdo- en el momento en que se voltee me coloque mi pijama.

-Listo puedes voltear.

-Lo siento no era mi intención…

-No hables solo ¿para qué viniste?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Rin ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

-Porque no confió en ti y no te acerques.

De un momento a otro Len estaba parado frente a mí, observándome con esos hermosos ojos que me hacían sentir miles de cosas, cuando por fin logre apartar mi vista me percaté de que su mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo haciendo que cerrara mis ojos instintivamente.

-Rin ¿escucharías lo que tengo que decir?

-D de acuerdo Len.

-Rin t tú me gustas, me gustas mucho…..

-Y tú a mi Len.

-Entonces ¿porque me dijiste todo eso?

-Estaba muy molesta contigo.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- en ese momento me abrazo con la intención de no dejarme ir haciendo que ambos cayéramos en la cama y comenzáramos a reír.

-Me encanta cuando ríes- fue lo último que dijo para después besarme.

Al principio había sido un beso tímido e inocente que con el paso del tiempo se volvió salvaje y lleno de pasión, había desecho su coleta y ahora mis dedos se encontraban enredados en su rubio cabello en un vano intento de tenerlo más cerca de mí, por un momento nos separamos por la falta de aire, lo cual aprovecho para besar mi clavícula y así comenzar a descender y al sentirme inútil comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda y abdomen el cual se encontraba perfectamente marcado.

-L Len….

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les gustara y no se olviden de leer nuestra última historia.**

**No se olviden de dejar review si les gusto y sino también me gustaría leer sus críticas. Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima :3 No dejen de leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

Odio a primera vista

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Espero que el capítulo anterior les gustara y que pudieran leer el nuevo fic que Nate-kun y yo comenzamos. Creo que eso sería todo por el momento así que….**

**Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.14.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

-L Len….

No quería detenerme, la forma en la que sus rosados e hinchados labios pronunciaban mi nombre solo hacía que deseara hacerla mía en ese momento por lo que seguí besando y acariciando su suave cuerpo el cual se estremecía ante mi tacto. Mientras ella besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello, yo me dedicaba a acariciar sus suaves y largas piernas para después dirigirme a sus muslos y comenzar a subir su pijama poco a poco. Ella no ponía objeción alguna solo me permitía seguir, de un momento a otro comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa para después acariciar con sus cálidas manos mi pecho ya desnudo haciéndome sentir más excitado con cada toque.

-R Rin.

-¿Mmmm?

-Esto no está bien- dije separándome de ella con cuidado.

-Ti tienes razón-respondió completamente sonrojada.

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa- dije mientras abrochaba mi camisa.

-E espera Len. N no te vayas.

-¿Estas segura?

-S sí.

-Rin no es muy tarde y alguien puede entrar y verme aquí y entonces le hablaran a tu padre y me matara.

-Entonces ¿te iras?

-Sí, te prometo que a las 12 vendré de nuevo y me quedare contigo toda la noche ¿te parece bien eso?

-Si Len- respondió con la cabeza gacha por lo que aproveche para robarle un beso.

-Te veo más tarde- fue lo último que dije antes de irme.

Salí de la casa de Rin y me dirigí a la casa de Rei para contarle lo que había pasado antes de regresar con mi pequeña rubia y de que se enterara por alguien más. Lo más probable es que siguieran en la feria ya que no era tan tarde así que decidí mandarle un mensaje el cual no tardó mucho en contestar Rui ya que le había robado su celular a su hermano.

_Voy a pasar a tu casa_

_Todavía no llegamos, Rei conduce como tortuga así que tardaremos un poco espéranos adentro la llave está escondida debajo del tapete- Rei._

_¿Rui? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Rei?_

_Me pidió que contestara sus mensajes ¿Qué le tienes que contar?- Rei._

_Es sobre Rin._

_No te preocupes llegamos en 5 minutos- Rei._

Después de esperar exactamente 5 minutos en su sala ambos llegaron peleando por el celular de Rei el cual tenía Rui dentro de su blusa y que Rei planeaba sacar hasta que se percató de mi presencia y de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban los hermanos.

-N no e es lo que parece- dijo Rei sacando su mano de la blusa de Rui- Ella tiene mi celular ahí.

-Vaya Rei no creí que fueras de ese tipo.

-¿De qué hablas Kagamine?

-De que aparte de incestuoso seas un pedófilo.

-No soy incestuoso y mucho menos pedófilo- en ese momento Rui saco el celular de su blusa y me lo lanzo en la cara para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte viendo la puerta de Rui.

-Olvídalo después hablare con ella ¿Qué tenías que contarme?

-Bueno ya resolví las cosas con Rin y de hecho vengo de su casa.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Primero ella no me quería escuchar y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y….

-¡ESTAS MUERTO KAGAMINE SI LE HICISTE ALGO A RIN YO TE….!

-Tra tranquilo Rei n no le hice n nada de déjame res respirar.

-¿Dime que paso?-dijo soltando mi camisa y así dejándome respirar de nuevo.

-Le dije que no estaba bien y nos detuvimos.

-Más te vale Kagamine porque de no ser así estarías muerto.

-Tranquilo Rei no le hare nada.

-Más te vale.

-Hablando de eso tengo que volver a mi casa Rinto debe de estar preocupado y aparte necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme para ir a ver a Rin.

-¿Volverás a la casa de Rin?

-Sí, le prometí que regresaría a las 12.

-Buena suerte amigo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa y vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que decidí encenderlas y subir a mi habitación. Deshice mi coleta y retire mi ropa para después abrir la llave del agua caliente y adentrarme para así tomar un rápido baño, en cuanto termine salí de mi habitación con una toalla blanca enrollada en mi cintura y tome unos jeans negros, una playera roja y mis vans negras, me vestí, seque mi cabello y lo ate en mi típica coleta. Una vez que termine de arreglarme salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala donde esperaría a Rinto mientras veía la televisión.

Eran las 11 pm y Rinto no llegaba por lo que comencé a preocuparme, tome las llaves de la casa y de mi motocicleta para salir a buscarlo hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, me dirigí a la puerta, cuando estuve más cerca pude verlo con algunos golpes en la cara y Lenka era quien lo ayudaba a apoyarse por lo que fui a ayudarlo. Lo llevamos hasta la sala donde lo acostamos en uno de los sillones color beige, corrí al baño en busca del botiquín. Saque algodón, alcohol y algunas gasas por si acaso y regrese de nuevo con Rinto el cual estaba recostado en las piernas de Lenka.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunte bastante molesto.

-Nadie Len.

-Rinto dime la verdad ¿quién fue?- dije presionando con más fuerza la herida de su labio.

-Auch duele duele, Len no seas tan brusco-dijo quitándome el algodón de la mano.

-¿Me dirás quien fue?

-Fu fue Akaito-respondió Lenka en un susurro.

-¿Qué paso?

-Sin querer choque con Neru y él se enojó y comenzó a golpearme y me defendí.

-De acuerdo. Lenka- en cuanto la nombre se tensó.

-S si L Len.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Rinto esta noche? Necesito que alguien lo cuide mientras yo salgo y tampoco permitiré que te vayas a tu casa a estas horas.

-Pe pero…

-No te preocupes yo le avisare a tus padres lo que paso.

-Está bien.

-¿A dónde iras Len?-pregunto Rinto algo molesto.

-Iré a ver a alguien.

-A rin ¿verdad?

-Así es hermanito.

-Creí que te odiaba y por eso mismo pensé que anoche no habías llegado porque te habías ido a quedar con alguna de tus víctimas.

-Me quede en casa de Rei y ya no me odia hace rato nos reconciliamos.

-Hablan de ¿Akita Rin?- pregunto Lenka confundida- ¿No estaba comprometida con Kaito-nii?

-Si pero a Kaito le gusta Miku y a mi Rin y yo también le gusto a ella.

-No puedo permitir que Rin salga con alguien como tú- ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba en contra de que me gustara?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la vas a lastimar, además no eres de su misma clase y su padre no permitirá que este contigo.

-No la lastimare y su padre me odia pero no me importa yo la amo.

-Vamos Lenka confía en él. Tienes que admitir que nunca lo habías visto así- dijo Rinto tomando su mando provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambos.

-E está bien pero si le hace algo Nero lo matara.

-Lose. Bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde y Rin me espera.

-Suerte- gritaron ambos antes de que saliera de la casa.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Revise mi celular como por décima vez para darme cuenta de que ya eran las 12:15 y lo más probable era que Len ya no fuera a venir así que salí al balcón para ver si no estaba por ahí pero no lo vi, decidí quedarme unos minutos más hasta que un ruido me hizo voltear a mi lado izquierdo, me asome encontrándome con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-No-respondí fríamente.

-¿Estas molesta?-pregunto divertido.

-No- entre a mi habitación sin voltearlo a ver de nuevo.

-Rin no te molestes me tarde porque estaba curando a mi hermano- en cuanto dijo eso me detuve y voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Rinto está bien? ¿Y Lenka?

-Si Rinto está bien y ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Lenka?

-Ella me conto que iban a salir con tu hermano pero ¿qué le paso a Rinto?

-Te preocupas más por el que por mí que soy tu….

-Mi….

-Na nada olvídalo, solo se peleó con alguien.

-¿Seguro que está bien?

-Si Rin.

-Me alegro.

Pasamos varias horas platicando hasta que el sueño se hizo presente por lo que ambos nos tapamos con las cobijas. Len me abrazaba por la cintura, de cierta forma eso me hacía sentirme protegida por lo que me recosté en su pecho y así me quede dormida de un momento a otro….

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Lamento si fue algo corto o si le falto contenido pero no tenía mucha inspiración eso por una parte por otra me siento un poco mal ya que me dio gripa y también estoy trabajando en otra historia al mismo tiempo pero el siguiente capítulo será más largo y mejor lo prometo. Tengo dos preguntas muy importantes que hacerles a todos ustedes. ¿A cuántos de ustedes les gusta el RinxLen? ¿Y a cuántos de ustedes les gustaría que hubiera Lemmon?**

**Dianis Mar: Lo siento lamento decirte que todavía no habrá lemmon y Len todavía no la hará suya apenas se están reconciliando. Aunque la pervertida de Rin si quería pero él es un shota y como que la idea lo asusto un poco. No te preocupes pronto pasara.**


	15. Chapter 15

Odio a primera vista.

**¡Regrese!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero debido a algunos problemas familiares que tuve (ayudar a preparar una fiesta) pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Anuncios: Dentro de poco subiremos un nuevo capítulo de "El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune"**

**Pronto subiré un nuevo fic que también espero sea de su agrado y también les quiero pedir que lean las notas finales.**

**Creo que eso es todo por el momento así que comencemos.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.15.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

Desperté al escuchar mi celular, lo primero que vi fue a Rin durmiendo a mi lado parecía una pequeño ángel con sus mejillas y labios sonrojados, su rubio cabello perfectamente acomodado aun cuando dormía y su pálida y tersa piel, se veía perfecta de esa manera. Mi celular volvió a sonar provocando que dejara de observarla y me estirara a tomarlo sin despertarla.

-¿Hola?- conteste con fastidio.

-…

-Ya voy- dije asustado, era la primera vez que me llamaba después de tantos meses.

-…

-Estoy en casa de Rei.

-…..

-Está bien ya voy no tardo.

-…

-Adiós.

Me levante de la cama, tome mi celular y ate mi cabello en una coleta para después tomar las llaves de mi moto y dirigirme a la ventana con la esperanza de no haber despertado a Rin.

-Len- dijo frotándose uno de sus ojos.

-Rin regresa a dormir te veré el lunes.

-Len ¿paso algo con Rinto?

-No, no era Rinto quien llamo.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Nadie importante.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir.

-De acuerdo- respondió confundida.

* * *

Salí por la ventana con cuidado de no resbalar y corrí por el jardín de Rin hasta llegar a una barda que tuve que saltar para después encontrar mi moto y subir en esta. El camino fue bastante rápido ya que al ser las 4 de la mañana no había muchas personas en la calle por lo que llegue más rápido al hospital una vez ahí di el nombre del paciente para recibir la información recesaría y me dirigí al cuarto.

-Hola….

-Hola Len- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que acabas de despertar.

-Al principio no podía mover mis piernas y sentía que era realmente inútil mi cuerpo pero ahora puedo moverme un poco más.

-Me alegro mucho me parece que es normal que esto pase después de despertar de un coma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?- pregunto un poco desesperada.

-Dos años….

-Len.

-Dime.

-¿Aun me amas?

-Yo….

-No tienes que responder ahora.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Volverás a visitarme ¿no es verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue encontré a Rinto durmiendo en el sillón así que subí a mi cuarto sin prestarle mucha atención a sus quejas, me acosté en la cama y me quede viendo el techo durante unos minutos, no sabía que iba a hacer, ella había despertado y yo tenía algo con Rin no sé muy bien que es todavía pero sé que tenemos algo.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Vi salir a Len por la ventana, no había escuchado mucho de su conversación pero tenía miedo algo me decía que las cosas aun no estaban bien y él no quería decirme nada pero tampoco quería parecer una chismosa así que no pregunte más respecto al tema sin embargo después de eso no pude volver a dormir así que comencé a hacer la tarea para distraerme un rato y como eso no funciono decidí dibujar. Después de un rato llego Haku al parecer venía a despertarme y se sorprendió mucho al verme ya levantada y bañada.

-Rin-sama ¿le gustaría desayunar algo?

-Claro Haku.

-Entonces bajemos a la cocina para que le prepare unos huevos fritos con tocino y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Haku. ¿Sabes si Nero ya despertó?

-Me parece que ya.

-Gracias Haku.

* * *

Ambas salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina la cual era bastante grande, las paredes eran de un color crema muy bonito, Haku abrió el refrigerador color negro que se encontraba cerca del apagador de las luces, después estaba una estufa con 6 quemadores en el cual había un sartén con un poco de aceite que demostraba que alguien más había desayunado, en el fregadero se encontraban dos platos, dos juegos de cubiertos, dos vasos de jugo y un café. Me recargue en la isla de mármol de la cocina a la espera de mi desayuno, moría de hambre y solo esperaba que Haku se diera prisa.

-Haku.

-Dígame Rin-sama.

-¿Mis padres salieron?

-Sí, dijeron que como la fiesta ya se acercaba tenían que ver unas cosas.

-Es cierto había olvidado la fiesta.

-Señorita Rin ¿ya invito a alguien?

-Sí, invite a Luka, Rei, Rui y a Mikuo.

-¿Y sus hermanos?

-Bueno de Nero no se y Neru me parece que invitara a Len y a Teto.

-¿Len?

-Si es el chico rubio que vino la otra vez.

-¿El que se metió a su cuarto?

-Ha Haku no digas eso tan fuerte-respondí sonrojada.

-Lo siento Rin-sama.

-No te preocupes Haku.

-Bu buenos días- cuando escuchamos la voz de Nero volteamos a verlo sorprendidas, tenía el cabello completamente desordenado y solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos.

-Buenos días Nero.

-Buenos días Nero-sama ¿Qué le gustaría que le prepare para desayunar?

-Lo mismo que a Rin por favor.

-Nero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si quieres que te bese no lo hare Rin, somos hermanos y eso es incesto.

-¡N no quiero que me beses idiota!- respondí completamente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga tu sexy hermano?

-Quiero que me lleves al centro comercial.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Dell?

-Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres se llevaron a Dell para que los ayudara y yo quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas además siempre me ayudas a escoger mi ropa y si te llevo obtendré doble descuento.

-De acuerdo entonces alístate y nos iremos.

-Muchas gracias Nero- dije abrazándolo provocando que soltara una ligera risa.

-Por nada enana.

-No soy enana.

-Si lo eres.

-No lo soy, que tú parezcas árbol no es mi culpa.

-¿A quién llamaste árbol? ENANA.

-¡A ti!

* * *

**Neru POV:**

Me había despertado por culpa de Teto ya que no dejaba de patear mi cara ´por lo que decidí salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la cocina para comer algo ya que era lo único que me quedaba por hacer hoy hasta que escuche unos gritos en la cocina. Cuando entre me encontré a Rin escondida detrás de Haku y a Nero tratando de sacarla de ahí era realmente raro por lo que saque mi celular y comencé a grabarlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡RIN! Deja de esconderte detrás de Haku.

-¡NUNCA!-grite mostrándole mi lengua.

-Maldita enana sal de ahí Haku no te protegerá toda la vida.

-¿A quién llamas enana, jirafa?

-No me digas jirafa maldita hormiga.

-No me digas hormiga- de un momento Rin se encontraba sobre Nero soltándole puñetazos en la cara.

-Rin deja de golpear mi cara que no te das cuenta que arruinaras mi perfección.

-Maldito narcisista- dijo Rin jalando su cabello.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- grito Teto haciendo que ambos se detuvieran- Neru ¿porque no los detuviste?

-Son sus problemas no tengo porque meterme- dije levantando mis hombros dándole a entender que no me importaba.

-Neru.

-Dime Nero.

-No nos grabaste ¿o sí?-pregunto viendo mi celular.

-Sí y los subiré a internet- en ese momento salí corriendo a mi habitación.

-Neru vuelves aquí- grito Rin tratando de alcanzarme.

-Niños dejen de pelear-grito esta vez Haku ganándose la atención de los demás menos la mía.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y conecte mi celular a la computadora para después bajar el video a una memoria USB y guardarla donde nadie la encontrara, minutos después regrese a la cocina donde todos se encontraban desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Después de desayunar subía a mi cuarto para arreglarme e ir al centro comercial, me puse una blusa blanca lisa, una falda naranja de globo, unos zapatos de piso naranjas con un moño del mismo color y coloque mi moño blanco sobre mi cabello. Salí a encontrarme con Nero el cual estaba en el patio observando el cielo por lo que decidí taclearlo haciendo así que callera en el pasto mojando un poco sus jeans.

-Estoy lista.

-¿No era más fácil decirlo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No hubiera sido igual de divertido.

-Rin estas sobre mí. Pesas. Mucho.

-Eres un exagerado Nero.

-Muévete.

-No quiero.

-Rin quítate o yo mismo te quito.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-De acuerdo- de un momento me encontraba en sus brazos siendo llevada a su moto por él.

-Bájame Nero puedo caminar yo sola- dije comenzando a patalear.

-Está bien.

Me bajo a un lado de su moto para después entregarme un casco y después subirse segundo después subí colocándome el casco y abrazándome de su cintura para no caer. Después de un rato llegamos al centro comercial.

-¿A que tienda crees que deberíamos ir primero?

-A la que quieras Rin.

-Mira ¿qué te parece si vamos a esa?- pregunte mientras señalaba una tienda donde había muchos vestidos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Fuimos a la tienda que antes había mencionado, ya que no me decidía por ningún vestido decidí probarme todos los que me habían gustado y hacer que Nero me diera su opinión.

-¿Qué opinas de este?

-Te ves bien aunque me gusto más el rosa.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

-Di disculpa.

-Si dígame- respondió Nero viendo a la encargada.

-¿Usted e es Nero Akita?

-Así es ¿hay algún problema?

-Ni ninguno so solo quería saber si me daría su autógrafo.

-Por supuesto- Nero firmo una foto de él que ella le había entregado.

-Gracias ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos cuando acabe mi turno?

-Esta es una de las razones por las que no me gusta salir contigo. Nunca podemos estar solos- dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento te lo compensare princesa- dijo abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Disculpa no sabía que eran novios- respondió la encargada algo sonrojada provocando que Nero soltara una ligera risa.

-¡No somos novios!-grite indignada.

-¿E entonces?

-Es mi hermana menor- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Es la famosa Neru Akita?

-No, es Rin Akita.

-¿Ves porque los tengo que traer a ti o a Neru?

-Lo siento.

-No importa siempre pasa además es cierto mi hermana menor es famosa.

-¿Neru es famosa?

-Si su hermana se la pasa publicando todo el tiempo que hace, a donde va, que come, con quien esta. Todo de su vida además de que siempre sube imágenes y videos graciosos como este- nos mostró el video que esta mañana había grabado.

-Maldita Neru. La matare-Nero asintió dándome la razón.

-¿S son ustedes?- la encargada no aguanto más y comenzó a reír provocando que Nero y yo nos fuéramos de la tienda molestos.

* * *

Después de un rato a Nero se le antojo un helado así que decidimos ir a la zona de comida para que el pudiera comprar su helado y mi café, mientras tanto yo decidí buscar una mesa donde pudiéramos sentarnos a descansar y disfrutar del día.

-Hola Rin- me saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Ho Hola?

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Ammm cla caro- respondí dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? pareces nerviosa

-Es solo que no lo conozco.

-Lo siento Rin soy yo Luki-dijo levantándose un poco la peluca y mostrándome su cabello rosado- Creo que te había asustado.

-Un poco pero no te preocupes ahora que se quién eres no hay problema ¿Por qué estas disfrazado así?

-Bueno como sabrás soy modelo y aunque no me molesta que mis fans me vean tampoco soy como tu hermano- señalo hacia donde estaba Nero con una multitud de chicas pidiendo su autógrafo- yo si me canso de la fama y me da por salir a escondidas.

-Nunca lo imagine de ti Luki siempre pareces tan seguro y feliz cuando estas con tus fans.

-Me gusta estar con mis fans Rin pero imagínate eso todos los días en todos lados.

-Supongo que tienes razón yo no lo resistiría.

-Bueno ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?

-Por supuesto solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a Nero.

-Claro.

-¿Antes podemos pasar por un café?

-Sí.

-Espera Nero dice que ya tiene mi café que pasemos por el ¿no te molesta verdad?

-En absoluto-dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

Entramos de alguna manera entre la multitud de chicas que había alrededor de Nero, cuando me acerque a él y le quite mi café todas se me quedaron viendo con mirada asesina y comenzaron a susurrar infinidades de cosas como que era su novia o que solo era una fan más, con mucho trabajo logramos salir de la multitud y nos dirigimos al cine.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Rinto me había pedido que lo llevara al centro comercial ya que quería ir a ver una nueva película que habían estrenado la semana pasada así que lo lleve talvez podía encontrar a alguien con quien hablar un rato.

-Oye Len ¿esos no son Rin y Nero?-pregunto Rinto señalando a los dos rubios que iban caminando.

-Sí, deben de haber venido a pasar su domingo como hermanos.

-Mira Rin está sola.

-¿Te molesta si voy a saludarla?

-A mí pero no sé si a su acompañante le moleste- en ese momento voltee esperando que Rinto estuviera bromeando para tratar de molestarme pero no era así Rin estaba con un pelinegro que no era Rei- ¿Sera un amigo?

-No lose.

-¿Crees que sea su novio?

-Su novio soy yo-susurre despacio haciendo temer a Rinto.

-Len tranquilo además no le has pedido que sea tu novia y ella se ve muy feliz con el- ella saco su celular y comenzaron a caminar hacia la multitud de chicas que había por ahí y nosotros nos fuimos al cine.

* * *

_**En la sala del cine:**_

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí y solos?

-Bueno Len esto es un cine y si están aquí talvez sea porque verán una película ¿no crees?

-Pero porque solo ellos dos ¿Dónde se supone que esta Nero? ¿Y porque están sentados frente a nosotros?

-Lo siento Rin me tarde un poco- respondió Nero sentándose a un lado de Rin y entregándole una soda.

-No te preocupes y gracias.

Minutos después comenzó la película y yo no podía dejar de mirar cada movimiento que hacían esos dos, no confiaba en él ni siquiera lo conocía y Rin sabía que no era de esas chicas pero aun así tenía miedo, miedo de perderla.

-Hace algo de frio.

-Toma- el pelinegro se quitó la chamarra y se la entregó a Rin.

-N no es necesario.

-No te preocupes tómala me la devuelves luego.

-E está bien.

La película siguió y ellos no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento hasta que termino, los tres se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida siendo seguidos por Rinto y yo.

-Rin creo que Nero se quedara un rato mas ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Está bien además creo que a mamá le encantara verte de nuevo.

-Entonces vamos.

Salieron del centro comercial y Rinto y yo nos dirigimos a la zona de comida para comprar una soda.

-¿Quién será ese?

-No lose.

-¿Crees que estén saliendo?

-No lose.

-¿Realmente sentirá algo por mí?

-Len pareces paranoico.

-¿Me amara?

-Len….

-¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a verla más tarde?

-Len….

-¿Y si esta con él?

-Maldición Len cállate de una jodida vez.

-Lo siento Rinto es solo que no saber quién es me molesta mucho.

-Lo note.

-Volvamos a casa.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Lamento informarles que si este fic no tiene más reviews tendrá que ser cancelado.**

**Nadie me da su opinión y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones para poder mejorar lo que no les guste.**

**También quería decirles que si tienen algo que preguntarme pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema y por esa razón me gustaría empezar un juego con ustedes así que respondan la siguiente pregunta y yo responderé las suyas.**

**¿Les gustaría ponerle un rival a Len o quieren que Rin juegue con sus sentimientos?**

**Espero sus respuestas. Adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

Odio a primera vista.

**Hola.**

**Como pudieron notar subí un nuevo fic el cual espero no se pierdan, también escribí un one-shot que espero les guste y no los confunda mucho.**

**Anuncios: Este capítulo está dedicado a Dianis Mar y a Yuu-chan.**

**No se olviden de leer, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul, I'm not a princess y Encontrándonos, una vez más.**

**Quería avisarles que al primer review le dedicare el siguiente capítulo y como hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Nate planeaba hacer un maratón de tres capítulos y también como ya casi es mi cumpleaños hare otro maratón. Supongo que eso sería todo, no se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.16.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Era lunes por la mañana, Haku había llegado a levantarme, como de costumbre entre al baño, cepille mis dientes y moje mi cara, minutos después salí del baño y abrí mi closet de donde saque un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul, una chaqueta café y un par de botas cafés, me coloque la ropa y me dirigí al tocador que se encontraba junto a mi closet. Tome el cepillo y cepille mi cabello para después colocar mi típico moño blanco sobre este. Cuando termine de arreglarme tome la mochila que se encontraba sobre el sillón y baje las escaleras tranquilamente hasta el comedor donde se encontraban mis padres, Nero, Neru y Luki.

-Bu buenos días- salude un poco confundida.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos, seguido de esto me senté en mi lugar de siempre y espere a que sirvieran mi desayuno.

-Rin-escuche a mi madre pronunciar mi nombre.

-Dime madre.

-Luki se ofreció a llevarte hoy a la escuela- en cuanto dijo eso voltee a ver a Luki un poco confundida.

-N no es necesario.

-Creímos que sería buena idea que convivieran un poco más después de todo el….

-Lily aun no es seguro que eso pase.

-Lo siento cariño. Entonces Rin ¿no te molesta que él te acompañe verdad?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no. Me encantaría.

* * *

Después de ese muy extraño desayuno Luki y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela, ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra durante el viaje. En cuanto aparco el auto muchas chicas comenzaron a amontonarse cerca de nosotros, Luki fue el primero en bajar, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta note que esta ya estaba abierta y Luki extendía su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a salir por lo que acepte, ambos comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud. Al llegar a la puerta él se despidió de mi depositando un suave beso en mi frente, después de esto comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio ya que él era más grande que yo, me adentre al edificio hasta llegar a mi casillero donde me esperaba cierto rubio apoyado en este mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Buenos días-dijo antes de que quedara frente a él.

-Buenos días ¿Me das permiso?-pregunte señalando mi casillero, él se movió dejándome sacar algunas cosas- Gracias.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-pregunto algo ¿molesto?

-Supongo que no tardan en llegar. Nero usara la moto y Neru vendrá en el auto.

-¿De nuevo usaste el tren?

-No.

-¿Quién te trajo?

-Luki-susurre levemente.

-¡Rin!-escuche que alguien gritaba a lo lejos por lo que me di vuelta y divise a Luka muy apurada y ¿feliz?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-¿Contarte qué?

-Que tu compromiso con Kaito quedo anulado.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Mis padres me dijeron esta mañana que los Shion y los Akita habían cancelado el compromiso porque Miku y Kaito están saliendo ¿Tienes idea de quien es tu siguiente pretendiente en caso de que esto pasara?

-No.

-Es mi hermano Rin, serás mi cuñada- me abrazo fuertemente y con una radiante sonrisa.

-Luka repite eso- dijo Len alterado.

-¡Rin será mi cuñada Kagamine!- grito fuertemente Luka.

-Dios mío- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-¿Apoco no estas feliz? Siempre quisimos ser hermanas Rin y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de serlo.

-No es eso Luka es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-También me siento feliz por Luki.

-¿Por qué?

-Po por nada Rin vayamos a clase.

Luka jalo mi brazo y nos dirigió al salón, no salía de la impresión y me parece que Len tampoco ya que se quedó ahí.

* * *

**Len POV:**

No podía creer lo que Luka había dicho, no importaba cuantas veces intentara estar con Rin ella ya estaría comprometida con alguien más sin siquiera estar enterada de eso. Me quede ahí solo observando cómo se iban hasta que Rei llego.

-Rei.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Con cuántos han comprometido a Rin?

-Veamos el primero es Kaito ya que sus familias son más cercanas y tienen la misma edad, luego es Luki en caso de que Kaito fuera aceptado por Miku, después sigo yo pero yo estoy comprometido y por ultimo un chico llamado Yuma.

-¿Yuma?-pregunte confundió, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

-Es actor y primo de Luka.

-¿Por qué la comprometieron con tantos?

-Porque todos tienen algo que hará que la relación termine por lo que prefieren estar prevenidos, además a Luki siempre le ha gustado Rin y a Yuma igual.

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?

-No lo creí necesario. Además dudaba mucho que Rin te volviera a aceptar.

-¿Por qué?

-Rin es impulsiva y testaruda. Algo mal tenía que salir-respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Oye Miku!-grito Rei corriendo hacia donde estaba Miku _¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevan bien?_

-Hola Rei-respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-¿De qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Rin se casara con Luki.

-Creí que después de Kaito seguías tú.

-Estoy comprometido.

-¿Aun con Rui?

-Sí.

-Espera ¿que acaba de decir Miku?- pregunte confundido.

-¿Aun con Rui?- repitió Miku confundida por mi pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Nuestros padres quieren que la empresa quede solo entre los Kagene así que Rui y yo estamos comprometidos.

-¿Y porque te comprometieron con Rin?

-Es en caso de que Rui deje de quererme.

-Entonces a la prometida que siempre le has sido fiel es ¿Rui?

-Así es-sonrió triunfante.

-¿Y tú Len?

-¿Yo que Miku?-pregunte confundido.

-Me entere de que tenías una nueva conquista ¿Quién es?

-Apoco no te imaginas Miku-respondió esta vez Rei.

-La verdad es que no me imagino quien pudo ser tan tonta como para creer que el querría algo serio con ella.

-No te preocupes no lo cree, sabe que en algún momento la terminara lastimando.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Rin- susurro Rei en su oído.

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunto Miku emocionada.

-Algo así-conteste rascando mi nuca.

-Les deseo suerte. Sobre todo a ti Len.

Llegamos al salón y los tres nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Las clases fueron realmente aburridas, no dejaba de pensar en cómo haría para pedirle a Rin que fuera mi novia.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Las clases ya habían comenzado, Luka y Kaito no dejaban de hablar de lo felices que ambos estaban, en cambio yo no dejaba de pensar en que haría de ahora en adelante. La verdad es que Luki y yo no teníamos mucho en común, él era modelo y yo solo era la hija de unos empresarios famosos, hermana de un cantante muy famoso, sin contar que hasta Neru era mucho más famosa que yo. Luki y yo nos divertimos mucho el día que nos encontramos pero no me imaginaba una relación con él, incluso con Kaito me había imaginado un feliz matrimonio.

-Rin ¿estás bien?-pregunto Luka desde su asiento.

-Si Luka ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas Rin?

-Bueno es que llevas revisando tu celular, incluso te pareces mucho a Neru así.

-E es solo que espero a que me llegue un mensaje- respondió sonrojada.

-¿De quién?

-U un chico.

-¡¿Quién es?!-grite emocionada.

-S su nombre es Gackupo.

-¿Kamui Gackupo?

-Sí, el ¿lo conoces?

-Es amigo de Kaito-conteste con simpleza.

-Él fue quien me lo presento.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, es muy buena persona.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Contesto!-grito emocionada.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que hoy tiene un partido de basquetbol y me invito, también dice que si quiero puedo llevar a mis amigas que de seguro a uno de sus amigos le gustaría conocerlas.

-Dile que iremos.

-¿Tú también?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Bu bueno, esta mañana me llego un mensaje diciéndome que estaba despedida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Mis padres fueron a hablar con el dueño y le dijeron que yo no podía trabajar en un lugar como ese y me despidieron.

-¿Estas bien con eso Rin?

-Si Luka, creo que ahora puedo llevar una vida un poco "normal" además no creo que sea tan malo depender un poco de mis padres.

-Puede que tengas razón. Entonces ¿vamos?

-Claro ¿Invitamos a Miku?

-Si ¿Por qué no?- respondió Luka con indiferencia.

-¿Qué decían de Miku?-pregunto Kaito muy serio con Miku detrás de él.

-Nada malo. Queríamos invitarla a ir con nosotros a ver un partido de básquetbol- dijo Luka tranquilamente viendo su celular.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado- dijo Kaito algo preocupado- ¿No te molesta que te deje con ellas mientras estoy en el partido?

-Para nada, además tengo algo de qué hablar con Rinny- Miku me abrazo al decir esto.

-De acuerdo entonces te dejare con ellas.

-¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?

-Por supuesto Miku-respondí con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos- dijo con una linda sonrisa-Adiós.

* * *

Miku y Kaito salieron del salón, al parecer Kaito iba a llevarla al suyo por lo que Luka y yo decidimos esperar a que llegara el maestro mientras hablábamos de diferentes cosas. Después de tres horas más de clase llame a mi madre avisando que llegaría un poco tarde porque me quedaría con Luka a ver un partido, ella acepto feliz al creer que estaría con Luki o con Len por lo que no se negó. Neru también se quedó a ver el partido, al parecer Len también iba a jugar.

-¡Luka-chan!- se escuchó que gritaron a lo lejos.

-Mira Luka ahí viene Gackupo-dijo Miku muy feliz.

-No solo viene Gackupo también Kaito-respondí con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

-Hola- se escuchó hablar a Gackupo.

-H Hola- respondió Luka bastante nerviosa.

-Hola Gack-kun- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Rin-chan- respondió con una sonrisa para después chocar los puños conmigo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Gack-kun y ¿tu?

-También muy bien. Oye Rin-chan quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Espera te agradaran.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Gackupo se fue dejándonos con Miku y Kaito los cuales no dejaban de darse mucho amor por lo que Luka y yo tratamos de alejarnos un poco y observar a lo lejos a Gackupo quien estaba con un rubio y un dos peli rosados, minutos después Gackupo regreso con los tres chicos.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a…

-Rin ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?- pregunto el primero de los peli rosados.

-¿Yu Yuma?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Así es Rin-chan ¿me extrañaste?

-Yuma tenia tantos años que no nos veíamos- De un momento a otro Yuma me estaba abrazando muy cariñosamente.

-Yuma creo que deberías de dejar a Rin en paz.

-Tranquilo Luki no planeo robar a tu prometida- Pro prometida, aun no me acostumbraba a esa palabra.

-Bueno parece ser que ustedes ya conocen a Rin-chan pero creo que Len aun….

-También la conozco.

-¿Ella fue la chica que te mando por un tubo el otro día?

-Así es. Fue ella.

-Bien hecho Rin-chan, demuéstrale quien es la mejor. Bueno chicos creo que todos ahora si conocen a Rin-chan pero creo que a….

-Gackupo está más que claro que nosotros dos conocemos a Luka a la perfección- dijo Luki soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Veras querido Gackupo, Mergurine es el apellido de Luka, el de Luki y el mío- respondió esta vez Yuma con otra sonrisa.

-¿Los tres son hermanos?-pregunto Gack sorprendido.

-Solo Luka y Luki, Yuma es su primo-respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que eso tiene más sentido.

-Capitán el partido está a punto de comenzar-dijo Len avisando a todos.

-Claro, ya vamos.

-Las vemos luego-gritaron todos al unísono.

Luka y yo fuimos a sentarnos a las gradas para ver el partido junto con Miku quien no dejaba de apoyar a Kaito. Luka apoyaba a Gackupo, Luki y Yuma mientras yo la ayudaba. Len era apoyado por todas sus fans entre ellas mi hermana. Gracias a esto me pude dar cuenta de que Len era muy popular entre las chicas y también comprendí que yo no encajaba con Len y mucho menos encajaba con alguien como Luki. Él era realmente popular incluso más que Len, esta mañana que salí de su auto me di cuenta de que Luki y yo somos demasiado diferentes al igual que con Len.

* * *

**Len POV:**

En el partido me di cuenta de que Rin era bastante popular entre los chicos, cuando llego al gimnasio junto con Luka llamo la atención de muchos chicos haciendo que me molestara mucho. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Rin y yo no éramos tan diferentes, ella tenía a muchos chicos embobados mientras muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de mí y entonces entendí un poco que sentía ella cuando me veía con alguien más, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de eso fue el hecho de que Yuma la abrazara con tanta familiaridad y que dijera que era la prometida de Luki.

El partido termino, todos nos dirigimos a las duchas, la mayoría se daba prisa para encontrarse con sus novias o solo para salir con sus amigos, yo era de los pocos que se había quedado al final ya que no tenía a quien ver, Rin estaría con Luka, Yuma, Luki, Gackupo y talvez con Miku y Kaito así que yo salía sobrando. Termine de colocarme mi ropa y salí de ahí encontrándome con una larga y rubia cabellera.

-H hola Len-sempai.

-Hola Neru-chan ¿Buscabas a Rin?

-N no, lo que pasa es que me gustaría invitarte a la fiesta que dará la empresa de mi familia.

-Rin me había comentado sobre eso pero dijo que no me invitaría.

-A veces Rin es algo mala pero no te enfades con ella siempre es buena persona- sonrió amablemente recordándome un poco a Rin.

-Neru tenemos que irnos Dell nos….

-Hola Rin.

-H hola Len.

-¿Ya se tienen que ir?

-Sí, Dell nos llevara a casa- en cuento pronuncio ese nombre mi ceño se frunció.

-Gracias Neru-chan ahí estaré- ambas caminaron hacia la salida- ¡Rin!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, Neru adelántate, si ves que tardamos mucho te vas a casa con Dell.

-De acuerdo- Neru se fue con el tal Dell déjanoslo a Rin y a mi solos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Luki se iban a casar?

-No lo sabía Len, estoy igual o más sorprendida que tú- la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí, segundos después acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros y la bese.

Nos besamos durante varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambos nos separáramos y nuestras respiraciones se volvieran agitadas.

-Te amo Rin.

-L Len….- la volví besar sin importarme cual fuera su respuesta.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento si tarde un poco en subirlos lo que pasa es que estos días no me había sentido del todo bien sin contar que mi queridísima madre hurto mi computadora y no me dejo escribir, aun así espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Me quería disculpar ya que parece ser que dentro de un tiempo no podre escribir mucho ya que tengo que entrar a la escuela la semana que viene pero tratare de subir un capitulo una vez por semana de cada uno de mis fics.**

**Yuu: **Ya había planeado en ponerle un rival a Len solo no sabía muy bien si sería buena idea. Muchas gracias responder a mi pregunta.

**Dianis Mar: **Creo que poner ambas opciones es muy malo pero no es mala idea, si se me ocurre hacer sufrir de nuevo a Rin entonces hare sufrir más a Len. Gracias por siempre leer mis historias y responder a mis preguntas.

**Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	17. Chapter 17

Odio a primera vista.

**Hola mis amados lectores.**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Y con una enorme felicidad así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero había tenido algunos problemas y eso pero ahora todo está bien.**

**Anuncios: Mi hermano Nate acaba de crear una página en Facebook llamada Vampire Girl, lion boy and Friends, así que si se pudieran dar una vuelta por la página, darle like y recomendarnos a sus amigos lo agradeceríamos mucho además de que se harán retos, concursos etc.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Kokoro Love ya que hace unos meses fue su cumpleaños pero por falta de tiempo no había podido hacerlo así que en compensación no será solo un capitulo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo tanto como yo disfruto el contenido de tu página. **

**No se olviden de leer, Mi vida contigo, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente Azul y Encontrándonos, una vez más. **

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales y al primer review será dedicado el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora así que…**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap. 17.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Len me beso sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar o si yo quería ser besada por él, admito que una parte de mi lo deseaba sin embargo estábamos en un lugar público y alguien podría entrar y vernos, eso solo complicaría aún más las cosas. Nos separamos lentamente provocando que ambos termináramos un tanto agitados.

-Rin ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Luki?

-No lo sabía Len.

-¿Tus padres suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas?

-Si casi siempre, estoy acostumbrada.

-Rin no deberías de acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas. Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Vayamos a pasear solo nosotros.

-Pero me voy a meter en problemas y…

-¿Le tienes miedo a tus padres?

-Si bastante, si las cosas no salen como ellos quieren lo fuerzan todo.

-Bien no hablemos de tus padres por el momento así que ven.

-¿A dónde?

-No preguntes solo ven.

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la motocicleta de Len.

-Toma.

-Es amarillo ¿No era negro?

-Compre uno especialmente para ti.

-Gracias Len.

Ambos subimos a la motocicleta de Len, no sabía a dónde íbamos pero estar en esa motocicleta era realmente divertido, después de un rato Len se detuvo cerca de un parque, se quitó su casco y segundos después bajo para ayudarme a bajar.

-Listo, llegamos.

-Qué bonito.

-Pensé en traerte aquí para que te relajaras, es bonito ¿no crees?

-Sí.

-Rin ¿Nero sigue molesto conmigo?

-Sí.

-Lo siento en serio lo que paso con Miki fue un accidente.

-No te preocupes Len yo entiendo, no fue tu culpa.

-Gracias por entender- seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una banca de metal.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-Sí.

-Siéntate aquí en lo que yo voy por tu helado ¿De qué lo quieres?

-De naranja- me senté en la banca y saque mi celular para revisar mis mensajes, tenía siete llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, tres de Dell, cinco de Nero y una de Neru.

Me quede sentada en la banca mientras contestaba los mensajes de Luka y de Kaito quienes no paraban de contarme como se la habían pasado durante el partido y después de este.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Me dirigí al puesto de helados que se encontraba del otro del parque, tarde un poco en llegar hasta el puesto. Una vez que pedí los helados regrese hasta donde se encontraba Rin quien al parecer estaba contestando unos mensajes.

-Hola- dije mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ho hola- respondió guardando su celular.

-Ten, espero que te guste.

-Gra gracias.

-No hay de que ¿Hablabas con Luka?

-Sí, también con Kaito.

-¿Desde hace cuánto los conoces?

-Desde hace ya muchos años.

-También a Miku ¿no?

-Sí, cambio mucho en estos años.

-En eso tienes razón pero cuando esta con Kaito es diferente.

-No solo cuando esta con él, también cuando habla de él.

-Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando salíamos.

-¿Ella realmente te gustaba?

-Me parecía algo atractiva pero comparada contigo ella no es nada Rin.

-¿L lo dice en serio?

-Si- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmesí el cual provoco que mi corazón se detuviera momentáneamente, sus ojos irradiaron un brillo tan especial y hermoso haciéndola ver más tierna de lo que era.

-Len mira- Rin señalo hacia los columpios con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Podemos subirnos?

-Por supuesto princesa, tus deseos son órdenes.

-Len no digas ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Harás que me sonroje.

-Me gusta mucho cuando te sonrojas- me acerque poco a poco a su rostro, aparto su sonrojado rostro rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia los columpios.

Cerca de los columpios se encontraba una pareja de ancianos los cuales no dejaban de vernos divertidos al ver la infantil actitud de Rin cuando trataba de abrazarla, nos acercamos un poco más a la pareja ya que Rin no dejaba de correr para que no la atrapara.

-¡No la dejes ir chico!- grito el señor con entusiasmo.

-¡No lo hare señor!- grite con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a Rin completamente sonrojada por el comentario del señor

-Vamos cariño déjalos tranquilos.

-Jaja estos jóvenes de ahora.

-Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

Rin logro zafarse de mi agarre y caminar hacia la pareja, al ver que no iba a regresar conmigo decidí seguirla para no perderla y tenerla conmigo un momento más.

-Disculpe si no es mucha intromisión ¿Cómo se conocieron?- se hinco frente a la pareja para poder escucharlos.

-Ven joven creo que tú también deberías de escuchar la historia- dijo esta vez la señora.

-Cla claro.

-Bueno, nosotros nos conocimos cuando teníamos su edad en este mismo parque.

-¿En serio? Pero eso fue hace muchos años ¿no?- Rin parecía muy emocionada.

-Así es pequeña.

-¿Y cómo fue?

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Mis amigas y yo regresábamos de la escuela como de costumbre, era un día realmente caluroso por lo que decidimos pasar a comprar un helado de camino a casa para contratacar el calor. Caminamos hasta el otro lado del parque hasta que encontramos el puesto, después de comprar nuestros respectivos helados nos dirigimos a una pequeña banca la cual estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol_, _todas tomamos asiento algunas en el pasto y otras en la banca._

_Mientras disfrutábamos de la brisa y el helado un horrible olor a cigarros llego hasta mi nariz inundando así mis fosas nasales del nauseabundo olor, pasaron unos cortos minutos y un grupo de muchachos venían caminando hacia nosotras, ninguno llamo mi atención hasta que un castaño se quedó mirándome de pies a cabeza, se me acerco._

_-Hola._

_-Ho hola- respondí un poco nerviosa._

_-No son de por aquí ¿verdad?_

_-No, solo venimos de paso, queríamos comprar un helado._

_-No se preocupen también venimos de paso. Mi nombre es Bruno ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Cla Clara._

_-Mucho gusto Clara._

_-¡Bruno vámonos!- grito uno de sus amigos._

_-¡Ya voy! Nos veremos en otra ocasión Clara. Hasta luego._

_-Adiós._

_Iba saliendo por la puerta mientras platicaba con mis amigas sobre lo que haríamos en vacaciones ya que era el último día de clases, de un momento a otro choque con alguien provocando que mis libros cayeran al suelo, instintivamente me agache para recogerlos mientras hacía esto mi mano rozo la suya sin querer, subí mi cabeza esperando que fuera una de mis amigas hasta que nuestros ojos cafés se conectaron, era un momento completamente único, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir parecía que no fuera necesario hacerlo. Ambos nos levantamos sin prestar atención a nadie ni nada con cuidado me entrego mi cuaderno mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Toma._

_-Gra gracias._

_-Lamento haber chocado contigo._

_-N no te preocupes no fue tu culpa yo estaba distraída._

_-No tienes por qué culparte, los chicos estaban jugando así que realmente fue nuestra culpa. ¿Ya te tienes que ir?_

_-Íbamos a ir al parque antes de volver a casa._

_-¿Podemos acompañarlas?_

_-No creo que ellas tengan problemas, de cualquier manera déjame decirles._

_-Por supuesto._

_Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraban mis amigas expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir, guarde mis cosas mientras caminaba hacia donde ellas estaban, preocupadas se acercaron a ver si me encontraba bien._

_-Claro ¿estás bien?_

_-S si Bruno me ayudo._

_-¿Bruno?_

_-El chico del parque._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Que si nos podían acompañar hasta el parque._

_-¿Y qué les dijiste?_

_-Que no creí que les molestara a ustedes pero que les iba a preguntar._

_-Dile que si pueden ir._

_-S si- con cuidado me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar con la mirada puesta en el piso hasta que choque con alguien._

_-L lo sie…_

_-No te preocupes Clara- al escuchar su voz me sonroje repentinamente- ¿Tus amigas aceptaron?_

_-Sí._

_-Me alegro y ya que por mi culpa raspaste tu rodilla déjame cargar tu mochila y comprarte un helado._

_-Pe pero…_

_-No te preocupes está bien._

_-D de acuerdo._

* * *

_Bruno tomo mis cosas y todos juntos nos dirigimos al parque, los chicos fueron a comprar los helados y nosotras buscamos un lugar con sombra al final decidimos quedarnos bajo el mismo árbol de aquel día. _

_El tiempo paso demasiado rápido tanto que cuando menos lo esperaba ya se había hecho tarde, todos nos dividimos para irnos cada quien con alguien que viviera cerca, Bruno y yo terminamos yéndonos juntos ya que vivíamos muy cerca, durante el camino mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar y mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más._

_-Tus amigas son muy agradables._

_-Sí, son muy graciosas._

_-¿Qué harás en vacaciones clara?_

_-Ayudare a mis papás en la tienda de la familia._

_-¿No te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo durante las vacaciones?_

_-S si me gustaría._

_-Entonces es una cita._

_-E está bien. Ya casi llegamos, es la última casa._

_-¿La azul?_

_-Si- llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa donde nos despedimos, comenzó a caminar de regreso, no podía apartar mi mirada de su espalda hasta que por fin desapareció de mi campo de visión._

_Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras trabajaba en la tienda, en algunas ocasiones mis amigas me pedían que saliera con ellas y al final terminaba aceptando, no había sabido nada de Bruno hasta que un día en la tarde alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi casa desesperadamente, abrí la puerta muy preocupada ya que parecía que la querían tirar, de un momento a otro alguien cubría mi boca y me encontraba tirada en el piso con esa persona sobre mí. Minutos después el desconocido me soltó y se sentó a un lado de mí._

_-Lo siento Clara no quería asustarte._

_-¿Bruno? ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Me pelee con un chico pero al final llamo a sus amigos y trataron de herirme más._

_-Dios mío ven._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes en estos momentos mis padres no están- cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonroje completamente- N no quise decir eso y yo…._

_-No te preocupes lo entiendo- Bruno estaba ligeramente sonrojado._

_-Bueno quédate aquí ya vengo._

_-Está bien._

_Pase por la habitación de mis padres, tome un poco de algodón y alcohol y regrese nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba Bruno. Comencé a limpiar sus heridas cuidadosamente, en algunas cosas el soltaba ligeros gruñidos por el ardor que le provocaba, no tarde mucho en terminar, tome el algodón usado y me levante de mi asiento para depositarlo en la basura hasta que tomo mi mano y me detuvo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-No te vayas._

_-Solo iba a tirar la basura._

_-Quédate un poco más._

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor._

_-Está bien-Volví a tomar asiento a su lado mientras el sostenía cuidadosamente mi mano._

_-Clara ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?_

_-Me gustaría mucho._

_-Paso por ti a las 11 am._

_-Está bien._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

* * *

-Que hermoso- chillo Rin con emoción.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte de esa forma Rin.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerte así pero la forma en que nosotros nos conocimos no se acerca ni un poco a esa.

-Tienes mucha razón- solté una ligera risa al recordarlo.

-¿No se enamoraron a primera vista?

-Más bien diría que lo nuestro fue odio a primera vista- respondió Rin con una ligera risa.

-Casi siempre es así.

-Clara creo que es momento de irnos- dijo esta vez Bruno con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto Bruno ya es tarde- Clara se levantó de su asiento con ayuda de Bruno- Hasta luego y gracias por escuchar nuestra historia.

-No hay de que- dijimos Rin y yo al unísono.

Seguido de esto regresemos a la moto, nos colocamos el casco y nos subimos, arranque y nos dirigimos hasta mi casa donde seguramente estaría Rinto haciendo su tarea o preparando algo para merendar ya que era algo tarde. Me sorprendía que no llamaran a Rin todavía ya que era bastante tarde.

* * *

**Rin POV:**

La historia de Bruno y Clara me había conmovido mucho, nunca imagine que una historia así pudiera existir y gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que a pesar de que la forma en la que Len y yo nos conocimos no fue la mejor no me gustaría cambiarla ni un poco.

Le condujo hasta que llegamos a una calle con algunas casas no muy lujosas, realmente nunca había venido por esta zona, me parece que más bien nunca había salido de mi calle ni de las plazas y que esta era la primera vez que pasaba por aquí. Len se detuvo frente a una de las casa, estaciono su motocicleta y se retiró el casco seguido de esto se bajó y me ayudo a bajar, con cuidado me retire el casco y se lo entregue a Len. Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

-Ya llegue- grito- Parece que no hay nadie.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Lo siento Rin, esta es mi casa ven pasa.

-¿Tú vives aquí?- Len volteo a verme de manera divertida- Lo siento no quería sonar grosera.

-No te preocupes entiendo a qué te refieres, yo también me sorprendería de ver una casa así si viviera en una mansión.

-No es por eso sino porque ¿Cómo pagan los gastos Rinto y tú?

-Nuestro papá siempre nos manda dinero y yo trabajo medio tiempo algunos días, el único que no trabaja es Rinto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No es algo que me esperara de ti. Me siento feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-Aprendí algo nuevo de ti y eso me hace muy feliz.

-A mí también me hace feliz aprender cosas nuevas de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

-Déjame primero ver si Rinto no está en su cuarto y después comemos ¿te parece?

-Si- Len subió rápidamente las escaleras, tome asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y saque mi teléfono el cual marcaba varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes los cuales ignore.

-¡Len!- se escuchó el grito de Rinto desde arriba por lo que corrí a ver qué pasaba.

-Lo siento Rinto no era mi intención interrumpir.

-Vete.

-Perdón Rinto perdón Lenka.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Rin te puedes llevar a mi hermano?

-S sí.

-Por cierto hola, en un momento bajamos- Rinto cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Rinto y Lenka estaban besándose y yo llegue a interrumpir sin querer.

-¿Qué no tocaste primero?

-No. No pensé que Lenka estuviera aquí.

-¿Qué acaso no viste los zapatos?

-¿Estaban ahí?

-Me queda claro que no los viste. Ven vamos a comer.

-Rin ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Un poco.

-Yo quiero probar lo que Rinny cocine.

-No me digas Rinny.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta.

-Pero todos los chicos te dicen así ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-Porque eres tú.

-¿Y eso que?

-Solo por eso.

-Bien.

* * *

Ambos bajamos a la cocina, tome prestados algunos utensilios y me dedique a cocinar un estofado, era cierto que yo no sabía mucho de cocina pero esto era algo que me habían enseñado a cocinar hace ya algún tiempo y que realmente sabía hacer.

-¿Len estas cocinando?- pregunto Rinto mientras entraba a la cocina.

-No, Rin lo está haciendo.

-Len, Rin es una invitada no la puedes poner a cocinar.

-Pero yo quería probar su comida.

-No te lo recomiendo- dijo esta vez Lenka un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué?

-Rin no sabe cocinar.

-Ella dijo que sabía un poco.

-Siempre quema el agua.

-Lenka eso no es cierto- chille mientras me sonrojaba.

-Si es cierto ¿Recuerdas esa vez que trataste de hacer un chocolate para Rei en San Valentín?

-Cállate.

-¿Tú fuiste la que le dio ese chocolate a Rei?

-S sí.

-No es justo. Yo soy tu novio.

-¿Somos novios?

-¿Son novios?- preguntaron Rinto y Lenka al unísono.

-N no.

-¿Y cuándo planeas declararte Len?- pregunto Rinto.

-No te incumbe- grito Len molesto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento si tarde un poco en subirlo lo que pasa es que estos días había tenido algunos problemas pero espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Dentro de poco una nueva historia será publicada al igual que un nuevo capítulo de Mi vida contigo y el comienzo de la asesina Hatsune. No se olviden de darse una vuelta por nuestra nueva página de Facebook llamada Vampira Girl, lion boy and Friends.**

**Dianis Mar: **Lamento no haber actualizado lo más pronto posible pero espero que te gustara este nuevo capítulo. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior y sé que había prometido dedicar el siguiente capítulo ósea este a la primera persona que dejara un review pero este capítulo quise dedicárselo a ella esta vez y como ya lo había prometido antes, el siguiente será para ti y tu idea me encanto pero Len ya está siendo mejor persona.

**Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Odio a primera vista

**Hola amiguitos del bosque:**

**Sigo sin estar drogada simplemente estoy muy feliz y como ya casi es mi cumpleaños esta semana subiré más capítulos. Antier hubo unos problemas con la página y por lo tanto no pudimos actualizar nuestras historias pero ya que lo han resuelto y lo agradecemos de todo corazón aquí está el nuevo capítulo de OPV (Odio a primera vista)**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Dianis Mar quien siempre se da una vuelta por mis fics y me da buenas ideas, gracias y también está dedicado para Saku ya que ha estado siguiendo leyendo mis fics.**

**No olviden darse una vuelta por nuestra página de Facebook: . ?id=400070376870172**

**Y no se olviden de seguir leyendo: Mi vida contigo, Deja Vu, El comienzo de la asesina Hatsune, Agente azul y mi nuevo fic llamado Secret After School, tampoco se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece:**

* * *

**Cap.18.**

**Len POV:**

Después de pasar unas horas con Rinto y Lenka comiendo y charlando me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde como para que Rin estuviera ahí con nosotros, revise el reloj y pude ver que ya eran las 11 en punto.

-Rin, tenemos que irnos.

-Pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho Len.

-Vamos Rin, tus padres nos mataran sino llegas hoy.

-No importa ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto con una tierna mirada.

-Si yo fuera tu no me quedaría esta noche a dormir y menos con el- dijo Rinto burlón.

-Sé que Len no me haría nada si me quedo con él, ya hemos dormido varias veces juntos.

-R Rin ¿Tu y Len han dormido juntos?- pregunto Lenka sorprendida mientras cubría su boca.

-Si pe pero n no es por lo que tú crees- dijo Rin alarmada al ver la expresión de la pequeña Lenka- solo hemos dormido.

-S si yo no le he hecho nada a Rin.

-Por lo menos aun no- susurro Rinto a mis espaldas.

-Cállate.

-Bien, vamos Lenka sigamos haciendo la tarea- ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Rinto muy tranquilos.

-¡Pero esta vez sí hagan la tarea!-grite antes de que Rinto cerrara su puerta.

-¡Cállate Len y no molestes!- Rinto cerro fuertemente la puerta provocando que comenzara a reír sin parar.

-¿Entonces puedo dormir aquí?

-¿Estas segura de que quieres eso? Yo podría perder el control y entonces….

-Len sé que no serias capaz de hacer algo que yo no quisiera- en cuanto Rin termino su frase la bese.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá por lo que termine recostándola en el mismo y posicionándome sobre ella, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente me separe cuidadosamente de ella.

-Algo así podría pasar en mi habitación- dije fríamente sentándome nuevamente en mi lugar.

-Si es solo eso no me molesta- aseguro Rin con una sonrisa

-Rin, no creo que sea lo adecuado quedarte aquí ¿Qué pasara si tus padres se enteran?

-No se enteraran Len- Rin beso tiernamente mis labios y seguido de esto se levantó del sillón- ¿Vamos?

Me levante del sillón a regañadientes, no es que no quisiera tenerla aquí o que tuviera miedo de perder el control con ella, no era nada de eso, era solo que trataba de ser un buen chico para que sus padres me aceptaran y ella no ayudaba mucho. Llegamos a mi habitación la cual mágicamente estaba ordenada y por mágicamente me refiero a que Rinto había venido a ordenarla, Rin se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a ver de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué buscas Rin?- pregunte divertido al verla desde la puerta.

-¿Seguro que esta es tu habitación?- ella parecía bastante confundida.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que esta más ordenada de lo que pensaba.

-¿Tan desordenado crees que soy?- pregunte acercándome a ella cuidadosamente.

-Un poco.

-Ya ves que no- me agache hasta su altura y le di un pequeño beso en la frente- ¿Quieres dormir?

-Sí, estoy algo cansada. Fue un largo día- bostezo ligeramente indicando lo cansada que estaba.

-Rin te daré una camisa para que te cambies, no permitiré que duermas en ropa interior- al decir esto Rin se sonrojo violentamente, me dirigí hasta mi closet y saque una camisa vieja que le quedaría perfecta de pijama- Ten.

-Gra gracias- tomo la camisa con inseguridad.

-El baño está ahí- señale la puerta que se encontraba cerca del closet.

-Gracias.

* * *

Rin se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, parecía bastante nerviosa, aproveche que ella se estaba cambiando en el baño para colocarme los pantalones de mi pijama. Rin salió del baño dejándome impresionado al verla, la camisa que le había dado le llegaba hasta los muslos, se veía hermosa.

-Te queda perfecta- dije inconscientemente al verla, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Gra gracias.

-Ven- levante las cobijas para que se acostara conmigo- Sé que no es tan grande como tu cama pero estarás cómoda.

-No te preocupes estoy bien así- se acurruco entre mis brazos para después cerrar los ojos.

-Te amo Rin-susurre en su oído para después besarla.

-Yo también te amo Len- me beso con demasiada lentitud provocando que me pusiera un poco ansioso.

-Rin yo….

-No te preocupes Len.

Volvimos a besarnos lentamente, era hermoso poder tenerla entre mis brazos, saber que a la mañana siguiente despertaría y estaría a mi lado sin importar que, realmente estuviera feliz de tener un momento así. De un momento a otro el beso se fue intensificando, ambos manteníamos una batalla con nuestras lenguas, nos separamos lentamente siendo unidos únicamente por un pequeño hilo de saliva, mire a Rin a los ojos con demasiado cariño, con una mirada me indico que podía continuar.

Comencé a dejar húmedos besos por sus mejillas, luego en su frente y al final en sus rosados labios, descendí lentamente por su clavícula dejando un rastro de besos detrás, Rin se dedicaba a besar mis hombros y jugar un poco con mi cabello, parecía realmente feliz y yo también lo estaba, me sentía completamente nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que hacia esto, mi corazón latía fuertemente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, esa pequeña rubia de ojos azules que me volvía loco…

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Era martes por la mañana mi cabello estaba completamente desordenado y por alguna razón sentía demasiado frio, baje la vista para taparme con las cobijas dándome cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda, mi ropa interior al igual que la camisa de Len se encontraban por el piso, instintivamente gire mi cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo encontrándome con el perfecto rostro de Len, se encontraba dormido y con el cabello totalmente alborotado, decidí salir de la cama, tome la camisa de Len y me la coloque.

-¿A dónde vas Rin?- pregunto Len medio adormilado.

-Hoy es martes Len, tenemos clases- respondí con una tierna sonrisa.

-Rin ¿no te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo?

-Len, tenemos que ir. No puedo estar faltando a la escuela.

-De acuerdo.

Len se levantó de la cama, tomo sus boxers los cuales estaban en el piso y se los coloco, seguido de esto se puso su pantalón y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo besando lentamente mis labios.

-Buenos días.

-¿No tienes ropa interior que ponerte hoy verdad?

-No.

-Espera aquí.

Me senté nuevamente en la cama esperando a que Len regresara de donde sea que estuviera, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña Lenka quien estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

-Toma Rin- me entrego una bolsa con algo dentro- Len dijo que no tenías ropa interior y como a veces me quedo a dormir aquí tengo este repuesto. Es nuevo.

-Gracias Lenka.

-No hay problema Rin.

Decidí darme un baño así que entre al baño de Len, prepare el agua, me quite la camisa y me introduje a la ducha. Comencé a bañarme tranquilamente hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

-Len, salte- dije firmemente y sin mostrar mi rostro sonrojado.

-Es mi baño, no me saldré.

-Entonces déjame bañarme.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Pervertido.

-De acuerdo, te dejare.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto deje un cepillo de dientes para ti en el lavabo, es color rosa.

-Gracias Len.

-¿Me merezco un beso?

-Más tarde.

-Bien.

* * *

Minutos después salí de la ducha, tome el cepillo que Len había dicho, le puse paste y me lave los dientes, al terminar salí del baño dejando a Len completamente solo, aproveche que Len aún se encontraba en el baño para vestirme. Rápidamente termine de vestirme y seque mi cabello con la toalla, Len salió justo cuando secaba mi cabello.

-Len ¿tienes una secadora?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Tómala esta en mi cajón.

-Gracias- respondí confundida.

-Rin no tengo una secadora porque invite seguido a chicas a mi casa, cuando me quedo a dormir llego aquí y no me da tiempo de secar mi cabello así que uso la secadora- _¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en eso?_

-Imaginaba que era por eso- Len no dejaba de mirarme burlonamente.

Saque la secadora de su cajón, la conecte y comencé a secar mi cabello utilizando un cepillo para darle forma, una vez que termine apague la secadora, me coloque mi listón blanco y mis pasadores.

-¿Me prestas la secadora?- pregunto Len al ver que había terminado de arreglar mi cabello.

-Ten.

-Baja a desayunar Rin. Creo que Rinto ya termino de preparar el desayuno.

-S sí.

Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina, Rinto y Lenka se encontraban platicando, en cuanto me vieron ambos me vieron con sonrisas y miradas picaras.

-Rin, la siguiente vez que te quedes a dormir le diré a Len que se vaya al cuarto de papá.

-Rinto no la molestes- dijo Len tomándome cuidadosamente de la cintura.

-Ya no la molesto.

-¿Estas adolorida Rin?- pregunto Len tiernamente.

-Sí, un poco.

-Es normal, lo siento.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

-¿Segura que quieres ir a la escuela?

-Sí.

-Date prisa para que nos vayamos.

Todos comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, Rinto y Lenka se fueron primero ya que a ambos les gustaba llegar temprano, Len y yo nos quedaos charlando un rato más hasta que mi celular sonó, conteste y puse el altavoz

-Hola Luka.

-Rin ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de Len.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Tranquila Luka, la estoy cuidando-dijo Len con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Más te vale Kagamine. Tus padres llamaron a mi casa, por suerte conteste yo. Espera ¿tu estas con Len? ¿Y mi hermano?

-Menos mal, gracias Luka. Luego te explico

-No se preocupen y vengan para acá. Más te vale Akita.

-Ya vamos.

* * *

Salimos de la casa de Len, subimos a su moto y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Al llegar nos encontramos con un tumulto de gente cerca del auto que siempre me llevaba, Len y yo nos bajamos de la moto y comenzamos a caminar como si nos hubiéramos encontrado momentos atrás.

-¡Rin!- escuche que mi hermana gritaba a lo lejos, me di la vuelta encontrándome con Nero.

-Hola Neru, Nero.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Nero preocupado- ¿Y qué haces con él?

-Estuve en casa de Luka y me encontré a Len hace un momento.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno Nero nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Te veo al rato?- pregunto Nero con desconfianza.

-Claro.

Len y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestros casilleros, primero pasamos al de Len ya que era el más cercano y después fuimos al mío ya que estaba más lejos de la puerta, al llegar encontramos a Luka recargada en mi casillero.

-Buenos días Luka.

-Buenos días Rin, Kagamine- Luka parecía algo molesta.

-¿Me das permiso?- Luka me dejo abrí mi casillero sin dejar de ver feo a Len.

-Rin ¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto Len ¿asustado?

-No es necesario Len.

-Creo que Luka no se ve muy feliz de que yo esté aquí ¿te veo al rato?

-Sí.

-Paso por ti a tu salón- se acercó y deposito un beso en mi frente y susurro en mi oído- Te amo Rin.

-Y yo a ti- inconscientemente le mostré una tierna sonrisa que confundió mas a Luka.

-Nos vemos princesa- dijo Len a lo lejos.

-¿Princesa?- Luka enarco una ceja, parecía divertida y molesta.

-Bueno es que hum no sé cómo explicártelo Luka.

-Trata Rin.

-Bueno, Len y yo nos reconciliamos hace poco.

-¿Estas saliendo con Len y con mi hermano?- esta vez parecía más molesta.

-N no es eso, yo nunca quise salir con tu hermano y Len y yo nos queremos Luka.

-Está bien Rin entiendo. No muy bien pero entiendo cómo te sientes.

-Me siento cansada y adolorida ¿podemos irnos a sentar?

-Claro ¿Qué hicieron tú y Len anoche para que te sientas así?

-N nada Luka.

-Rin tu….

-Así es Luka.

-¿Con él?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Sabes cómo es sabes con cuantas ha estado ¿Por qué Rin?

-Porque lo quiero.

-Rin.

-No te preocupes Luka.

-¿Y ustedes son novios?

-No, aun no.

-Bueno Rin talvez pronto te lo pida así que no te preocupes.

-Tienes razón Luka.

Ambas fuimos al salón donde Kaito se encontraba completamente histérico al parecer le había pasado algo.

-¡Rin!-grito Kaito ¿emocionado?- ¿Dónde estabas?

-E en casa de Len-susurre en su oído.

-¡¿Qué hacías ahí?!- grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Dormir?

-Rin.

-Está bien solo no quería regresar a casa.

-Menos mal estas bien.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Kaito creo que deberías dormir.

-Si tienes razón Luka eso hare.

-Kaito se durmió durante las clases ya que estaba muy cansado, Miku había ido a verlo al terminar cada clase, Len y Rei también la acompañaban así que yo tenía una pequeña oportunidad de encontrarme con Len.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**¿Les gusto? Lamento si tarde un poco en subirlo lo que pasa es que estos días había tenido algunos problemas pero espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. No se olviden de leer la nueva historia y no quise continuar con el lemmon así que se lo dejo todo a su imaginación.**

**Dianis Mar: **Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que este nuevo capítulo te gustara aunque sé que estuvo algo tedioso y eso espero fuera de tu agrado. Sé que te gustan este tipo de fics así que si te interesa puedes leer el nuevo, el cual espero que también te guste.

**Sakuravalichan: **Lo se amó a Len. Es mío. Lo sé es tan tierna y adorable. Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste.

**Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos. Soy Nate y a petición de mi hermana, yo continuaré sus historias un rato. Tal vez a muchos no les parezca, pero ella insistió, además que está muy ocupada por muchas cosas de la escuela. Espero que les guste lo que haga y no queden inconformes. Disfruten su lectura. No olviden leer las notas finales. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Rin pov:

-Kaito, siento que a veces te preocupas demasiado.

-Es porque me importas.

-Debes entender que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo se, pero...

-Me tengo que ir.

Len me estaba esperando en la salida, pero parecía un poco raro.

-Hola, ¿Te paso algo?

-No... Bueno si, pero no te quiero preocupar.

-Me puedes decir lo que sea.

-Es que me asusta la reacción que pueda tener tu familia al vernos juntos.

-No te preocupes, solo compórtate.

-Bueno, pero no te puedo dejar en tu casa, ¿O si?

-No, pero si quieres podemos vernos en el cine después.

-Me agrada tu idea.

-Bien, pero no llegues tarde. Nos vemos a las 7.

-Te lo prometo.

Tuve que despedirme de Len e irme antes de que se enojaran conmigo por llegar tarde.

Len Pov:

Al irme en mi motocicleta, solo pensaba en el camino lo mucho que me gustaría que sus padres aprobaran nuestra relación, pero nunca me he sentido bien recibido por sus padres. Antes de llegar a casa decidí comprar una pizza para Rinto y así no tuviera que cocinar.

-¡Rinto!- grite al llegar.

-¿Qué sucede Len?-

-Traje una pizza-

-Creí que te irías con Rin.

-Si, pero después.

-Esta bien, pero no subas.

-¿Por qué?- dije acercándome a su cuarto - Hola Lenka

-Te dije que no vinieras.

-H hola Len.

-¿Por qué no querías que viera que Lenka está aquí? dije curioso.

-P por nada en especial- dijo apenado.

-Bueno, al menos la pizza alcanza para los tres.

-Ahorita vamos.

Ambos bajaron un poco sonrojados, pero no me sorprendió que mi hermano no me contara porque Lenka estaba aquí. Los tres terminamos la pizza más rápido de lo esperado, pero ellos quedaron con hambre y Rinto preparo algo para ellos, mientras que yo me arreglaba para ir con Rin.

Al salir de casa vi mi moto totalmente destruida. De pronto bajó un señor de un camión y se me acercó.

-¿Es de usted esa moto joven?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento mucho, me distraje y pase el camión sobre su moto

-¡¿Por qué no se fijó?!- dije furioso.

-Lo siento mucho, le juro que le pagaré la moto.

-Esta bien- dije frunciendo el ceño- ¿al menos me podría llevar a la plaza que está como a 20 minutos de aquí?

-Claro, pero como veras este camión no puede ir entre las calles como tu moto.

-No importa, solo déjeme cerca, necesito llegar a tiempo.

-Esta bien chico, pero no prometo nada.

Me subí al camión del señor, pero de verdad que era lento. Extraño mucho mi moto, si aún la tuviera, podría llegar fácilmente con Rin.

Rin Pov:

Al llegar a mi casa subí rápido para cambiarme e ir al trabajo. Mi turno fue muy tranquilo, pero por eso era muy aburrido. Todo parecía un desierto. Justo cuando me iba a quedar dormida en la caja registradora, llegaron muchas personas y tuve que trabajar muy rápido, ya que nada estaba funcionando. Después de un rato termine de atender a todos e hice el cambio de turno para arreglarme e ir con Len. Llegue al cine con 10 minutos de anticipación, así que compré un jugo de naranja.

Len Pov:

Pasó mucho tiempo y el camión aún no avanzaba. Estaba a 30 minutos caminando de la plaza. No sabía qué hacer y por eso me bajé del camión y empecé a correr para llegar y no decepcionar a mi hermosa Rin.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos desde que empecé a correr y la gente de una manifestación bloqueó mi camino.

Es horrible, parece como si el universo no quisiera que yo esté con Rin, pero no me importó nada y empecé a empujar a la gente para abrirme paso. Después de un rato ya estaba cansado, pero ya estaba en la entrada de la plaza, pero al ver la puerta, vi que no podía pasar y tuve que darme la vuelta para poder entrar. Mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano, ya que solo había llegado un minuto tarde.

-¿Qué te pasó Len?

-Tuve... Muchas... Dificultades.

-Estás muy agitado.

-Lo... Se.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Un... Poco... De... Agua.

Rin se fue y me trajo el agua que tanto necesitaba. Entramos a ver la película, pero me dormí justo cuando empezó.

Rin Pov:

Len se quedó completamente dormido en mi hombro. Era tierno verlo dormir así, parecía tan tranquilo. No pude evitar tomarle una foto y ponerla como protector de pantalla. La película terminó y desperté lo tuve que despertar.

-¿Ya empezó la película?

-No tontito. Ya terminó.

-Perdón, creo que estaba muy cansado.

-No importa. Sabes, te ves adorable dormido- dije mostrándole la foto.

-No es cierto- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si jajajaja.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

Tomamos el café un poco rápido, ya que era un poco tarde y mis padres se pondrán histéricos si llego tarde.

Len era todo lo que quería y no comprendo porque, pero me alegra que él esté tan feliz como de que estemos juntos. De pronto escuche una voz que me parecía familiar.

-Rin, ¿Qué haces con el?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Se que mi hermana los acostumbro a más, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Esperó que les gustara y también quería anunciarles que pronto subiré una nueva historia llamada ven dulce muerte,esperó que les guste y esperen el regreso de mi hermana, dice que hará su último capítulo hoy así que disfrútenlo hasta que regresé. Que sean felices. **


	20. Chapter 20

Odio a primera vista

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Como ya todos sabrán por mi falta de tiempo no había podido escribir nada así que en estos momentos tengo mucha inspiración guardada, espero que me puedan perdonar.**

**Bueno esta vez estoy haciendo una competencia con mi hermano Nate, espero que puedan leer todas nuestras historias.**

**Gracias por leer y por esperarme, los adoro a todos, no se olviden de leer las notas finales ni de entrar a nuestra página. Gracias por su atención así que….**

**Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.20.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con mi padre, parecía realmente sorprendido por verme en el centro comercial pero más que sorprendido parecía muy molesto.

-Pa papá- susurre al encontrarme con sus ojos.

-Responde Rin ¿Qué haces con él?

-Y yo estoy saliendo con Len- respondí nerviosa.

-¡Eres una Akita! ¡Ninguna hija mía saldrá con alguien de tan bajo nivel!

-¡Tu no conoces a Len!

Mi padre me dio una cachetada provocando que cayera al piso, mi madre simplemente se limitó a observar y Len corrió a ayudarme pero fue detenido por los escoltas de mi padre.

-¡No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a Rin en toda tu vida!

-Lo siento señor pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque yo amo a su hija!- grito Len ganándose algunos awww por parte de las personas que veían la escena.

-Yo también lo amo papá.

-No me interesa Rin ¡Ninguna hija mía estará con alguien de tan bajo nivel!- mi padre dio un chasquido con sus dedos y sus escoltas se fueron con Len.

-¡¿A dónde lo lleva?!- pregunte sollozando mientras seguía en el piso.

-No te interesa Rin.

Me levante del frio piso con la poca fuerza que me quedaba viendo como se lo llevaban, trate de correr pero fui detenida por uno de los escoltas de mi padre, me tomo de la cintura y me puso sobre su hombro, comencé a gritar pero nadie se atrevía a ayudarme, lo golpe, patee y arañe pero aun así no me soltaba, llegamos hasta el auto donde el escolta de mi padre me había obligado a subir.

Tiempo después llegamos a casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación encerrándome ahí, comencé a llorar hasta quedarme dormida en el frio piso.

**Len POV:**

Los guardias que me llevaron lejos de Rin me subieron en un auto color negro, se detuvieron en un callejón obscuro y me bajaron, seguido de esto comenzaron a golpearme, sentí la sangre caliente escurriendo por mi frente, cuando por fin se cansaron me dejaron tirado en el suelo y se marcharon.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me levante y me dirigí a la estación, tenía que ver a Rin, tenía que saber que estaba bien. Cuando por fin llegue a la estación las personas no dejaban de verme, parecían asustados y preocupados.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto una señora mayor.

-S sí, no se preocupe.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Los escoltas del padre de mi novia me golpearon- sonreí con dolor al recordarlo- pero no me importa, aun así nunca la dejare.

-Parece que su novia es una chica muy importante- contesto la señora.

-No tiene idea.

Por fin llegue a la estación que estaba más cerca de la casa de Rin, salí del vagón y comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, corrí y corrí durante mucho tiempo, cuando por fin llegue busque la forma de entrar a su habitación pero era casi imposible para mi hacerlo.

Trate de subir por la enredadera pero era muy complicado, cuando por fin lo logre la ventana se encontraba cerrada, comencé a golpear con cuidado la puerta esperando que mi princesa saliera pero eso no pasaba, después de un rato decidí rendirme y me quede sentado contra la puerta. Comencé a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo con la esperanza de que ella escuchara y por fin me abriera.

No permitas que este amor  
Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta  
Ayúdame a escaparme  
De este sentimiento...

Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama  
Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga  
Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...

Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo  
Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo  
Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...

No me tienes que morder...  
Avanza sin temer...  
Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...  
Es que no puedo olvidar  
los dulces que mamá me daba...

Algo nuevo para mí...  
Y quizá para ti...  
Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...  
No me ocultes nada  
Porque solamente a ti  
yo te voy a mostrar mi...

Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta  
Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar  
El tiempo ahora se va a detener  
Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar

Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar  
Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme  
Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti  
Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...

Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí

La puerta se abrió repentinamente provocando que cayera de espaldas chocando con el piso, abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con el perfecto rostro de Rin, estaba tan maravillado, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal debido a las lágrimas que había derramado momentos atrás, sus labios eran de un color rosado muy bonito y su pálida piel era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-L Len ¿Qué te paso?

-No te preocupes por mi ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S si pe pero tú no, vamos a que te cure.

Me ayudo a levantarme con cuidado, nos dirigimos hacia el baño de donde saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco gasas, vendas y alcohol y comenzó a limpiar mi frente cuidadosamente, seguido de esto vendo mi cabeza y después limpio mi labio, toco cuidadosamente mis labios dibujando el contorno con sus dedos, no lo pude resistir y la bese, la senté en mis piernas y continuamos besándonos, el beso se fue intensificando poco a poco.

-Rin- susurre con voz ronca una vez que nos separamos-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Ha hablas en serio?- ella parecía realmente sorprendida por mi propuesta.

-Si Rin, tu padre nunca aceptara nuestra relación pero yo en verdad te amo princesa, eres todo para mí.

-Pero Len, es muy repentino y además ¿Qué haríamos?

-No te preocupes por eso Rin, ya veremos que hacer solo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Len.

-Entonces por favor piénsalo princesa- La volví a besar mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo pensare- dijo separándose lentamente de mi para después levantarse- Vamos a dormir.

-Sí.

Ambos nos acostamos en su cama y nos tapamos con las cobijas. Comenzamos a besarnos con la misma intensidad de momentos atrás, toque cuidadosamente su cuerpo como si fuera a romperse, descendí lentamente por su clavícula dejando un rastro de húmedos besos, bese cuidadosamente sus hombros y seguí descendiendo hasta llegar a su escote.

Con la mirada pedí permiso para continuar recibiendo un si como respuesta, comencé a descender un poco más, le quite el camisón que llevaba puesto dejándolo tirado en alguna parte de la habitación, instintivamente cubrió sus pechos con sus manos provocando que soltara una pequeña risa de diversión.

-No es la primera vez que te veo así Rin.

-Aun así Len aun me da pena.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí.

-Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Con cuidado quite sus brazos de sus pechos, al verlos quede totalmente fascinado, poco a poco me fui acercando hasta que mi lengua hizo contacto con uno de sus pezones, comencé a besar, lamer, morder y tocar recibiendo pequeños gemidos de su parte los cuales provocaban que quisiera continuar.

-L Len e espera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundido y extasiado.

-No creo que sea el momento- respondió sonrojada y agitada.

-No es necesario hacer esto si no quieres.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón Rin.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Rin se vistió rápidamente al igual que yo, se acomodó en su cama y se acurruco conmigo, rápidamente me quede dormido al sentir su cálido cuerpo tan cerca de mí, estar con ella era realmente perfecto para mí.

**Rin POV:**

A la mañana siguiente desperté encontrándome completamente sola, en la almohada que había ocupado Len momentos atrás se encontraba una pequeña nota la cual llamo mi atención.

"Princesa me tuve que ir porque ya era demasiado tarde, te veo a la salida en los salones de música- Len"

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al leer esto, me levante de la cama y me introduje al baño para darme una ducha y arreglarme. Una vez que estuve lista baje a la cocina donde se encontraba Haku preparando los desayunos y almuerzos.

-Buenos días Rin-sama.

-Buenos días Haku.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No muy bien Haku.

-Me entere de que su padre ya sabía lo que había pasado con el joven Len.

-Si Haku pero yo realmente lo quiero.

-Lo se señorita.

-Rin- escuche la voz de mi padre tras de mí.

-Hoy no iras a la escuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Te iras a Alemania y tienes que empacar.

-Pero yo no sé alemán.

-No te preocupes Nero ira contigo.

-Pero padre….

-Nada de peros Rilliane Akita, te iras y es mi última palabra.

-Padre yo…

-¡No me importa!

Mi padre salió de la cocina y yo me quede llorando ahí, Haku se limitaba a observarme mientras mi padre salía, al verlo alejarse corrió a abrazarme con la esperanza de que me calmara, me dio algo de cereal y seguido de esto subimos a mi habitación a empacar. Le mande un mensaje a Luka para que le avisara a Len quien esperaba que me rescatara pronto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Lamento que el capítulo no fuera tan largo pero de un momento a otro se me fue la inspiración aun así espero que les gustara. **

**Dianis Mar: **Gracias me alegro que te guste mis fics, lamento mucho que en la última actualización mi hermano no contestar tu review pero yo había estado muy ocupada, aun así espero que sigas leyendo y te sigan gustando tanto como hasta ahora.

**Cherry express: **Jajaja gracias, me alegra que fueran de tu agrado los capítulos, la verdad si, Rin es muy tonta por perdonarlo pero no es su culpa ella lo ama, también te mando un abrazo psicológico y lamento mucho que mi hermano no respondiera tu review aun así muchas gracias.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que me puedan perdonar por todo el tiempo que tarde en escribir. No olviden dejar reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

Odio a primera vista

**¡Hola amiguitos!**

**Bueno después de una horrible y espantosa semana he vuelto, gracias a todos lo que estuvieron esperando a que volviera a escribir y no dejara de seguirnos en ningún momento ni de buscar nuestras historias, gracias por todo eso y bueno como todos sabrán es mi último año de prepa y por lo tanto se me dificulta un poco escribir para ustedes pero no se preocupes tratare de subir los capítulos en viernes o sábado pero si no puedo hacerlo entonces será entre semana**

**Anuncios: Quería saber si para Halloween o Día de muertos les gustaría que hiciera capítulos especiales, si es así pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil y votar.**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**¡Comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAP.21.**

**Sólo POV:**

Llegue a la escuela mas temprano de lo normal ya que Rinto me había presionado para que llegáramos más temprano, Rinto está realmente feliz ya que habíamos ido en transporte público y no en moto.

-Len ¿te quedaras aquí hasta que llegue Rin?- pregunto Rinto sorprendido.

-Así es Rinto.

-¿No tardara mucho?

-Supongo que sí, apenas son 6:35 y entramos a las 7:00.

-Bueno entonces te veo en la casa.

-Sí.

Me quede recostado en el césped del jardín ya que no tenía nada que hacer, busque mi teléfono en mis bolsillo, cuando por fin lo encontré lo saque y revise la hora, el reloj marcaba las 7:02, se no me daba prisa llegaría tarde a mi clase. Camine rápidamente hasta mi salón, a lo lejos logre ver una larga cabellera peli rosada por lo que me acerque animado al ver a Luka con la esperanza de que mi princesa estuviera con ella.

-Len- dijo mi mejor amigo al verme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado al ver su rostro.

-Luka me acaba de contar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es de Rin- dijo por fin Luka.

-¿Le paso algo?- pregunte aún más preocupado.

-Se ira.

-¿A dónde?

-Alemania.

-Pero ella no habla alemán- dije aún más preocupado.

-Pero Nero si- respondió Rei.

-¿Qué harás Len?- preguntaron ambos.

-No lo sé.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude con dirección a la puerta de entrada, todos me veían de manera extraña e incluso algunos con miedo al ver la velocidad a la que iba, tome un taxi para que me dejara en mi casa. Al llegar encontré a mi padre en la sala lo cual no me sorprendió debido a la hora, lo desperté y le pedí que me prestara su auto.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunto mi padre medio dormido- ¿Y porque no estás en la escuela?

-Papá no es momento de preguntar eso.

-Si no me dices no te las daré.

-Bien te diré, mi suegro mandara a mi novia a Alemania porque me odia.

-¿En qué problema te metiste esta vez Len?

-Solo quiero ir por mi novia.

-¿Y SeeU?

-Ella y yo habíamos terminado antes del accidente pero al parecer no lo recuerda.

-Len tienes que contarle eso a tu novia y explicarle lo otro a ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Ten las llaves.

-Gracias.

Tome las llaves del auto y saque el auto de mi padre del garaje, lo encendí y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Rin, esta vez tenía que tener más cuidado que antes ya que era de día y era más fácil que alguno de sus sirvientes me viera. Con mucho cuidado me adentre en la mansión, corrí por el enorme jardín hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin, trepe como tantas veces ya lo había hecho y me adentre en su habitación, la vi acostada boca abajo sobre su cama, en el suelo se encontraban tres maletas hechas y listas para partir en cualquier momento. Me acerque cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba ella y susurre levente en su oído.

-He venido por ti princesa.

-L Len- pregunto sollozando.

-Sí, soy yo vine para llevarte lejos de aquí- en cuanto escucho eso se paró rápidamente de su cama y me observo detenidamente.

-¡Len!- grito llorando mientras me abrazaba.

-Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, nos iremos juntos.

-¿Pero a dónde iríamos?

-Por eso no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no te preocupes, ahora toma tus cosas que nos iremos de aquí- dije limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Si- susurro mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Ven vamos- dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia la ventana.

-¿No es peligroso?

-No, yo lo hago todo el tiempo ¿no?- le guiñe un ojo provocando que se sonrojara débilmente- Bajare primero para que me pases tus cosas y luego te ayude a bajar.

-S sí.

Baje primero y esperes a que Rin bajara sus cosas, me dio tres maletas no muy grandes las cuales deje en el piso, seguido de esto le indique la forma más segura de bajar, Rin comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que de un momento a otro resbalo, corrí para atraparla provocando que cayera sobre mí.

-¿Estas bien Rin?

-S sí.

-¿Aun tienes miedo?

-Un poco.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré.

-Gracias Len.

Tome su mano y la dirigí hacia donde estaban sus maletas, solté su mano y tome dos de sus tres maletas, ella me ayudo con la otra, salte la barda de la mansión y deje las dos maletas acomodadas en algún lugar, volví a saltar hacia el otro lado y ayude a Rin a subir para salir, seguido de esto regrese por la ultima maleta de Rin y las subí al coche.

Rin parecía muy preocupada, no pronuncio ni una sola palabra durante el viaje a mi casa y eso me preocupaba todavía más, no quería verla así pero tampoco quería que se fuera lejos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo muy nerviosa.

-No eres la única Rin.

-¿También estas nervioso?

-Más de lo que crees.

-¿Estaremos bien?

-Sí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro.

Te Amo solamente.

-También te amo Rin.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo y callado, Rin no pronunciaba ni emitía sonido alguno y yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pronto llegamos a mi casa donde mi padre seguía durmiendo en el sillón, deje las maletas en la sala. Mi padre se despertó al escuchar nuestras voces, parecía realmente confundido al vernos a Rin a mí charlando en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dijo mi padre al vernos.

-Buenos días- respondimos al unísono.

-Mucho gusto soy León Kagamine.

-Rin Akita, el gusto es mío señor.

-¿Tu eres la novia de Len?- pregunto mi padre muy sorprendido.

-S sí.

-Es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío.

-¿Alguno de los dos me explicaría porque hay tres maletas en la sala?

-Rin se fue de su casa conmigo.

-Len eso es secuestro ¿Qué no te basto lo que paso con SeeU?

-¿Quién es SeeU, Len?- pregunto Rin molesta.

-Mi ex novia.

-Lo siento Rin, Len debió de haberte contado de ella antes.

-No se preocupe señor- respondió amablemente a mi padre mientras me miraba como si quisiera clavarme un millón de cuchillos en la cabeza- ¿Entonces que paso con SeeU?

-Bueno SeeU y yo éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, siempre estuvimos juntos y cuando crecimos de alguna manera comenzó a gustarme y yo a ella, así que cuando entramos a la secundaria comenzamos a salir, nos divertíamos siempre, íbamos a fiesta y nos emborrachábamos, no teníamos control de nosotros. Entonces un día….

_**Flashback:**_

_Los dos habíamos salido de una fiesta nos encontrábamos igual de borrachos, unos amigos nuestros se ofrecieron a llevarnos a nuestras casas sin embargo ellos no se encontraban mejor que nosotros, sin pensarlo nos subimos al auto ya que ambos queríamos regresar a casa, eso ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces y no había pasado nada así que esperábamos que esta vez fuera igual. Durante el camino SeeU y yo discutimos varias veces hasta que por fin terminamos, a SeeU no pareció importarle eso ya que siguió riéndose con Clara y Brumo, seguido de esto Clara comenzó a gritar de emoción._

_-Bruno ve más rápido- dijo Clara emocionada al sentir la velocidad._

_-Bruno más rápido- gritaba también SeeU por la emoción de Clara._

_Bruno hizo caso a lo que las chicas decían y comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, un auto salió de la nada y cuando trato de frenar fue casi imposible, el auto se impactó del lado derecho provocando que ambas puertas se aboyaran y prácticamente se soldaran, el auto quedo volteado, Bruno se había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconsciente y Clara había recibido diversos golpes en la cabeza, en cuanto a SeeU ella parecía estar bien solo que había perdido la conciencia al igual que el resto._

_Cuando despertaron Len no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, cuando pregunto por Bruno los doctores le habían dicho que había muerto, Clara aún estaba en observaciones y SeeU se encontraba en coma, los doctores se comunicaron con los padres quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar._

_Desde ese día Len comenzó a visitar a SeeU cada mes para saber cómo seguía y como se encontraba sin recibir buenas noticias nunca._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Entonces ¿Eso paso?- pregunto Rin entristecida.

-Sí.

-Yo había escuchado de eso hace dos años.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo conocía a Bruno y a Clara.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eran amigos míos y de Kaito, no conocimos en la secundaria y cuando nos enteramos de que Bruno había fallecido ambos asistimos.

-¿Tú eras la rubia que estaba llorando con Kaito?

-Sí.

-Tienes razón Rin, sino hubiera sido por ese día yo nunca te habría prestado atención.

-¿Gracias?

-No, no era para ofenderte.

-Lo sé.

-Muy bien.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Iremos a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-A un lugar, ven vamos.

**También POV:**

Len me hizo subirme de nuevo al auto de su padre, comenzó a conducir hacia el centro de la ciudad, de ahí fuimos hacia un hospital lo cual me tenía un poco preocupada ¿Para qué querría ir yo a un hospital? ¿Len estará bien?

-Ven baja.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Len?- pregunte curiosa.

-Tú solo baja, ya verás.

Baje del auto y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la recepción del hospital, Len hablo con la recepcionista y ella le dio las indicaciones para poder ingresar al cuarto que Len buscaba. Caminamos unos minutos sin hablar, ni hacer nada más que caminar, pronto llegamos a una habitación color blanca, en el centro había una camilla en donde se encontraba una chica con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Len! Qué bueno que viniste- dijo la chica feliz

-Hola SeeU ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí- la chica se fijó por primera vez en mí y frunció el ceño al verme- ¿Quién ella cariño?

-Es mi novia…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara y no se les hiciera tedioso, no se olviden de entrar en nuestra página de Facebook ni de pasar a votar para los tres siguientes capítulos.**

**Dianis Mar:** Si prácticamente es Romeo&amp;Cinderella, perdón si me tarde un poco en actualizar pero como ya lo explique últimamente el tiempo no me alcanza pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.

**No se olviden de dejar un review y gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

Odio a primera vista

**Hola amiguitos:**

**Estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo les va? ¿Todo bien? bueno yo hoy vengo a decirles que….. ¡Esta semana subiré dos capítulos! Verán aún no está completa la historia y por lo tanto no puedo llegar a Halloween sin eso así que me apurare y adelantare lo más que pueda.**

**No se olviden de leer las notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.22.**

* * *

**Len POV:**

-T tu novia- susurro SeeU-¿Cómo que tu novia? ¡Tu novia soy yo Len!

-SeeU en estos dos años que tú estuviste en coma pasaron muchas cosas, conocí a Rin y ella me hizo cambiar además tú y yo terminamos el día del accidente.

-El accidente-susurro SeeU y cambio su expresión.

-Lo siento SeeU, creí necesario que lo supieras.

-Pero Len yo….

-Lo siento SeeU, yo amo a Rin.

-Pero….

-Perdón.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa nuevamente, tomamos el auto de mi padre y estuvimos en silencio durante el camino, Rin no parecía molesta ni decepcionada, más bien parecía triste.

-¿Pasa algo Rin?- pregunte preocupado.

-N no Len, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En SeeU.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte impresionado.

-Porque me siento mal por ella, parece que realmente te quiere.

-Rin…..tu….acaso ¿Estás pensando en dejarme?- pregunte espantado.

-Claro que no- respondió rápidamente tomando mis manos- Te amo Len pero eso no cambia que me sienta mal por ella.

-Bueno tienes razón.

-Len ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé Rin, realmente no pensé en que haríamos después de raptarte.

-Pero me tendré que ir a Alemania.

-No Rin, eso no pasara- dije abrazándola fuertemente.

Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa, afuera de esta se encontraba un auto bastante lujoso junto con dos camionetas, estacione el auto y baje cuidadosamente, ayude a Rin a bajar del auto con cuidado. Nos dirigimos a la entrada, abrí la puerta con cuidado y ambos nos adentramos, pasamos por la cocina y luego entramos a la sala donde se encontraba el padre de Rin con cuatro escoltas y el mío sentados en los sillones tomando café.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo el padre de Rin- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Al hospital- susurro Rin bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿No estarás embarazada o sí?!- grito su padre colerizado.

-¡Claro que no! Fuimos a visitar a una amiga de Len- dijo Rin en un susurro.

-Muy bien-respondió más tranquilo- Si no les molesta me gustaría hablar con Rin a solas-dijo su padre mirándonos a todos.

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme- dijo mi padre levantándose de su asiento- Vamos Len.

-Si padre- dijo siguiéndolo a la cocina.

-Ustedes también- dijo el padre de Rin a sus escoltas quienes solo asintieron.

**Rin POV:**

Todos salieron de la habitación y yo me quede a solas con mi padre, me senté delicadamente en el sillón que se encontraba frente a él y me dedique a verlo para que hablara.

-Bien Rin ¿Sabes de que soy capaz?- mostro una sonrisa divertida- Pero por supuesto que lo sabes- dijo burlón- Veras si tu no vas a Alemania yo me encargare de que el padre de Len pierda su empleo y de que tu novio igual.

-Papá tú no puedes hacer eso- dije asustada.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare si no haces lo que te digo.

-¿Por qué me mandas a Alemania?

-Bueno para empezar tu hermano tiene un concierto allá, también necesito a una representante en Alemania por unos meses pero no te preocupes en Octubre podrás volver.

-Pero yo no sé nada de negocios.

-Por eso no te preocupes, solo me mantendrás informado.

-¿Y que pasara con el padre de Len?

-Tendrá su trabajo.

-¿Si me voy los dejaras en paz?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo casarme con Len si hago bien mi trabajo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres una Akita….

-Y como Akita tienes que hacer lo más conveniente para la familia- dijimos al unísono.

-Me alegro de que lo entiendas Rin.

-¿Puedo aunque sea volver a verlo?

-¿Solo será tu amigo?- pregunto mi padre desconfiado.

-Sí.

-Entonces no veo el problema, de cualquier manera en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho te casaras con Luki Mergurine y para eso no falta tanto. Además solo regresaras para eso.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces despídete.

-Si padre.

Ambos salimos de la sala y nos adentramos en la cocina donde Len y su padre se encontraban completamente preocupados, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, se encontraban sosteniendo un par de tazas en sus manos sin beber el contenido.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija durante este tiempo pero por motivos personales ella tiene que viajar a Alemania hoy mismo- dijo mi padre muy formal.

-¡Rin ¿Te iras?!- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si Len, me tengo que ir y también lo nuestro se tiene que acabar pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente estaba muy triste, mis ojos no reflejaban ese mismo brillo de siempre y lo entendió.

-Entiendo- dijo agachando su cabeza- Mucha suerte- subió su cabeza solo para regalarle una sonrisa tan hermosa como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Gracias- mis ojos comenzaron a brillar por la acumulación de lágrimas en ellos.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, es una promesa- susurro en uno de mis oídos al abrazarme.

-Por supuesto-susurre con una ligera sonrisa- Te amo Len.

-Te amo Rin- susurro también, ambos nos separamos y nos vimos con tristeza- Disculpe señor Akita.

-Dime.

-Me gustaría saber ¿A qué hora se ira Rin?- dijo Len inquieto.

-A las 5:00.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno ahora tomen el equipaje de Rin y regresemos a la casa.

El camino a mi casa fue bastante tranquilo, mi padre no dejaba de hablar por teléfono ni de mirarme de vez en cuando, yo por mi parte todo el camino estuve callada y sin ocasionar problemas. Cuando llegamos a la casa baje del auto y subí a mi habitación donde ya no quedaba nada mío, al parecer todo se lo habían llevado ya.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cuatro en punto, uno de los escoltas de mi padre subió a mi habitación y pidió que lo acompañara hasta el auto, salimos de la casa y subimos a una camioneta donde únicamente se encontraban, mis padres, mis hermanos y un escolta.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Nero cuida bien de tu hermana- dijo mi madre.

-Sí.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, tardamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar ya que había mucho tráfico, al llegar me encontré con todos mis amigos y sobre todo con Len quien llevaba un cartel completamente adornado que decía "Te extrañaremos princesa" eso me conmovió demasiado y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar hasta que Neru se le acerco y lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes Len-san yo no me iré a Alemania- dijo Neru pegándose a su brazo.

-Lo siento Neru pero a mí me gusta tu hermana.

-Ya veo- respondió decepcionada.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Rin emocionada.

-No hay de que Rin, suerte- dijo Luka triste.

-Todos te estaremos apoyando y estaremos en contacto- dijo esta vez Kaito.

-Gracias.

Estuvimos juntos unos minutos más hasta que dieron las cinco, la voz de una señorita se escuchó por los alta voces, ella decía una y otra vez que los pasajeros teníamos que abordar, me despedí de ellos por última vez y me dedique a abordar.

Al llegar a Alemania me di cuenta de que era uy diferente a Japón, sobre todo porque Nero me llevo a una mansión donde se encontraban todas mis cosas, ahí se encontraban tres sirvientes, dos chicos pelinegros muy similares y un chico rubio, según nos dijeron sus nombres eran Ren y Lin Haine y Oliver, los tres eran muy amables y parecían muy serviciales sobre todo Lin ya que era la única chica entre ellos.

-¿Hablan Japonés?- pregunto Nero.

-Sí.

-Me alegra, Rin no sabe hablar alemán así que me preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera pasar.

-Entendemos.

-Así que por favor ayúdenla.

-Etto Nero ¿Tu sabes quién será la persona que trabaje aquí conmigo?

-Sí, es Yumma.

-Gracias.

Después de eso Nero y yo no nos volvimos a ver en todo el día, baje a comer y cenar pero no convivía mucho con los sirvientes ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada, gracias al viaje me encontraba realmente cansada así que me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara y no se les hiciera muy malo de mi parte hacerle eso a Len pero tenía que continuar con el drama. No se olvide que habrá un capítulo especial por Halloween.**

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar un review. Gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 23

Odio a primera vista

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo de Halloween, espero que les guste, la verdad es que tarde muchísimos en hacer el de Secret After School debido a que la falta de imaginación y tiempo se hizo presente y por lo mismo me atrase con estas, sin contar que en estos momentos estoy teniendo unos problemas familiares.**

**Como todos sabrán mi hermano y yo somos mexicanos y aquí celebramos lo que es el día de muertos que es parte de nuestra tradición. Para los que o sepan que es, este día honramos a nuestros parientes ya difuntos con ofrendas en donde colocamos veladoras, comida, fotos, pan de muerto, tequila, etc. Algunas personas van a los panteones a dejar flores o comida a sus familiares y amigos y bueno entonces más que nada nuestros capítulos son por día de muertos ya que es nuestra tradición.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, no se olviden de leer notas finales.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Cap.23. Especial de Halloween.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Pasaron algunos meses, de alguna extraña manera no solo manejaba una de las empresas de mis padres sino que gracias a Nero me había convertido en una modelo, todo el día me la pasaba ocupada, de vez en cuando hablaba con las chicas ya que con la tarea, el trabajo en la empresa y aparte las sesiones fotográficas no tenía mucho tiempo, Len y yo no hablábamos mucho tampoco, según me habían dicho estaba trabajando todo el día y siempre estaba estudiando, eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir aliviada ya que Len en cualquier momento podía llegar a engañarme aunque no fuéramos nada.

Me encontraba acomodando unas cosas y revisando mi agenda cuando Yumma entro a mi oficina, llevaba algunos sobres en las manos junto con varios papeles, carpetas y diseños.

-Rin- dijo Yumma entrando a mi oficina- Tienes cuatro invitaciones, dos son de sesiones fotográficas, una de una pasarela por Halloween y la ultima es de la fiesta de tus padres.

-¿De dónde vienen las otras tres?- pregunte mientras revisaba los papeles que ya me había entregado.

-Dos de aquí y una de Japón.

-¿Japón?- pregunte impactada.

-Sí, de hecho viene de una de las empresas de tus padres.

-Dámela- dije estirando mi mano, no podía dejar de sorprenderme. Yumma me entrego las invitaciones y salió de mi oficina.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado de no romperlo y saque la carta con mucho cuidado ya que dentro de esta siempre hay boletos.

-Por dios- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Después de leer varias veces la carta, personalmente llame a la empresa para confirmar mi asistencia, llame a mi maquillista y a mi estilista para avisarles que mañana mismo tendríamos que ir a Japón.

Termine de trabajar en la empresa y me dirigí hacia mi casa, entre tranquilamente, pase por el comedor y luego por la sala donde estaba Nero hablando por teléfono con alguien, decidí sentarme a su lado hasta que terminara de hablar para poder contarle sobre la carta de Japón. Pronto termino de hablar, también parecía feliz y al verme a su lado solo pudo abrazarme mientras acariciaba mi cabeza tiernamente.

-Por fin-susurro en mi oído.

-¿Qué ocurre Nero?- pregunte confundida.

-Me dejaron volver a Japón.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿Y tú porque estas tan feliz?

-¡También volveré a Japón!

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

-¿Cómo que mañana?

-Nuestros padres me mandaron dos cartas.

-¿Qué decían?

-Bueno la primera es para invitarnos a la fiesta de disfraces que harán el 31 y la segunda es para participar en una pasarela que se hará durante la fiesta.

-¿Y de que te disfrazaras?

-Ya verás ¿Y tú que harás en Japón?

-Pues al igual que tú, nuestros padres me pidieron que fuera parte del espectáculo.

-¿Vas a cantar?

-Así es.

-Bueno Nero te dejo tengo que preparar mis maletas para el viaje- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y saque las dos maletas grandes que había en mi closet, tome las cosas más necesarias para mi viaje y las coloque dentro de la maleta con mucho cuidado, Rui entro a mi habitación, parecía bastante triste.

-¿Ocurre algo Rui?- pregunte preocupada.

-¿Es cierto que se ira señorita Rin?- pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, pero solo será una semana como mínimo.

-¿Y como máximo?

-Dos o tres semanas o talvez un mes si mis padres exageran.

-Pero usted volverá ¿no?

-Así es, tengo que encargarme de la empresa.

-¿Solo por eso volverá?

-No, también por ustedes Rui, no planeo dejarlos sin trabajo.

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho- respondí con una sonrisa- Ya en serio ¿Cuál?

-¿Usted tiene a alguien especial que la espere en Japón?

-Bueno Rui para serte sincera sí.

-¿Es su novio?- pregunto emocionada.

-Pues veras Len y yo comenzamos a salir a escondidas de mis padres pero un día se enteraron y mi padre me envió aquí para alejarme de él y ahora solo regresare a ser un objeto de entretenimiento para la fiesta y después de mi cumpleaños solo a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero- sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, nuevamente me sentía impotente por no poder decidir nada con respecto a mi vida.

-No llore señorita, sé que muy pronto se podrán encontrar y entonces usted podrá estar nuevamente.

-¿Tú crees que eso pase Rui?

-Estoy más que segura.

-Gracias.

-Bien ahora terminemos de empacar para que después se de una ducha, cene y duerma para su viaje de mañana.

-Sí.

Estuvimos durante horas escogiendo ropa para mi viaje de mañana, terminamos aproximadamente a las 8 pm. Al terminar Rui me preparo la tina con agua caliente y entre en ella, me quede ahí durante varios minutos hasta que por fin decidí salir, cuando llegue a mi habitación tome mi ropa interior y mi pijama, me las coloque rápidamente y baje al comedor a cenar con Rinto quien se encontraba usando su laptop para hablar con Neru.

**Len POV:**

Era viernes por la mañana, como de costumbre Rinto me había pedido que lo llevara a la escuela temprano, al llegar me encontré con Luka quien parecía bastante contenta, me acerque a donde ella se encontraba junto Kaito y Miku, al acercarme todos me mostraron una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunte confundido.

-No nada- dijo Luka sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto Miku?- pregunte a la peliaqua quien tampoco dejaba de sonreír feliz.

-Y yo tengo que ir al baño ¿me acompañas Luka?- dijo Miku con fingidas ganas, unas de las cosas que Miku no sabía hacer era mentir.

-Kaito.

-Dime Len.

-¿Por qué todos actúan así?

-Porque las chicas están emocionadas.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque hoy es la fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te invitaron?

-Supongo que no.

-Bueno veras los padres de Rin estaban organizando una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el tiempo que tiene la empresa abierta.

-¿Eso fue el día en que llegaron tarde a la escuela todos no?

-Si así es, el caso es que aprovecharon este día para hacerla y según lo que nos dijeron Nero vendrá.

-¿Y Rin?- pregunte emocionado.

-No sabemos- respondió Kaito neutro.

-Entiendo, bueno nos vemos Kaito.

Comencé a caminar hasta mi salón donde Neru se encontraba recargada en la pared con un sobre en la mano, no le preste mucha atención hasta que me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atención.

-Len-kun…

-¿Qué ocurre Neru-chan?

-Etto bueno yo, me gustaría invitarte a la fiesta de mi familia- dijo extendiendo la carta.

-Muchas gracias Neru pero no creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea….

-Por eso no te preocupes también tengo esto para ti- dijo extendiéndome una máscara blanca que únicamente cubría mis ojos.

-Gracias pero…

-Estoy segura de que si Rin viene estará encantada de verte Len.

-¿Vendrá?

-Aun no lo sé pero nada pierdes con ir ¿no crees?

-Es cierto, muchas gracias Neru.

Me despedí de ella y nuevamente me adentre a mi salón, minutos después llegaron Miku, Kaito, Gackupo y Luka, los cuatro me llamaron para que saliera, salí tranquilamente del salón para encontrarme con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Neru nos contó-dijo Kaito mostrándonos su celular.

-Y entonces ¿Para qué me necesitan si ya saben?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Eso es porque Luka y yo tenemos algo para ti- dijo Miku con una sonrisa, Luka saco de detrás de su espalda una bolsa transparente donde venía un disfraz.

-Es para ti-dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno veras- comenzó Miku- Sabemos que has estado trabajando mucho y que no habías pensado en la posibilidad de que te invitaran así que Luka y yo nos tomamos la molestia de escoger un disfraz para ti y bueno terminamos escogiendo este.

-Además de que hacia juego con la máscara que nos dejó Rin para ti- dijo Luka.

-¿Ella vendrá?

-No lo sabemos Len pero es por si acaso.

-Gracias a todos dije amablemente.

Después de eso todos regresamos a nuestras respectivas clases, cuando las clases al fin terminaron todos nos dirigimos a la casa de Luka que era donde todos se prepararían con sus respectivos disfraces y de donde nos iríamos para llegar a la fiesta.

**Rin POV:**

Había llegado bastante temprano a mi casa en Japón gracias al jet privado de Nero, al llegar nuestros padres y Neru nos recibieron realmente felices, mi madre permitió que mi estilista y mi maquillista se quedaran en la casa a hospedarse el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí. En cuanto fueron las 6 las chicas comenzaron a maquillarme y peinarme para la fiesta, una chica rubia con un mechón que parecía un arcoíris por la forma en que estaba pintando entro en mi habitación, no era la primera vez que veía a aquella chica, después de todo era una famosa diseñadora.

-Rin querida, me alegra que vinieras.

-Lo se Galaco a mí también me alegra haber venido.

-Bueno querida ya tengo tu disfraz.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Este- dijo entregándome una enorme funda color amarillo donde venía un enorme vestido- Te quedara perfecto solo tú puedes lucirlo.

-Muchas gracias Galaco.

-No hay de que Darling. Bueno me tengo que ir tengo muchísimo trabajo.

-Claro no te preocupes.

Me quede en mi habitación siendo arreglada por Haku y las otras dos chicas.

-Rin, te ves fantástica- dijo una chica de cabello rosa pastel casi blanco quien ya había terminado de peinarme.

-Muchas gracias IA.

-IA tiene razón Rin, pareces una verdadera princesa- dijo esta vez una chica de cabello color morado pastel observándome desde lejos.

-¿En serio Yuzuki?

-Por supuesto Rinny-dijo abrazándome.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicas.

-Creo que es momento de que bajes Rin- dijo esta vez Haku.

-Tienes razón.

Baje las escaleras y me posicione tras el escenario donde se encontraban varios compañeros de trabajo, todos llevaban disfraces asombrosos, algunos iban de zombis, demonios, catrinas, incluso hubieron unos que iban como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Galaco comenzó a darnos nuestros puestos, primero salió una chica peli rosada llamada Momo muy linda disfrazada de hada, lucia tan pequeña y tierna que cautivaba a todo aquel que la veía, seguido de ella apareció Oliver disfrazado de Peter Pan, hacían una pareja perfecta, Taito (primo de Kaito) salió disfrazado del capitán Garfio junto con Luna quien hacía de Wendy capturada por Garfio, todos se encontraban fascinados al ver aquella escena, incluso nosotros.

Después de recibir miles de aplausos los cuatro regresaron nuevamente tras bambalinas, seguido de ellos salieron otro grupo disfrazados de zombis y así sucesivamente hasta que fue mi turno, yo no sabía con quién me iba a tocar únicamente sabía que tenía que salir. Al salir me encontré con un carruaje de cenicienta con caballos en el escenario, comencé a modelar como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, trataba de divertirme. Cuando me di cuenta unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, al darme vuelta me encontré con IO quien se encontraba disfrazado del príncipe de cenicienta, me invito a bailar como si estuviéramos en un baile, esa seria nuestra forma de modelar.

Al detenernos nos dimos la vuelta para agradecer al público por sus aplausos, todos se encontraban fascinados por el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar. IO y yo decidimos retirarnos y seguido de eso nos hicieron salir a todos los participantes y al igual que en la pasarela las luces de las cámaras comenzaron a bombardearnos.

Todos bajamos del escenario y nos dirigimos cada quien con su respectivo grupo de amigos, al no encontrar a los míos decidí quedarme con algunos compañeros de trabajo hasta que sentí que alguien me tacleo por la espalda.

-Riiiin- escuche un grito en mi oído, me di la vuelta tranquilamente encontrándome con una cabellera peli rosada.

-Hola Luka- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos esperándote en la puerta y al no verte tuvimos qu e entrar para ver el espectáculo- dijo Kaito- Cuando te vimos nos sorprendimos por verte en brazos de ese chico- dijo señalando a IO.

-Bueno este chico tiene nombre- respondió frio y cortante IO.

-IO tiene razón Kaito, no seas grosero- dije con el ceño levemente fruncido- Bueno los presento, chicos él es IO, IO ellos son Luka, Kaito, Miku y Gackupo- dije al señalar a cada uno.

-¿Son tus amigos de Japón?

-Así es.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es IO y las chicas que están detrás de mí son IA mi hermana y Yuzuki una amiga.

-¿Ellas son las chicas que te arreglan no Rin?- pregunto Miku emocionada.

-Si así es…..Espera como lo sabes.

-Lo leí en una revista en la que apareces.

-Ya veo.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente, uno de los reflectores apuntaba hacia el escenario dejándonos ver la imagen de Nero quien esperaba a que sus músicos, comenzaran a tocar para poder cantar. La música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, comencé a caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos, realmente la fiesta era muy aburrida. Al llegar me encontré con una cabellera que conocía a la perfección, no me atrevía a decir ninguna palabra así que solo tome un vaso de refresco y pase junto de el con la esperanza de que no me reconociera, llevaba un traje, su saco era de color azul y su pantalón era blanco con algunos toques en dorado y negro, llevaba unas botas negras, su rubio cabello estaba atado en una pequeña coleta como era de costumbre.

**Len POV:**

Después de meses la vi, lucia completamente hermosa, su rubio cabello se encontraba acomodado en un perfecto chongo con una diadema negra, su vestido era grande y de color azul casi blanco, se ajustaba a ella perfectamente, sin embargo lo que hizo que me sintiera mal fue verla en los brazos de otro, un chico peli rosado quien llevaba un traje blanco con toques en dorado la abrazaba como si fuera suya, segundos después ambos comenzaron a bailar por el escenario haciendo que su hermoso vestido luciera aún mejor, parecía muy feliz.

Pronto el espectáculo termino, la vi bajar y aun así no tuve el valor de ir a verla y mucho menos hablar con ella sabiendo que mis amigos estarían ahí para apoyarme, me quede parado cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, las luces se apagaron repentinamente y lo único que era iluminado era el escenario donde se encontraba Nero listo para cantar, la música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, paso junto a mí la misma chica rubia que había visto en el escenario, la seguí entre la multitud parecía que se dirigía al jardín, al salir de la mansión la perdí por un momento de vista, al encontrarla ella estaba sentada en un banco de mármol que se encontraba rodeado por rosales, lucia hermosa a la luz de la luna, me acerque lentamente y susurre en su odio.

-¿Me has olvidado pequeña cenicienta?- al escuchar esto salto de la impresión, volteo a verme con los ojos llorosos.

-Len-susurro.

-Te extrañe Rin- dije abrazándola.

-Yo también te extrañe Len- me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en mi brazo, me separe lentamente de ella y uní nuestras frentes.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba princesa, te eche de menos- bese sus labios sin importarme que alguno de los paparazis nos vieran y al parecer a ella tampoco le molestaba.

-Len-susurro después de separarnos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado?

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien podría vernos y entonces mi padre te mataría aquí mismo.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno hay un jardín al que nadie va nunca que está detrás de esos árboles ¿Te gustaría ir?

-No me importaría ir a ningún lado mientras sea contigo.

-Entonces vamos.

Rin tomo mi mano y ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde Rin decía, en medio de ambos arboles había un pequeño hueco por el cual entramos, llegamos a un hermoso jardín, las flores silvestres crecían por todos lados y la luz de la luna nos iluminaba a la perfección, esto parecía un cuento de hadas, Rin se sentó en el pasto y yo me senté aun lado de ella mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve Len?- pregunto curiosa- ¿A cuántas chicas conquistaste en mi ausencia?

-¡A ninguna!- grite sonrojado al ver su sonrisa burlona.

-Lo se Len- dijo recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro- Me han contado que te la pasas trabajando y estudiando, Neru también me dijo que casi rechazabas la invitación.

-No sabía si vendrías Rin. Quería verte.

-Yo también quería verte y hablar contigo…

-Pero no se podía Rin, incluso iba a ir a buscarte a Alemania pero no tenía el dinero suficiente- Rin volteo a verme sorprendida, me abrazo provocando que cayera de espaldas con ella sobre mí.

-¿Lo juras Len?

-Lo juro Rin.

-¿Entonces no saliste con nadie en mi ausencia?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Con ninguna chica ¿Y tú saliste con alguien mientras yo no estuve?- pregunte ¿celoso?

-Por supuesto Len mira estuve saliendo con un chico que….- Rin soltó una risa divertida al ver mi ceño fruncido- Solo salí con Nero, Yumma y IO.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Yumma es mi asistente en la empresa y IO es el hermano mayor de IA mi maquillista, IO trabaja conmigo, de hecho es el chico que modelo conmigo hace un momento.

-No me agrada.

-Len…

-No es mi culpa, tiene cara de querer alearte de mí.

-Eso no pasara.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto- Rin me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Volví a besarla haciendo que el beso se intensificara hasta que mi celular vibro, trate de ignorarlo pero la persona que llamaba era muy persistente, me separe lentamente y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, me levante del pasto y conteste.

-Bueno.

-…

-Estoy en el jardín.

-…

-Si ya voy.

-…

-Dije que sí.

-…

-Adiós.

-¿Quién era Len?- pregunto Rin confundida.

-Nadie importante- comencé a caminar hacia la fiesta nuevamente con Rin a mis espaldas.

Me senté nuevamente en la banca donde estaba Rin en un principio, ella se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, se veía bastante seria y eso me preocupaba, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que unos delgados brazos me envolvieron. Voltee a ver a Rin sorprendido por la acción pero ella se encontraba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Lenny- esa era la irritante voz de Sweet Ann, una chica rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules, realmente es una chica muy dulce y hermosa pero no es nada en comparación con mi princesa.

-Sweet Ann-susurro Rin molesta.

-Rin- dijo ella al ver a Rin a mi lado- ¿Qué haces con ella Lenny?

-Estábamos charlando.

-No sabía que se conocieran- dijo Sweet Ann con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¿Ya le diste la noticia Lenny?

-No aun no- respondí tratando de encontrar la mirada de Rin para pedir perdón.

-¿Cuál noticia Len?- pregunto Rin confundida.

-Lenny y yo nos casaremos en Enero querida, creí que ya te lo habían dicho tus padres, después de todo mi familia ya los invito a la bosa.

-¿U ustedes s se casaran?- pregunto Rin con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, nos comprometimos hace un mes ¿no es verdad Lenny?

-Y yo….

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo Rin con una sonrisa- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia la fiesta nuevamente, la perdí de vista en cuanto entro y se mezcló entre la multitud, según lo que me habían dicho los chicos ella se quedaría una semana en Japón ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer por lo que podría explicarle aunque tenía la esperanza de verla cuanto antes pero no fue así, en toda la noche no la volví a ver, ni siquiera los días siguientes y cuando me entere ella ya había vuelto a Alemania y por lo que sabía no volvió sola ya que Luki se fue con ella.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

**Como todos se dieron cuenta tarde mucho en subirla pero eso se debe a que pasaron muchas cosas en estos días y no me dio tiempo de escribir pero por fin lo logre, espero que les gustara.**

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

Odio a primera vista

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien ya que debido a unos cuantos problemas en la escuela he tenido que estar ausente pero ¿adivinen que?...**

**El viernes 11 de diciembre por fin salgo de vacaciones sí que durante ese tiempo yo podre escribir todavía más y más. Lamento el tiempo que me tomo volver a escribir aun así espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Casi lo olvidaba Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cap.24.**

**Rin POV:**

Había regresado a Alemania junto con Luki, en estos momentos deseaba nunca haber conocido a Len, me sentía realmente decepcionada ¿Cómo había podido hacerme algo así? Yo realmente lo quería y él lo arruino todo.

Después de volver a Alemania la agencia donde trabajaba como modelo se había enterado de mi compromiso con Luki por lo que querían iniciar una sesión de fotos solo que estaba vez seria totalmente diferente a las demás, su idea era que Luki y yo ocupáramos diferente atuendos para una boda, no me negué a eso. Probablemente gracias a eso podría encontrar el vestido perfecto para el peor día de mi vida.

-Rin.

-¿Qué pasa Luki?

-¿No te molesta esto?- pregunto el serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué tus padres quieran escogerte una pareja para que te cases?

-Claro que me molesta Luki.

-¿Y porque no se los dices?

-Porque ya lo hice-dije realmente triste- Antes de que me mandaran aquí yo les había dicho que amaba a alguien más.

-¿Quién era él?

-Él era….

-Rin-entro corriendo Yumma a mi oficina realmente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Yumma?

-Tienes que ver esto- dijo entregándome una revista.

Comencé a leer el artículo sorprendiéndome por completo, en la página donde se encontraba había una foto mía con Len donde nos encontrábamos besando y otra donde ambos caminábamos de la mano para irnos al jardín secreto. Leí el artículo en voz alta.

-El día de la fiesta de disfraces en la mansión de los Akita, pudimos ver a la modelo y dueña de una de las empresas más grandes de Inglaterra siendo cortejada por otro joven el cual no era su prometido, la joven modelo se veía realmente feliz con el chico misterioso quien solo llevaba una máscara para no ser descubierto. En las siguientes imágenes podrán observar a Akita Rin con su misterioso acompañante ¿Quién será aquel chico? ¿Acaso es un nuevo amor de la chica o solo se está divirtiendo con él? ¿Se romperá el compromiso entre Akita Rin y Mergurine Luki? Esperamos poder seguir informándolos de este lindo triángulo amoroso.

-¿Ese no es….?

-Len.

-¿Él es la persona a la que amas?

-Si Luki, lo siento no era mi intención hacerte esto y menos que salieran en las revistas.

-Rin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No solo está en las revistas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Yumma encendió el televisor dejándonos ver como la misma imagen de la revista era exhibida por televisión.

-Creo que también está circulando esa foto por internet y en los periódicos.

-Mis padres me van a matar- dije desesperada.

-Rin.

-¿Qué pasa Luki?

-Tenemos que aclarar esto ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que quisiste adelantar la boda y dejar a Len?

-Él se va a casar.

-¿Co con quién?

-Con Sweet Ann.

-¿Pero tú y esa chica no se odiaban porque a ella le gustaba Kaito?

-Así es pero ahora ella esta con Len.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-Me casare contigo Luki, eso si todavía estás de acuerdo.

-Solo porque no quiero verte sufrir Rin además sé que con el tiempo podrías llegar a amarme como yo te amo a ti, no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar, yo solo quiero verte feliz.

-Gracias Luki.

-No hay de que Rin.

Los días pasaron, la prensa y los paparazis no dejaron de seguirnos, no importaba que disfraces usáramos siempre nos encontraban, en las revistas no dejaban de aparecer fotos de nosotros desde cualquier ángulo, las noticias sobre mi relación con Luki se habían extendido por todos lados, las ofertas de empleo no tardaron en llegar ya que me estaba volviendo todavía más famosa al igual que Luki, de Len no había vuelto a saber nada desde ese día. Al final Luki y yo decidimos dar una conferencia de prensa para decir que eso solo era un rumor lo de Len, en cuanto a nuestra relación habíamos dicho que el compromiso seguía.

**Len POV:**

Desde la fiesta no había vuelto a ver a Rin y gracias a dios tampoco a Sweet Ann ya que estaba resolviendo los asuntos de la "boda". Aun recordaba el día en que la había conocido, todo había sido culpa de mi padre y también en parte mía pero sobre todo de él.

**Flashback:**

_-Len, mi jefe va a venir a cenar a la casa junto con su familia._

_-Está bien._

_-Len te ruego que te comportes y que te vistas formal aunque solo sea por esta ocasión._

_-Entiendo._

_-Gracias._

_Se suponía que la cena comenzaría a las 8 por lo que a las 7:30 yo ya estaba listo, a las 7:50 el timbre de la casa sonó por lo que tuve que ir a abrir. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes alto y muy serio, una señora muy hermosa de cabello largo igualmente rubio y de ojos azules y una chica de más o menos mi edad rubia de larga y sedosa cabellera, ojos azules, delgada y de tez blanca. Los invite a pasar ya que era las personas a las que esperábamos, los acompañe hasta la sala donde se encontraban mi padre y mi hermano ya sentados._

_-Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches León._

_-Muchas gracias por haber venido._

_-Gracias a ti, ellas son mi esposa Marie y mi hija Sweet Ann._

_-Gusto en conocerlas, ellos son mis hijos Len y Rinto._

_-Len- escuche que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre- Serás mi nuevo novio- dijo la chica sin descaro alguno._

_-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque tengo novia._

_-No te preocupes por ella, te aseguro que soy mejor, más rica y poderosa que ella._

_-La verdad es que no estoy interesado en esas cosas._

_-¿Te atreves a rechazar a mi hija? Niño insolente._

_-Lo siento señora pero es cierto que tengo novia._

_-¿Y quién es?_

_-Akita…- en cuanto pronuncie ese apellido los tres quedaron paralizados en su lugar._

_-No creo que Kiyoteru te aceptara- dijo la señora con suficiencia._

_-Y así es sin embargo yo amo a su hija._

_-¿Cuál hija?- pregunto la chica molesta._

_-Rin._

_-Esa maldita zo…_

_-¡Sweet Ann!- grito su madre- No te expreses así de los hijos de nuestras amistades._

_-León ¿podemos charlar un momento a solas?_

_-Claro señor._

_Nos quedamos nosotros cuatro solos hasta que ambos volvieron, mi padre parecía realmente deprimido, me imaginaba lo que había pasado y ahora lo tenía que aceptar por el bien de mi padre sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lastimaría a mi pobre Rin._

_-Len._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Tú y la señorita Sweet Ann se casaran en Enero- dijo mi padre deprimido._

_-De acuerdo- conteste sin voltear a verlo, después de eso fui a mi habitación y no salí de ahí hasta que se fueron de la casa. Mi padre trato de hablar conmigo pero no era necesario, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

**Fin Flashback**

Me encontraba divagando hasta que escuche el nombre de Rin en la televisión, salí de mi trance y me dedique a prestarle absoluta atención a lo que ocurría en la televisión, parecía ser una conferencia de prensa donde se encontraban, Rin, Luki, Nero y un chico al cual no conocía y muchos reporteros esperando.

-Buenos días, gracias a todos por venir- dijo Luki con una sonrisa.

-El motivo de esta conferencia es para decir la verdad sobre estos rumores- Rin tomo algo que estaba en la mesa y lo levanto dejando ver una página de una revista donde nos encontrábamos ella y yo el día de la fiesta besándonos- Esta foto fue tomada de la manera en que pareciera que ambos estábamos besándonos.

-¿Podría decirnos quien es el chico que se encuentra con usted en esa foto?- pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-Por supuesto, el chico que se encontraba conmigo en ese momento es nada más y nada menos que mi…- estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Rin sería capaz de decir que era su novio que se encontraba en Japón?- primo, mi primo James es quien se encuentra en esta foto- ¿Su primo? ¿Desde cuándo soy su primo? Me encontraba que echaba chispas aunque no tenía motivo alguno para enojarme, talvez solo me estaba protegiendo.

-¿Por qué se estaba besando con su primo?

-No lo estoy besando, la foto fue tomada desde otro ángulo y por eso parece que nos besamos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se están tomando las manos en la otra?

-Quería mostrarle algo que estaba en el jardín eso es todo.

-Entonces eso significa ¿Qué no hay un triángulo amoroso?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué hay de la boda con su prometido? ¿Sera cancelada por esta confusión?

-No, de hecho hemos decidido que el día 27 de Diciembre seria la ceremonia- ¿27 de Diciembre? Pero ese día era su cumpleaños, cuando me di cuenta de eso no supe que hacer, me sentía realmente destrozado, ¿realmente pensaba casarse con alguien a quien no quería? Al parecer así sería-La boda será en Japón, ya estamos preparando todo para ese día.

-Señorita Rin ¿es cierta que saldrá en una revista de novias modelando?

-Es cierto, de hecho la revista será publicada dentro de 1 mes.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas por el momento y todavía tenemos que ir a tomar más fotos.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, hasta luego.

Rin salió tomada de la mano de Luki, realmente parecían muy felices y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, la sonrisa de Rin era completamente falsa, ella no estaba feliz por casarse ni por haber adelantado la boda. Eso significaba que todavía me seguía amando.

Escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre desesperadamente por lo que me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta para ver quién era la persona que hacía sonar tan horriblemente el timbre.

-Hola James- dijo Sweet Ann con mirada asesina- ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

-Ya escuchaste que paso en la televisión ¿no? Así que ¿para que me preguntas a mí?

-Dime la verdad Len.

-No te amo, no te amé y nunca te amare porque a la única persona que realmente amo es a Rin y ella se va a casar con otro por tu culpa ¿Ya estas feliz?-pregunte más que molesto, segundo después sentí un fuerte impacto en mi mejilla mas no sentí dolor alguno.

-Tú te vas a casar conmigo ¿lo entiendes?- dijo realmente enojada.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que no serás feliz con un hombre que no te ama? Ni siquiera me agradas.

-¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

-Porque ella no es una niña mimada como tú, ella no llega y le dice a alguien que no conoce "tú serás mi novio" porque ella es dulce y amable con todos y tu no.

-¿Por qué todos la prefieren antes que a mí?

-Primero Kaito y ahora tu ¿Por qué?

-Porque Kaito y ella no pudieron opinar al respecto pero conmigo si, ella no ve ni veía a Kaito como otra cosa, ella lo consideraba su hermano y la iban a obligar a casarse con él.

-Pero ella parecía muy feliz con eso.

-Solo fingía como yo lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-Entiéndelo Sweet Ann yo no te amo, yo tengo a Rin.

-Ella ya está con Luki ¿Por qué no te rindes Len? Nunca serás aceptado por su familia.

-No me importa su familia yo la quiero a ella y por favor vete.

-Te arrepentirás Kagamine Len.

-Me tengo que casar contigo, es claro que me arrepentiré.

Sweet Ann se fue de mi casa hecha una furia, mientras tanto yo no dejaba de pensar como es que le iba a explicar a Rin todo lo que había pasado mientras ella no estaba, trate de pensar en muchas posibilidades sin embargo no encontraba ninguna hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a su empresa.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Rin- dije algo nervioso.

-…..

-James, su primo James.

-…..

-Muchas gracias- espere como me había dicho la señorita.

-….

-Rin.

-…..

-No, soy Len.

-…..

-Espera no cuelgues, quiero explicarte que paso.

-…

-Por favor.

-…

-Lo se soy un idiota pero esta vez no tuve la culpa.

-….

-Lo que paso es que los padres de Sweet amenazaron al mío y ahora me tengo que casar con ella porque si no mi papá perderá su empleo y entonces no podrá conseguir otro por su edad.

-…

-SI ya se, es solo que no quería que te decepcionaras de mi pero creo que me salió mal ¿no?

-…

-¿Podrás perdonarme?

-…

-Entiendo, perdón y te amo.

-….

-Nos vemos.

No sabía cómo sentirme en este momento, quería ir y decirle al padre de Sweet Ann que se fuera al infierno que no amaba a su chillona y odiosa hija que solo quería estar con Rin y que ellos lo habían arruinado todo pero no podía por mi padre. Mi padre y Rinto era lo único que me detenían para ir con Rin y decirle que la amaba.

**Rin Pov:**

Después de recibir la llamada de Len no sabía que pensar, me sentía tan tonta por haberle creído, quería ir con él y decirle que lo nuestro seguiría como siempre pero no podía y él también lo sabía. Como deseaba no ser una Akita.

-Rin ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Luki preocupado por mí.

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estas llorando.

-Es cierto-dije al sentir una lagrima bajando por mi mejilla.

-¿Quién te llamo?

-Len.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que lo obligaron a casarse con Sweet Ann.

-¿Y le creíste?

-Sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Luki.

-No te preocupes Rin te apoyare en lo que necesites.

-Hola hola- escuche la voz de mi hermano en la puerta, parecía muy feliz.

-Hey ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todos están con este ambiente tan tétrico? ¿Quién se murió?

-Na nadie Nero.

-Rin ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-P por nada.

-¿Fue este idiota?- dijo tomando a Luki por el cuello.

-N no no fue el así que ya déjalo.

-Ven princesa.

Nero me abrazo y llore, llore hasta quedar sin lágrimas, llore todo lo que no había llorado en mucho tiempo y se sentía bien poder sacar toda mi frustración con Nero. Nero acaricio mi cabeza y siguió abrazándome hasta que me calme, pregunto qué había pasado y le conté todo, estaba muy enojado y no solo con Len, también con nuestros padres y los de Sweet Ann, dijo que hablaría con nuestros padres y yo solo me limite a asentir.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, siento que estuvo un poco, mucho lleno de sentimientos, casi me pongo a llorar con Rin por culpa de Len.**

**Quiero un hermano como Rinto y un novio como Len TTT-TTT lástima que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.**

**Dianis Mar: **Ya se Sweet Ann es mala pero creo que hoy me excedí un poco con ella, aun así espero que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo.

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	25. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongHola:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongQueridos lectores lamento informarles que en estos momentos no puedo escribir ya que mi lap falleció y trato de convencer a mi papá de que me compre una nueva y no se cuanto tiempo tomara eso, sin embargo quería decirles que los fics serán detenidos, al menos los míos debido a estos problemas técnicos. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTratare de escribir desde mi teléfono pero será realmente complicado porque últimamente está fallando mucho sin embargo tratare de no dejarlos solos mucho tiempo y en cuanto tenga mi computadora haré una maratón de Cada historia para compensar el tiempo perdido, mientras tanto Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo (esto es solo por si no puedo seguir escribiendo)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTambién quería invitarlos a que nos leyeran en Wattpad ya que gracias a Dianis Mar por fin me animé, nuestro usuario es abbyhrz pero si no nos llegan a encontrar de esa manera la historia que sería Odio a primera vista es ¿Será amor?¡Eso nunca!/strong/p 


	26. Chapter 26

Odio a primera vista

**¡Hola!**

**Ya sé que tarde mucho en escribir y les juro que lo siento como no tienen idea, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de escribir más seguido, les explicare que paso.**

**Un día como cualquier otro yo estaba sentada haciendo unas cuantas cosas y entonces deje la computadora cargando y me fui así que cuando regrese la pantalla seguía en negro y la volví a prender, pero no encendía así que me asuste y creí que era la pila, pero entonces recordé que no tenía pila así que la deje enfriar y la volví a prender, pero solo se escuchaba el ventilador y pues eso paso….**

**Pero ahora tengo una computadora nueva muy bonita así que puedo seguir escribiendo.**

**No olviden leer las notas finales.**

**¡Bueno comencemos! Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

**Cap.25.**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Los meses habían pasado más rápido de lo que quería, todo estaba listo para la boda y mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, faltaban unas pocas horas para que nuestro avión aterrizara. Luki, Nero y Yumma se encontraban durmiendo por lo que la única despierta de todos los pasajeros era yo, tenía miedo, quería huir sin embargo no podía y eso me dolía.

Sin darme cuenta caí dormida hasta que Nero comenzó a moverme, lentamente abrí los ojos y lo miré confundida ya que esta no era mi habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunte mientras rascaba uno de mis ojos.

-En Japón- respondió Nero alejándose.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

-Así es- me levanté de mi asiento y seguí a Nero por el pasillo.

Después de salir del avión nos encontramos con Luki y Yumma dentro del aeropuerto, ambos llevaban nuestras maletas y eso me hacía sentir bastante mal ya que ambos cargaban cosas muy pesadas y se veían algo cansados, me acerque a ayudarlos sin embargo ambos alejaron las maletas de mis manos, seguido de eso sentí una mano jalándome, comenzó a correr mientras me jalaba provocando que reiteradas veces fuera a caer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte tratando de seguir el paso.

-Sino te das prisa moriremos aplastados- respondió Nero agitado sin dejar de correr.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - di un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás cuando divise una gran muchedumbre de fans y reporteros detrás nuestro por lo que tome la mano de Nero más fuerte y esta vez era yo quien lo jalaba.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque te decía que no te volvieras famosa? - pregunto Nero divertido.

-Creí que solo lo decías para molestar.

\- ¿Por qué diría algo así? Los fans realmente pueden matarte.

-No creo que sean capaces de eso.

-Bueno talvez no, pero harían cualquier cosa para tener algo de ti.

-Eso es más creíble.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?!- grito Yumma desde dentro de la limosina.

Nero y yo prácticamente saltamos a la limosina para no ser atrapados por nuestros locos fans, en cuanto entramos la puerta se cerró rápidamente y la limosina comenzó a moverse.

-Por fin ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunto Luki algo serio.

-Rin no se dio cuenta y la tuve que jalar- al escuchar eso Luki me mostro una sonrisa divertida por lo cual me sonroje un poco, realmente sino fuera por lo que sentía por Len estoy segura de que me hubiera enamorado de él.

-Entonces ¿Seguimos con el plan? - pregunto Yumma divertido.

-Por supuesto- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Claro jefa.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos nos quedamos callados, Luki y Yumma se quedaron dormidos en los sillones ya que el cambio de horario les había afectado un poco, realmente me hacía sentir un poco mal ya que ambos eran buenos amigos.

**Len POV:**

Los meses habían pasado bastante rápido, Sweet Ann dejo de molestarme y se dedicó a preparar las cosas de la boda sin mí, sin embargo cada vez que veía a Rin en alguna portada de revista o en la televisión no podía evitar sentirme mal ya que todas esas sonrisas y frases amorosas que dedicaba no eran para mí, comenzaba a pensar que ella se había olvidado de mí y se había enamorado de Luki y eso realmente era frustrante, quería verla, besarla, abrazarla, tenerla aunque sea solo un par de minutos conmigo pero parecía que eso no sería posible, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para su boda y para su cumpleaños.

El timbre de la casa sonó, realmente no esperaba ninguna visita por lo que me sorprendió un poco, me dirigí a la puerta sin muchas ganas, abrí la puerta y lo que me dejo impactado fue ver a esas tres personas ahí, los tres eran chicos, instintivamente busque detrás de ellos, pero lo único que alcance a ver fue un abrigo blanco.

\- ¿No nos invitaras a pasar? - pregunto la dueña del abrigo blanco.

-Por supuesto- los cuatro entraron dejándome sorprendido.

Rinto, Luki y el chico peli rosado se quitaron los abrigos, gorros y guantes que llevaban puestos ya que hacia demasiado frio, la única que aún tenía su ropa invernal era ella, me preguntaba el por qué pero sin embargo no quería formular la pregunta, pasaron algunos segundos, Nero, Luki y el peli rosado se dirigieron a la sala dejándome con ella en el pasillo momento que aprovechó para retirarse su costoso sombrero dejando caer una larga cabellera rubia, seguido de eso se retiró el abrigo blanco dejando a la vista su hermoso vestido rojo de manga larga el cual resaltaba perfectamente sus pechos y hacia ver más pequeña su cintura.

-Estas preciosa- susurre al verla, la verdad es que había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo ya no era como el de una niña, sus pechos al igual que su rubio cabello crecieron bastante, la ropa que usaba ya no eran pantalones y blusas holgadas, los había cambiado por vestidos y faldas y sus tenis negros tampoco estaban, ahora solo eran tacones.

-Muchas gracias- al ver su rostro me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, su rostro también había cambiado, sus ojos se encontraban perfectamente maquillados haciendo lucir más esos hermosos orbes azules y sus labios tenían un hermoso tono rozado, sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ella y la abrace tomándola por sorpresa- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - pregunto dudosa y divertida.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- seguido de eso la bese, la bese hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron oxígeno, me sentía feliz y completo. No entiendo cómo es que pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ella. La volví a besar y ella me correspondió hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo.

-Len podrías evitar besar a mi prometida- menciono Luki con una sonrisa divertida al ver mi rostro.

-Lamento informarte que tu prometida sigue siendo mía Luki- respondí con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tu no cambias- susurro ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Y nunca lo hare.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Bueno par de tortolos lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero Len tenemos un favor que pedirte- dijo esta vez Nero detrás de Luki.

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunte preocupado.

-Bueno como sabrás estos dos se tienen que casar.

-Ajan- escuchar eso realmente no me hacía feliz.

-Bueno queríamos ver si te gustaría quedarte con Rin- dijo esta vez el chico peli rosado.

\- ¿Quedarme con Rin? ¿En dónde?

-En el hotel claro está- respondió esta vez ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunte de manera inocente provocando que todos me vieran con cara de ¿Acaso eres idiota?

-Bueno Yumma parece que no quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido así que ¿Qué te parece si tú te quedas esta noche conmigo? - pregunto Rin mientras jalaba la corbata del peli rosado de nombre Yumma.

-Eso ni de broma- respondí tomando su cintura y acercándola a mí.

-Perfecto entonces ya está todo listo, empaca tus cosas Len Kagamine que nos vamos al hotel por 7 días.

-Solo te advierto una cosa Kagamine- Nero me tomo por las solapas de la camisa y me alzo un poco- Si tratas de abusar de ella yo me encargo de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día- asentí rápidamente dándole a entender que no le haría nada a Rin y bueno eso era cierto a menos de que ella quisiera- Entonces ve a empacar.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, tome una maleta que se encontraba debajo de mi cama y comencé a llenarla de ropa, seguido de esto baje rápidamente a la sala donde todos me esperaban sentados en los sillones, los mire por unos minutos, realmente todo había cambiado.

\- ¿Listo? - pregunto Rin guardando su celular.

-Si.

-Muy bien entonces vámonos.

-Aguarda- dije para después ir a la cocina y buscar un trozo de papel, le hice una pequeña nota a Rinto y a papá diciéndoles que volvería en unos días, esperaba que no se preocuparan, de cualquier manera, llevaba mi celular así que no había problema.

Regresé con ellos y los 5 salimos de mi casa, cerré la puerta con seguro y subí a la lujosa limosina negra que se encontraba aparcada fuera de mi hogar. Comencé asentirme nervioso, tenía mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de Rin y me encontraba bastante ansioso, trate de no hablar todo el camino y creo que fue la mejor opción ya que Rin no podía hablar mucho, al menos no conmigo.

Durante todo el camino hacia el hotel ella se encontraba discutiendo con alguien en alemán y de vez en cuando en francés e inglés por lo que realmente no pude entender mucho, supuse que sería algo relacionado con la empresa o su trabajo como modelo, después de un rato llegamos al hotel donde Rin se hospedaría, Nero fue a la recepción a pedir las llaves de las habitaciones y seguido de esto todos se separaron, Rin y yo teníamos una habitación para los dos mientras que Nero, Luki y Yumma tenían una para cada uno lo que me hacía desconfiar un poco.

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres pasar siete días conmigo en este cuarto? - pregunte bastante dudoso.

-Completamente segura Lenny, te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo también te extrañe demasiado.

\- ¿Estuviste con alguien más mientras yo no estuve? - pregunto con un ligero puchero.

-Por supuesto que no- sé que sonara poco creíble, pero es verdad, después de que Rin se fue con la única chica que conviví aparte de Sweet Ann fue con Lenka y en algunas ocasiones con Luka- No te cambiaría por ninguna otra Rin.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

-No necesito hacerlo, planeo demostrártelo.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Así- seguido de eso bese con cuidado sus labios y la cargue en brazos para después llevarla a la cama donde la acosté delicadamente para después hacerle cosquillas. Una vez que termine de hacerle cosquillas a Rin nos acostamos en la cama y nos quedamos observando el techo- Rin.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Escapemos- sus manos se detuvieron, supongo que la tome por sorpresa.

-Claro- fue lo único que respondió.

-Estoy hablando en serio- me levante para poder ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo también Len.

-Rin.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto temerosa, saqué la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y la abrí lentamente frente la atenta mirada de ella.

-Cásate conmigo, sé que no es mucho, tampoco es la mitad de grande y costoso como el que te dio Luki, pero…

-Acepto.

-Es de mi madre Rin.

-Acepto Len, me quiero casar contigo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si.

-Te amo Rin Akita.

-Te amo más Len Kagamine.

Seguido de eso retire el aniño que Luki le había dado y coloque el que era de mi madre el cual de ahora en adelante le pertenecería a mi hermosa Rin…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo, a mi casi me hizo llorar. La verdad es que no tenía esto planeado, pero después de revisar algunas cosas me di cuenta de que esta historia ya no tiene más futuro así que queridos lectores lamento informarles que este es el primer capítulo del año, les deseo feliz año nuevo atrasado y también feliz San Valentín, pero también quiero informarles que esta historia está a punto de terminar. Realmente espero que todos disfrutaran de leerla como yo lo hice al escribirla y gracias por todo.**


End file.
